IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE
by XYLIA B
Summary: R/S made some bad decisions.  It cost them both everything that was important.  10 yrs later, Ranger finds himself in a nowhere town, he'd rather been in a hell hole jungle than where he was.  Then he met Shelly and it changes everything.  R/S HEA
1. Chapter 1

One time disclaimer

In The Middle of Nowhere

This is a one time disclaimer. It will hold true thru the entirety of the story. I get tired of saying the same thing over and over again, so I'm going to get it out of the way and be done with it.

This is an AU story. I honestly can't imagine that the events in this story would ever happen except in my own little mind.

I own none of the characters w/the exception of a few that I created. If you recognize the character, they belong to JE. If you don't…then chances are they are my own creation.

Those that belong to JE I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I'm not making any money from them. I have plans on returning them when I'm done. However if I could keep Ranger and get away with it, I would.

As for the characters I created…they will probably be retired after the story…unless JE would like to borrow them.

There will be sex, bad language, deceit and mild violence in this story. If any of these situations upset or offend you, it's simple…don't read it.

There will be no Joe or Helen/Ellen bashing. It's kind of hard to abuse someone who doesn't exist.

I'd like to thank Gayle and Z who was kind enough to look at the first chapter and encourage me to continue. So, if it sucks, it's their fault it got posted.

I'd also like to thank everyone who reads. Please send reviews, I'm a review whore.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

PROLOGUE

Ranger had been hunting down leads for two days. What was he doing in the hellhole called Canadian, TX? Once again, he was off rescuing one of his wife's so distant cousins, it shouldn't even been considered kin.

It was August and hot as Hades. The air was dry and fucked with your sinuses. The dust blows kept your eyes irritated. Why the fuck anyone would want to live here was beyond Ranger's comprehension.

Ten years ago, he made the biggest mistake of his life. What the fuck was he thinking when he married this woman. He wasn't thinking. That's the problem. She has been a thorn in his side since the day he met her. How could he have gotten his self in to such a fucked up situation?

Anyway…back to the problem on hand. Ranger's 27th cousin in law, ok maybe he was exaggerating just a bit, came up missing about three weeks ago and that's how he and the little woman ended up in Canadian, Tx.

Raymond was a business consultant for "the family." He stumbled onto something he shouldn't have and came up missing was the best Ranger could figure.

His employment history showed his last job was in Canadian. Needless to say, this is what brought Ranger to this God forsaken place, in the middle of nowhere. Of course, his wife had to follow. God forbid that he could be out of her sight for even a couple of days.

He had several dead ends until one of his contacts suggested he check with a woman named Shelly.

"Hey, Carlos. Long time no see."

"Darrian, you old dog, how have you been?" Ranger replied, shaking his hand. "What are you doing in this shit whole town?"

"When I got out of the Army, I moved to Austin. I hooked up with this little philly. She was going to school there. She had two semesters left and she was moving home. I convinced her to marry me and moved back with her.

The marriage barely lasted two years, but I was already settled in a job here and I didn't want to leave my son…so, I stayed."

"Damn, that's a hell of a story." Ranger laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Darrian asked.

"It's a long story, Man. I'm looking for someone."

"Got a name?"

"Raymond Boyt. Heard of him?" Ranger asked.

"Oh, you should check with Shelly. She owns a financial firm here in town. He used to work for her up until a few months ago."

"Do you know what happened?"

"She fired him." Darrian told the story. "He was constantly late…when he showed up at all. She let it go until her clients started complaining about him. Shelly gave him chance after chance, but she finally had to fire him."

"Maybe I should go see Shelly."

"She's a real looker. Big blue eyes, curves in all the right places. Hot little thing. Has a real hard on for men, though." Darrian smiled.

"Oh what she could resist the famous Darrian charm? There must be something wrong with her." Ranger harassed his friend.

"Fuck you, Manoso. I guarantee you even the Mighty Manoso couldn't score with this one. She hasn't dated a single man since she moved here. Trust me, it's not because every single man and even some of the married ones hasn't hit on her."

Ranger felt there was more to the story than Darrian was saying. His eyes sparkled when he talked about Shelly. Ranger knew that look. It was that star-struck look of love.

"Ok, where can I find the infamous Shelly?"

"She has an office on the corner of 7th and Crosby. She's almost always there during the day, but she leaves her office early, like three thirty."

Darrian had noticed that Ranger kept pulling his cell phone from its holder, checking the caller ID, hitting ignore and returning the phone to the holder. Whoever was calling must be hanging up and calling back as soon as his voice mail would pick up.

"Damn, someone must really want to talk to you." Darrian commented.

That's when he noticed the wedding band on his friend's finger.

"Don't tell me some woman has the Carlos Manoso on a short leash." Darrian was amazed. "I can't believe it, you're married?"

"Yeah, that's another long story." Ranger frowned.

"I guess since you're out of commission, we'll never know if Shelly could resist your famous charm." Darrian teased.

"I guess not." Ranger sadly said. "Look, I'm going to see if I can talk with this Shelly woman. How do I get to her office?"

"Turn right out of the parking lot. Go down three traffic lights and hang a right. At the next light, turn left and her office is right there on the corner.

You can't miss it. It has a Spanish style front, grey stucco. Go thru the black Iron Gate. You'll walk into a courtyard. Her office will be straight forward.

You'll see her office sign. She calls her business, 'Financial Affairs'."

"Thanks, Darrian. See you."

"Hey, maybe we can get together before you leave town. If the wife will let you. What the hell, bring her along."

"I'll call you." Ranger said walking out the door.

As soon as he walked out the door, his cell phone was ringing again.

"What?" He barked.

"What am I doing? He asked as if he couldn't believe she was asking him such a question.

"I'm looking for your cousin so that we can get the hell out of this fucking dust bowl and go home. I do have a business to run." He snapped.

"I'm going to talk to his former boss. He worked at some financial firm just before he disappeared. Maybe I can some sort of a fucking lead."

"No, I'm not driving all the way across town to get you. I won't be long."

"Yeah…me too."

Darrian was right, Shelly's office was easy to find. Ranger parked his SUV along the curb, in front of a small set of office buildings.

He found Shelly's and went to see the little blue-eyed beauty, as Darrian called her.

Just as he walked in the door, a middle-aged woman greeted him. That couldn't be Shelly. If she was, Darrian's Seeing Eye dog needed glasses. She was attractive for an older woman, but did not look like what Darrian described.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" The woman politely asked.

"I'm looking for Shelly." Ranger stated.

"Was she expecting you?" The woman questioned. "I didn't think she had any meetings this afternoon. She would've said so, if she did. She doesn't usually forget a meeting."

"No, she wasn't expecting me. I needed to speak to her about one of her previous employees."

"You must be talking about Raymond." The woman said. "I'm sorry, where are my manors. I'm Grace. I'm Shelly's secretary. She had to leave early. Had a family emergency. She didn't say for sure, but I don't think she's coming back today."

"Do you know when I might be able to speak with her?" Ranger asked. "It's important."

"Is Raymond in some kind of trouble? That boy…never knew what he was up to most of the time."

"No, Ma'am. His family hasn't seen or heard from him in a while and are worried. They'd just like to hear from him."

"Oh." Grace said in an 'I don't believe you' voice.

"When do you expect Shelly to be in the office?" Ranger asked.

"She has a meeting at nine thirty tomorrow morning. She may stop by before, sometimes she does and sometimes she doesn't.

The meeting shouldn't last but maybe an hour and a half. I'm sure she'll stop and get some lunch on her way back. I'd say eleven or eleven thirty.

Can I have her call you?" Grace asked.

"No, I'll come by sometime tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for your time, Grace." Ranger said leaving the office, giving her an award-winning smile.

"You're welcome. Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." She was too late; Ranger was already out the door.

Ok, I'd like to hear what you think. Come on, you can do it. Hit that review button and let me know if I should continue or scrap it.


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 1

"Good morning, Dear." Grace greeted Shelly.

"Morning, Grace. Anything I need to do before I go to my meeting?"

"It's been very quiet this morning. The phone hasn't even rung."

"Ok, I have a few files I need to look over before I leave, I'll be in my office."

"Ok, Dear. Oh…a young man came by yesterday. Very good looking. A smile that would stop traffic."

"Did he say what his name was…or what he wanted?"

"No name. I asked him if I could have you call him. He said he'd come back today. He wanted to ask you some questions about Raymond."

"Hmm…I haven't seen Raymond since I had to let him go. Wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten himself into this time?" Shelly wondered.

"He said something about his family was worried about him. They haven't heard from him in some time." Grace said. "That young man sure was hot. Wonder if he's single?"

"Grace, you're hopeless."

"Just looking out for you." Grace smiled at Shelly.

"I'm fine, Grace…really." Shelly smiled at her.

"I know, Honey, but don't you ever get lonely?" Grace asked. "Wouldn't it be nice to go out to dinner or a movie?" Grace pushed.

"I go out all the time. I have lunch with Darrian at least twice a week." Shelly countered.

"That's not a date…but it could be if you'd give him half a chance." Grace teased.

"Grace, you know I don't feel that way for Darrian. I'm fine."

"Awe Shelly, who did this to you? I don't mean to push, but you're such a lovely woman. It breaks my heart to see you alone."

"No one did anything to me. Sometimes…no other man can ever compare to your one true love." Shelly offered the first piece of personal information about why she didn't date since Grace has know her.

When Ranger returned to Shelly's office, Grace wasn't at her desk. Instead, there was another woman standing behind Grace's desk. She was bent over the fax machine, mumbling to her self, trying to change the ink cartridge.

This had to be Shelly. Grace was an older woman with graying hair. She kind of reminded Ranger of Ella. This woman was slender with a nice ass and short, dark, straight hair.

"Be with you in just a sec." The woman called out when the bell over the door rang, without even turning around.

Ranger patiently waited for the woman to finish changing the ink cartridge in the fax machine.

"I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" She asked slowly turning around.

Her mouth hung open as she stood there and stared at the man before her. She couldn't believe it was him. Tears immediately spilled down her face.

"Babe." Ranger couldn't believe. After all these years, here she was. His first instinct was to rush to her and wrap her in his arms. But he couldn't move. He was frozen in the very spot he stood. "Steph?"

"I go by Shelly now." She said, barley able to say that much.

Her eyes immediately darted to Ranger's left hand_**. **_"Please, please, please, don't tell me that's what I think that is." Steph thought.

Ranger followed Steph eyes to the ring on his finger. He quickly put his hand behind his back. As if it was going to make a difference. She had already seen the ring.

Oh, God he had moved on. What did she expect? She had been gone for over ten years. She laughed to herself. _"What did you expect you fool. He was going to wait around hoping you'd come back to him, just because you hoped he would?"_

She tried to keep the hurt expressions from crossing her face and the tears from streaming down her face. Unfortunately, she was sure it wasn't working.

"Ranger. You look well." Steph tried to make polite conversation, swallowing the lump in her throat. What she really wanted to do was run for the bathroom and cry. After all this time, she still loved him.

"Babe, I…"

"Ranger, I don't think it's appropriate to call me Babe, anymore. Considering." She said motioning to his wedding ring.

Neither one of them said anything. The silence was agonizing. Ranger wanted to explain. Now wasn't the time. He needed more time. Time to explain.

Before either of them could say anymore, the door swung open. A tall, beautiful blond, very pregnant woman walked in the door.

She looked at Ranger, then at Steph and back at Ranger. The connection between them was obvious to her. She shook it off and walked over to Ranger.

"I thought I told you to wait in the truck." He snapped.

"But, Carlos, Baby, I need to use the lady's room." Her voice oozed with sweetness. Rubbing her stomach, making it obvious she was pregnant. "I can't help it if our baby keeps jumping around on my bladder."

"I'm sorry. Here, our restroom is thru this door." Steph said pointing to a door to her right. "Turn left thru the door and it's on the right."

Camary went in the direction Steph pointed. When Steph heard the bathroom door close, she finally looked back at Ranger.

"Wow that was awkward." She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. "She's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Babe. I…"

"It's Shelly." Steph said a little more coldly than she meant it to sound.

"You'll always be Babe to me." Ranger sighed.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" She asked.

For a few brief moments, she wanted him to say that he was looking for her. Then she had to come back to reality. Why would he come looking for her and bring a wife with him.

"I'm looking for Raymond Boyt. I ran into an old friend of mine, Darrian Frams, yesterday and he told me Boyt used to work for you."

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Darrian. He's quiet the character." Steph laughed, trying to ease the tension.

Ranger felt a stab of jealousy at the way Steph smiled when she talked about his friend.

"Actually he told me I was looking for a woman named Shelly. I should've known it was you from his description. I only know one woman as beautiful as he described."

"Ranger, stop."

"Babe." His eyes looked sad. They were pleading for something. "God you are still as beautiful as ever. I've missed you."

"Ric…Ranger, please, I can't do this."

Camary finished in the bathroom. She stood just around the corner, listening to Ranger and Shelly's conversation. Yes…she was ease dropping.

She had to stop this. How the hell could this have happened. Why of all the cities, in all the state, did Shelly have to come here? Of all the jobs her dumb ass cousin could have had…he just had to work for her.

"_I'll be damned if she thinks she getting my man." _Camary swore under her breath. Camary stepped back into the room.

"Carlos, Baby, did you get the information you needed?" Camary asked walking back into the room.

"Camary, go wait in the truck, I'll be there shortly." Ranger ordered.

"Aren't you even going to introduce me to your friend?" Camary cooed. "I didn't know you knew anyone here."

"I'm sorry. I'm Shelly. Well, I was Stephanie when Ric new me. I used to work for him in Trenton." Steph extended her hand to the woman.

It took all she had to be polite to the woman. There was no reason to be rude to her. Ranger chose her and she would've been a fool to let him go.

"I'm Camary. Carlos's wife and this…" She said, rubbing her stomach "…is little Ricky or Carly. We're due in December."

"Camary, go to the truck, I'll be out in a minute." He said, again. Damn she was pissing him off.

"I can just sit here, Carlos." Camary said sitting in one of the guest chairs in Steph's office.

"Babe." Ranger said. "Do you have a forwarding address or anything? Why did you fire him?"

"He had direct deposit, so there was no forwarding address necessary.

There's not much I can tell you. He was late almost everyday…when he showed up at all. He would not show for client meetings. Some of my clients were complaining about how he was handling their accounts.

That's about all I can tell you. If you give me some time, I can get you his employee file. Unfortunately, I don't have time right now. I have to pick…" Steph stopped before she said anymore.

"You have to what?" Ranger questioned.

"I have somewhere to be, I have to leave in just a few minutes." Steph explained. "I can have a messenger deliver it to you. Where are you staying?"

"We're staying at this cute little Inn across town. Very romantic." Camary jumped in the conversation.

"Camary, if you're going to sit there, sit there and shut the hell up, understand?" Ranger said.

"I'll call you, do you have a card?" Ranger asked.

"Sure." She said, handing him one of her business cards.

She and Ranger exchanged cards. Ranger motioned to his wife to follow him and she did so, obediently. Just as they were reaching the door, Steph stopped him.

"Ranger, I…I was just wondering, how are the Merry Men?" Her voice quivered. She missed them so much.

"They miss you." Ranger said.

"I find that hard to believe after all this time." She could hide the sadness in her voice.

"You'd be surprised, Babe. You should call them. They'd love to hear your voice." Ranger nodded and then was out the door.

Babe…that was a word she hadn't heard in what seemed like a lifetime. She never knew it could hurt so much to hear one word. But, what confused her was that he had no problem calling her that in front of his wife.

Well, at least he didn't call Camary Babe. In fact, Steph noticed that he didn't have a term of endearment for her. He seemed rather cold toward her.

Thank God, Ranger shut the door when he did. Steph couldn't hold back the tears any longer. God, after all these years, the love she felt for him came flooding back.

Sadly, it was too late now. God, was this pain ever going to go away?


	4. Chapter 4

IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE

CHAPTER 2

Steph was in the kitchen making dinner when her doorbell rang.

She dried her hands and went to the door. When she opened it, Camary was standing there.

"Camary, what are you doing her? I told Ric…umm…Ranger that I would get the file for him tomorrow."

"I'm not here for the file. Shelly, Can we talk?" She requested.

"Well…I'm in the middle of making dinner."

"I won't take up much of your time." Camary pleaded.

"Sure, come in, Camary." Steph stepped back from the doorway. "Have a seat; I need to check on dinner, I'll be right back."

Camary looked around. Shelly's house was lovely. Nothing was out of place. The décor was tastefully done. She wondered if Shelly had done the work herself or hired someone to do it for her.

"Camary, can I get you something to drink? I have some bottled water, un-sweet tea or juice." Steph offered.

"No, thank you, I'm fine." She replied. "Your home is very lovely. Did you decorate it yourself?" Camary was hoping Shelly wasn't perfect enough to have done it herself.

Everything in hers and Carlos's apartment was done by the housekeeper. Hell, she didn't even cook and Shelly did. She could picture herself loosing him to the woman he really loved.

"Yes, I did. It probably took a little longer than if I had hired someone, but I really wanted to do the work myself."

"Look, I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, so I'll get straight to the point."

"Please do." Steph said.

"I saw how Carlos looked at you. It's obvious that you two have a connection."

"Camary, he married you. That means that whatever we had wasn't that important." Steph swallowed hard. It hurt like hell to imagine that she wasn't important to him.

"Carlos doesn't love me." Camary sniffed. "Do you know how he proposed to me?"

"No." Steph answered.

"There was no romantic dinner. No, make me the happiest man in the world; marry me. He didn't even get down on one knee.

He came to my apartment one day. He was agitated. He sat on the sofa and finally after about two hours, he said, 'Do you want to get married?'

I was so in love and so excited; I didn't even realize…much less care how he asked. I jumped into his arms and started peppering him with kisses. He handed me a ring box and said, 'ok, I guess we're getting married.' That was it, he said he had a meeting, he'd call me later."

"I find that hard to believe. The Ranger I knew wouldn't marry a woman if he didn't love her." Steph stated. "I don't know if you know about Rachel. He made that mistake once, he wouldn't do it again."

"I never understood why he couldn't love me until I saw the two of you.

He doesn't treat me like a wife. He never takes me anywhere. When I tell him I love him, he says, 'me too.' He doesn't make love to me."

Steph knew the meaning of me too; she used that line more than one time with Joe.

Steph raised her brow. "I'm not always the quickest out the shoot, but obvious you two have been up to something."

"There's a difference in making love and having sex. Do you know what I had to do to get pregnant?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure I know how that happens."

"You can joke about this if you want, but this is very serious to me. Even if he doesn't love me, I love him. He's all I have."

Tears started welling up in her eyes. Her bottom lip began to quiver. "Every year on the same day, Carlos and his men go out drinking. It's always the same day.

It usually ends up with them carrying him home, sloppy drunk. He doesn't come home to our apartment on that night. Not that he ever comes home at a decent hour…if he comes home at all. He always goes to the apartment on the seventh floor. I'm not allowed in that apartment.

In fact, I've been told not to be caught there. It's like some top-secret room. I never understood.

Anyway, this year was no different. Tank and Lester was dragging him in with Bobby behind them. They went to the elevator and straight to the seventh floor.

I couldn't take it, this had been going on for almost ten years and no one would tell me what was so important about this day."

"What's the date?" Steph interrupted. Maybe if she knew, she could figure out what was so important about this day.

"April 15th." Camary answered.

Tear immediately started forming in Steph's eyes. She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. She walked away from everything she loved that day.

"You know what happen on that day, don't you? It's something he would never share with me."

"It's not important." Steph lied.

"I went up to the apartment. He was half passed out on the bed. He was mumbling. 'Babe, I love you so much. Why did you leave me? I need you.' I thought…well maybe I hoped he was talking about me.

He was a mess. He smelled like a brewery. His words were slurring.

We made the most passionate love that night. He was amazing. He kept calling me Babe…telling me how much he loved me."

Even after all these years, it still pierced her heart to hear about Ranger with another woman. Even if he did think it was her, it still hurt.

"When we woke the next morning, he was livid. I've never seen him so mad. He was screaming at me. He threw me out of the apartment. Told me I was never to come back there again.

I didn't understand after the night we had spent together how he could react that way.

He has never called me by any other name than my own. I know now it was you he thought he was with that night. I envy the passion you two shared.

That was your apartment?" Camary asked.

"I'm sorry, Camary. It was our apartment."

"You're right; Ranger and I have a past." Steph sighed.

Before Camary could speak, child came from down the hall. "Mom, is dinner ready? I'm hungry"

Camary took one look at her and knew she was Ranger's daughter. She looked just like him. From the dark skin to the big brown eyes, she was his spitting image. The only difference was her curly hair.

"She's his isn't she?" Camary asked.

"Rikki, why don't you get you some juice and a few crackers or something light? You can take it to your room to snack on while you finish your homework. Ok? I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

"Ok, Mom." The little girl politely said.

"Yes, she is." Steph answered

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I never expected to see him again."

"Shelly, I'm begging you. My child will go without a father if you tell him."

"Your child will go without a father? What about my child." Until now, she actually felt sorry for Camary. Now, she was just pissed. "My child has been ten years without a father."

She expected Steph to hide Rikki from her father just so her child could have him. If she did keep Rikki from him, it wouldn't be for Camary, it would be for the safety of Ranger and her daughter.

"Look, I'm going to be honest. I don't know what I'm going to do. But, if I choose not to tell Ric about Rikki, it's not for you or your baby. It will be for him and my daughter's sake. Do you understand me? Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish our dinner. You should leave."

Steph showed Camary to the door and went to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Camary sat in her car in front of Shelly's house, wondering if she was pathetic enough. "Step one," She thought to herself.

After dinner, she told Rikki to get ready for bed. While the little girl was brushing her teeth, she sat in her room staring at the picture of her and Ranger.

Her daughter found her crying. "Mom, who was that lady?"

"She's his wife." She said pointing to the picture or her and Ranger.

"What's her name?"

"Camary." Steph smiled at her inquisitive daughter.

"Like the car?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, Honey, like the car."

Rikki sat next to her mom, put her arms around her neck and said, "Don't cry, Mom. My dad is going to come home to us one day, right?"

If only her little girl knew how true that statement was.


	5. Chapter 5

IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE

CHAPTER 3

Ranger wanted to get up early, before Camary woke. He was hoping to leave without her. He wanted to talk to his babe. For ten long years, he wondered…hoped that he would find her.

Unfortunately, conference calls to the Trenton and Miami offices took up most of his morning. Damn, Camary. She knew he had a business to run. After all, if she wanted to spend money like there was no tomorrow, he had to keep working. Steph would've never spent his money the way Camary did.

By the time Ranger was able to head out for the day, it was early afternoon. He did manage to get away from Camary. She was getting her hair and nails done. He sneaked away before she could realize he was gone.

"Shelly, do you mind if I take off early today?" Grace asked. "It's my grandson's birthday. He's been wanting to see the new Chipmunk movie. My daughter in law is taking him to see it today, for his birthday. I'd like to go with them, if that's ok."

"Sure, Grace. If you could give me a few minutes, I need to go pick up Rikki. There's a half day of school, today."

"The movie doesn't start until two thirty. You have plenty of time."

Steph went to pick up Rikki. Shortly after they got back to the office, Grace left.

"Rikki, I need to make a few phone calls, can you sit at Grace's desk and do your homework? I won't be long, I promise. Maybe I can sneak out a little early and we can go for ice cream."

"Ice cream? Is this a cheat day, Mom?" Rikki asked.

Steph rarely allowed her daughter to indulge in sugary foods. When she was pregnant with Rikki, she began to eat healthy. It became such a habit, that she taught her daughter to eat healthy also. That and she wanted her daughter to have as many of her father's traits as possible.

"Yeah, Honey, this is a cheat day." Actually, it was a comfort day. Steph needed all the comfort she could get to make it through until Ranger and Camary left town.

She still wasn't sure what to do about Rikki. Everything in her knew it was best to keep her a secret, but somehow it didn't seem fair that Rikki's father was right here and she not even tell her. What would happen if one day she found out and she hadn't told her? Would Rikki hate her?

Ranger walked in the door of Steph's office. Rikki looked up at him. "Hi, can I help you?"

Ranger stood motionless, his feet glued to the floor. His mouth hung wide open. He was staring at his own eyes. Was this his daughter? She had to be, there was no mistaking she looked just like him.

"Hey, I know you." The little girl informed him.

"You do?" Ranger questioned, not knowing what else to say. Had Steph told her about him? Did she know all about him and he knew nothing about her?

"Yep, you're the man in the pictures with my mom." She informed him. "You're not a very nice man."

"Did your mom tell you I wasn't nice?"

"No. My mom won't talk about you. She only says you are someone she knew long time ago. In the pictures, my mom is smiling. She looks sooooooo happy. But, when she looks at the pictures, she cries. What did you do to my mom?"

"What is your name?" Ranger asked.

"Rikki, with an 'I'." She proudly said. "I was named after my dad."

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Ranger. Where is your dad?" Ranger asked. He wanted to know what Steph had told their daughter about him.

"He's off somewhere saving the world. He's making it a safe place for me and my mom." She looked kind of sad for a minute. "I never got to meet him, but my mom says that one day he might come back to us.

She says he's a hero. He's big and strong and very handsome. I have his eyes. Want to see something?" She raised one brow. "My mom can't raise only one. She told me my dad used to do it all the time."

"He sounds like a great man. What about a step dad?" Ranger asked. This little girl was just an array of information.

"I don't have one. My mom says there's no way she could ever love anyone, well…except me, as much as she loves my dad. She misses him very much, sometimes when I do something, make a certain face or sometimes I just say something to her…she cries. Like when I raise my brow at her. She says I remind her so much of my dad. Even though I don't know him, I miss him, too."

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Ten. I'll be eleven Christmas Day. My mom says I was her best Christmas gift ever."

"You're very tall for ten." Ranger told her.

"My dad was tall. My mom said her was over six feet."

Well…it was evident that Steph had told her everything about him except who he was. Why had she kept her from him all these years? Damn it, he had a right to know.

Just as Ranger was going to ask more questions, his cell phone rang. He pulled it from it holder and started speaking rapidly in Spanish. He only spoke a few minutes and hung up without saying goodbye.

"You have a potty mouth. Do you kiss your mom with that mouth? You really shouldn't use such bad words." With one hand on her hip, Rikki shook a finger at him.

"Especially to your wife. You should be nice to her; she's pregnant. You're not supposed to upset pregnant women. You don't have very good phone manors, either. You hung up without saying goodbye." God that was Steph's child. Her curls were as wild as her mom's, flying everywhere as she shook her head.

"You speak Spanish? How do you know I'm married? How do you know my wife?" Ranger was asking just too many questions for the little girl to keep up with him.

"_Sí, conozco a su esposa. Ella vino a mi casa ayer. Ella gritaba. ¿usted hizo su yesterda del grito, también?_

_(Yes, I know your wife; she came to my house yesterday. She was crying. Did you make her cry yesterday, also?)_

Rikki answered part of Ranger's questions in Spanish and the rest in English. Her Spanish wasn't perfect, but it wasn't bad either.

Take a look around this place; there are more Hispanic people than there are white people. You can't even order take out if you don't speak Spanish in this town. They teach it to us in school.

Besides, if I ever get to meet my dad or his family, I'll be able to talk to him in Spanish. He's Cuban. That's why I'm so dark, like you, and mom isn't dark. Are you Cuban? We're almost the same color."

"You're beautiful." Ranger couldn't help himself. Before he knew what he was doing, he walked over and put his arms around the child.

"Rikki, who are you talking to yourself?" Steph asked coming into the front office to see what her daughter was doing.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Tears immediately welled up in her eyes at the sight of their daughter in Ranger's arms. She wasn't sure if she should feel joy or fear. She dreamed about this moment for ten long years…wondered what it would be like. At the same time, she feared what this day would bring. Was it safe for Steph's daughter and the father she never knew to meet each other?

She knew if Camary could tell Rikki was Ranger's, he'd surely know. Steph's eyes met Ranger's and at that moment, she knew…yep, he knows.

"Ranger? I thought you were going to call me."

"Mom, look it's your friend. The one in the pictures with you."

"I wanted to see you. I thought that maybe we could talk. Now, I see that we _**need**_ to talk." He emphasized 'need'.

Ranger released Rikki. Her mom told her to go finish her homework in her office while she talked to Ranger.

"I had a right to know." He said. "Damn it, Steph, how could you fucking keep her from me? How could you be so selfish?"

"I can't do this right now." Steph hissed. "I promise my reasons were purely unselfish. You have no idea." She snapped at him.

"When can you do _**this**_?" He asked. "The best time would've been ten years ago."

"Ranger, I know you're upset. I never meant for you to find out like this."

"Never meant for me to find out like this or find out, period?" Ranger sneered.

"Ranger, this is not the time. Our daughter is in the next room. You don't want to do this now."

"When, then?" He asked.

"Rikki is going to a slumber party tonight. I have to drop her off about five. We can meet for coffee. Feel free to bring Camary, if you like."

"That's so not happening. This is between you and me. It has absolutely nothing to do with her."

"I'll see you tonight."

Steph turned to walk toward her own office. Just as she was getting to the doorway, Ranger stopped her.

"Babe." He called to her.

When she stopped and turned around, Ranger was right there. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. He held her so tight she could barely breathe.

God, it felt good to be in his arms again. Even if it was just until she could come to her senses and stop him.

He loosened his hold on her just enough so that he could look into her eyes. God, those eyes were still the most beautiful he'd ever seen, even if they were full of tears.

Steph was about to protest when she felt the familiar tingle of Ranger's lips on hers. Before she could stop herself, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her hands were tangled in his hair.

What the hell is she doing? He is married now, for whatever reason, she wasn't sure, but he is. The painful truth was, he wasn't hers anymore.

"Ranger, stop." She jerked out of his arms.

He released her and turned to walk out the door. Steph never turned around when he stopped and said, "I never stopped loving you."

"I know the feeling." She whispered after the door shut behind him.

**A/N: Surprise. I decided to give you an extra treat. I didn't post y/day and I'm not sure I'll have the chance to post tomorrow night and Ranger couldn't wait any longer to meet Rikki. He insisted I post it tonight. Hope you enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 4

"You fucking went to her house? What the fuck were you thinking? I told you to fucking stay away from her." He barked at her.

"Carlos." She touched his arm. "I had to know. She's the one, isn't she?" Camary already knew the answer to her question, but wanted to see if he would lie to her.

Ranger clenched his fists so hard; his nails were cutting into his skin. If she were a man, he'd kick her ass. He was breathing in and out rapidly thru his nose…snorting like a mad bull.

Ranger jerked out of her clutches. "Don't fucking touch me. I'm furious with you." He growled.

"But, Carlos, I love you…please" Camary pleaded

"You met my daughter. You knew I mother fucking had a daughter and you fucking didn't tell me. What the fuck were you thinking? How could you keep it from me?" Ranger roared at her.

"It wasn't me. It was Shelly. I swear…she told me not to tell you. She's the one that didn't want you to know. She threatened me that if I told you. I'm afraid of her. I was afraid she'd try to hurt me or our baby." 'Step two,' Camary smiled inwardly. "Carlos, I swear to you. Shelly doesn't want you to know. She's trying to keep your daughter from you."

"You lying bitch. She would never threaten you and she would never hurt your baby especially knowing it's mine. She would never do anything to hurt me. If she didn't want you to tell me, it's because she wanted to tell me herself."

"She wouldn't ever hurt you? Are you sure about that, Carlos? She kept your daughter away from you for ten years." Camary sneered.

"Camary shut the fuck up before you make me do something I'll regret."

Ranger was seething with anger. How dare Camary say anything condescending about his babe. He needed to get out of the room before he did something really stupid.

"What about our baby?" Camary sobbed.

"What about it, Camary? You tricked me into getting you pregnant. I was fucking passed out drunk." Ranger reminded her. "You and I both know I thought I was with her that night. That baby should be mine and Steph's."

"Carlos, I love you. I have nothing without you. I've done everything I know to make you love me. Why? Why can't you love me?" She pleaded.

"I think you know why. You took the one thing in this world that meant anything to me away. For that I can never forgive you. You knew I didn't love you when I married you." He said. "How could you've possibly not known, Camary?"

"Carlos, please." She begged, trying to wrap her arms around her husband

"I have to go." Ranger jerked away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"That is none of your fucking business."

"When are you coming back?" Camary cried.

"Not sure I am." He said walking out the door.

Camary let go of Ranger's arm. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. She was used to him walking away from her, but this time was different. She knew where he was going and whom he was going to and there was nothing she could do to stop him. Looks like her plan was going to blow up in her face.

As soon as he walked out the door of their hotel room, she clasped onto the bed and cried until she had no more tears left to cry.

"Hello." Steph answered her phone.

"Babe." Ranger's one word answer.

"I see your phone manners haven't changed." She tried to laugh.

"Have you dropped Rikki off at her friend's house?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just leaving there, now. There's a little coffee shop just down the road from my office, would you like to meet me there?"

"I really don't want to do this in public. Can't I just meet you at your house?"

"You and I both know that's probably not a good idea." Steph insisted.

"Babe, please. We need to talk in private."

As much of a bad idea it was, Steph knew it was probably best. What she had to say to Ranger was probably better said in private. She may even be putting his life as well as her and her daughter's life in danger…even after all these years.

Steph gave Ranger her address and instructed Ranger to pull into the garage. The door would shut behind him. Then she rushed home in hopes of beating him there. She needed time to prepare herself. She parked in the side driveway so that Ranger could have access to the garage.

She may be being over cautious, but she couldn't take any chances. If any of them were really in danger, she had to be careful.

"Come in, Ranger." She greeted him.

Ranger walked thru the kitchen door. Steph led him thru the kitchen to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? I have water, juice or un-sweet tea." Steph offered.

"Water will be fine." Ranger stood, with his hands in his pockets, fiddling with something while he waited for Steph to return.

"Have a seat." She said sitting down on the sofa. Ranger took a seat at one end of the sofa, while Steph sat at the other end.

"I had a right to know that we had a daughter." Ranger said a little harsher that he intended to sound.

"I did what I felt was best." Steph said.

"Best for whom?" He asked.

"For everyone one involved."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"If you want to talk like adults, I'm willing to talk to you, if you're going to yell at me you can leave now." Steph warned him. "You don't know how hard it was to walk away from you and everything and everyone that was important to me."

"I'm sorry. This is a shock to me. I came here looking for Raymond. Not only did I find you, but my daughter also. You can imagine what this is like for me."

"Yes, you are the last person I expected to see when I turned around."

"Babe, what happened? Why did you leave?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you why I left. I did what I thought was best."

"Best for whom?" Ranger asked. "You keep saying you did what was best."

"Best for you and our daughter."

"Steph, I never stopped…"

"Ranger, you're married. You're wife is pregnant. I'm not a part of the equation anymore."

"I don't love her." Ranger confessed.

"Doesn't matter, you're married."

"Babe, we have a daughter. Don't you think I had a right to know her?"

"Ranger, honestly…what would you have done? Married me?"

Ranger pulled his hand out of his pocket. In his hand was a small black box. "I was going to ask you to marry me that night. I wanted to spend eternity loving you and that was before I even knew about Rikki.

This is yours; I want you to have it, Babe." He placed the ring box on the coffee table and walked out the kitchen door.

Steph sat staring at the small box. She wondered what the ring looked like…was it prettier than Camary's ring? She wondered if it would look good on her finger.

What the hell was she thinking…all those things didn't matter. She wouldn't ever know. She couldn't accept the ring, even if it was just because wanted her to have it because it was bought for her. Ranger was married to someone else now.

Ranger returned and took a seat on the sofa. Steph was still staring at the box.

"Where'd you go?" She asked, not looking in his direction.

"I needed to make a quick call. I'm sorry it was important or I wouldn't have taken the time."

"I can't take that, Ranger. We're here to talk about Rikki, not us and what could've been."

"I can't go back now that I've found you. How can you honestly expect that I could walk away from you and our daughter? I can't pretend I don't know where you are and you can't expect me to pretend my daughter doesn't exist. Damn it, Stephanie, I love you."

"Ranger, please…you're making this hard on me."

Steph didn't know what to do. In her heart, all she wanted to do was jump into his arms.

Ranger scooted close to her. He pulled her into his arms.

"God, how good you feel in my arms. I never forgot what it was like to hold you. What made you leave, Babe? Please, tell me. I thought you loved me. Was it a lie? Were you just pretending to love me? 'Cause if you were, you were one hell of an actress. You even fooled me."

Steph began to sob. Her whole body was shaking. She had to tell him the truth. There is no way she could let him believe that she never loved him. In her mind, she knew she should just send him away…back to his wife, believing she never loved him, but her heart was telling her something completely different.

"Ranger, I did love you…I do love you. I never stopped. It was because I loved you I had to leave. I always hoped that one day we could be together again. But, I know that's not possible now."

"Why?"

"Why? Ranger, you know why." She pulled out of his arms. "You're married. You're wife is pregnant."

"I told you I don't love her."

"Then why did you marry her."

"You're probably not going to believe this. I did it for you."

Steph wasn't sure she had heard him right. Excuse me? He did it for her? That was a shocker. You marry one woman because you're in love with another.

She couldn't stand being so close to him. She got up and walked to the window that looked out over her back yard. Ranger walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Babe, just tell me. What made you leave? I can protect you and Rikki if it's necessary."

"I was leaving my apartment on my way back to Rangeman. A man in a black suit approached me. He said he was with the government.

He told me that I was a distraction to you. A distraction that neither you nor the government could afford. If I loved you, I would leave and never look back. He said I was putting your life in danger.

So, I packed up my things, left you a note and high-tailed it out of town. I was given a new social security number, new name and a whole new life.

Ranger, I really thought you were in some kind of danger. I let him relocate me and give me a new start. A few weeks after I left, I found out I was pregnant.

My initial plans were to go away for a little while. I only planned to be gone long enough to figure out what was happening. Then I found out I was pregnant and that complicated things."

"The government contacted you?"

"That's funny; my government contract officially ran out three months before you left. I was still on reserve until two days before. I planned on telling you that night and asking you to marry."

"I was planning a surprise of my own that night." Steph thought back to that night. She smiled through her tears at the thought of moving her stuff into Ranger's apartment without him knowing. He would've been so surprised. Not many people could actually surprise him.

Her smile didn't last long when she remembered how that day turned out to be the worst day of her life. She felt like her world was falling apart when she stepped onto that bus headed to her new life.

Ranger reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek. She took a deep breath and continued.

"The lease on my apartment was going to be up in a week. I wasn't going to renew the lease. I was going to move in with you. The guys were going to help distract you so I could move my stuff. I wanted to surprise you. I was at my apartment packing my things to get ready to move them to your apartment."

"Babe, I don't think he was from the government."

"Who? Why would someone tell me you were in danger if you weren't?"

"Camary."

"What does your wife have to do with this?"

"I really wish you'd quit calling her 'my wife'. She's only my wife on paper not in any way that counts. Especially not in my heart."

"Ok, so what does Camary have to do with this?"

"Do you remember the mission I went on just before you left? "

"Yeah, you went to South America."

"Ok, that mission was to rescue Camary. Her father contacted me. Her father is more or less on both sides of the fence. He has government contacts but at the same time, he's involved in other things. Because of his contacts, the government tends to overlook some of his involvements. Anyway, Camary had been kidnapped from a nightclub.

I went to rescue her. After I found her, I had to take her underground for a few months."

Tears welled up in Steph eyes. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of the story. God, Ranger was alone…underground with Camary before she left.

"Steph, I know that look. I never touched her. She was a job. I swear to you, I never had sex with her before you left." Ranger said. "Babe, I haven't had sex with Camary but maybe a few times since we've been married."

"Ranger, you can't expect me to believe you've been married to her for ten years and you haven't slept with her?" She wondered just how naïve he actually thought she was.

"Just before we were married, I changed my mind and resigned my contract. I left the day we were married. I was gone for twenty months.

When I came back, it took another eight months for me to heal. After I was released to go back to work, I'd leave before she woke and came home well after she was in bed. Sometimes, I wouldn't even go home. I'd sleep on my office sofa or I'd sneak up to our apartment.

I swear to you, I never initiated sex with her. The times we did have sex, she caught me in the middle of a dream about you."

"Ranger, you don't owe me an explanation. She is your wife. I can't expect you to not make love to your wife. I'm not going to lie, it hurts to imagine you with another woman, but I left. I couldn't expect you to not have another woman." Her stomach was in knots. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of Ranger and Camary in bed together. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"We never made love. It was sex." Ranger insisted. "To be honest, I get more enjoyment in the shower than I do with her."

"Please." Steph pleaded. "Can we change the subject? I really don't want to hear about you having sex with another woman."

"Four days after you left, a man came to me. He said he was here to talk to me about your safety and my future.

I was told it would be in my best interest to marry Camary. Your safety depended on me marrying her." Ranger explained how he came to marry Camary. "I didn't go for it at first. I tried to find you. But, with no success. You disappeared without a trace. Now I know why. You were given a complete make over. That's what the government calls it when they put someone into witness protection program. Camary's father has enough pull to make that happen.

Camary's family putting pressure on me, I broke down and married her. They told me you moved on with your life and I needed to do the same if I didn't want your new life to end badly.

The day of our wedding, her father brought me a picture of you and another man. You were smiling. You looked happy. He wanted me to believe you had moved on, already. I knew it wasn't true. You may have been smiling, but it wasn't my smile. 'See how happy she is. If you want it to stay that way, you'll make my daughter happy.' He said.

He assured me that you were ok and would remain that way as long as I stayed married to his daughter. I should've kept looking for you, but…they were watching me. I couldn't do a fucking thing without them knowing. They have more contacts than Rangeman does.

Babe, I swear…I do not love her."

"She knows you don't. She came to see me to beg me not to take you from her."

"I know, Rikki told me she came here. I confronted her. She told me it was you that didn't want me to know about Rikki. She said you threatened her."

"That lying bitch. Ranger, I swear…I never threatened her. She begged me not to tell you about Rikki. I told her that if I chose not to tell you, it wouldn't be for her. If I chose not to tell you, it would be what was best for you and Rikki.

She wants to say I threatened her. I give her a good damn reason to feel threatened.

You know, in the beginning…I felt sorry for her. She's pregnant and so in love with you. Then she came to my house and asked me not to take you away from her. That was ok. I still felt sorry for her and then she told me that her baby would not have a father.

My daughter hasn't had a father all her life, but she didn't care that Rikki grew up without you. She only cared about herself and her baby.

Never once did she say that maybe we could work something out between the three of us so that you and Rikki could get to know each other. No…her only concern was that you never find out about our daughter." Steph ranted. "I'll show her threatening." She mumbled.

Things fell silent between the two of them. Each taking time to collect their thoughts and feelings about what was happening. Things would defiantly change now, neither one of them sure how what was going to happen from here.

Ranger knew what he wanted to happen and if he had his way, Steph and Rikki were going to become a permanent part of his life.

"I love you and now that I found you, I'm not letting you go."

"Ranger we have to look at this realistically." Steph tried to explain.

He grabbed her to him and kissed her hard. "Tell me you don't want this." He demanded.

"You know what, Ranger? I can't tell you that because I refuse to lie to you. But it doesn't really matter."

"Why? I love you. You still love me. Rikki told me you did."

"Rikki told you that I loved you?"

"Well…she didn't know she was talking about me. She told me how much you loved her dad."

"She talks too much." Steph laughed at the thought of her daughter offering information to the enemy.

"Babe, now that I've found you, I can't live without you. I'll find the man who threatened you. I'll find a way for us to be together. You, me and Rikki."

"Ranger, I'm not sure it's that simple. If someone went to all that trouble to keep us apart, they're serious.

And, what about Camary? You are her world."

"Babe, she has made my life a living hell since the day I met her."

Before either one of them realized it, it was near midnight. They had a lot to work thru. They just seemed to lose track of time.

"Oh, wow. Look what time it is. You should probably get going. I'm sure Camary is worried. Does she know where you are?"

"I'm sure she does. I didn't tell her, but she's smart."

"I'm surprised she hasn't called you. Rikki told me about her calling you at the office. You really shouldn't curse in front of your daughter." Steph teased.

"I had no idea she spoke Spanish." Ranger said.

"I wanted her to be able to speak Spanish in case she ever got to meet you and the other side of her family."

"I was surprised. She told me I had a potty mouth and she shook her finger at me." Ranger smiled, thinking about his daughter going at him.

"I'm not surprised."

"She has your attitude." Ranger laughed

"Ranger, you really should go. I'm sure Camary is worried."

"Well, she probably has called. Knowing Camary, she's probably called at least twenty times. I left my phone in the truck."

"Wow, you left your phone in the truck. That doesn't sound like the Ric I knew."

"Say that again."

"What? That doesn't…"

"No, say my name." He leaned in and kissed her.

"Ric." She said breathlessly. "Ranger! Stop. I can't do this. I don't care if you don't love her; you're still married to her. I'm not going to be the other woman."

"You're not the other woman, Babe. She is." Ranger assured her.

"Regardless, it's not right. Even though, I'm not happy with her, right now…it's still not right."

"I'll sleep on the sofa. Please, Babe. Don't make me leave. I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid if I leave, you'll disappear again."

"No, Ranger. I'm not doing this. I can't. I need time to think. Besides, it could be dangerous for you to stay here. What if they are still watching you?"

"I will keep you safe. I don't want to leave you. Even if you do make me leave, I'm not going back to the hotel."

"Ranger." Steph scolded.

"Do you know the name of the man that approached you?" Ranger asked.

"Martin Bar…something. I can't remember his last name." Steph tried to recall.

"Broadman? Martin Broadman?" Ranger questioned.

"Yeah, that's sounds familiar." Steph tried to think.

"Martin works for Camary's dad. He is not a government agent."

"Ranger, I swear…I thought you were in trouble. I only left to protect you and I stayed gone to protect our daughter."

"It's ok, Babe. We're together now. I'm not ever letting you go." Ranger promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

**CHAPTER 5**

"**Let's call the office. I know the guys would love to talk to you. They've missed you almost as much as I have. We'll have to use your phone. I left mine in the truck."**

**Steph handed Ranger her cell phone. He pulled her down onto his lap and dialed the number. He placed light kisses up and down her neck while he waited for someone to answer the phone. She was giggling when Tank answered the phone.**

**Ranger put his finger in front of his lips, telling her to be quiet until the right moment.**

"**Rangeman." Tank answered the phone.**

"**Tank." Ranger said when his friend answered.**

"**Ranger. Good to hear from you. What's happening? You're not calling from your phone." Tank asked. "Is everything ok? You're not in any trouble are you?"**

"**I'm fine. I'll be offline for a while. Absolutely no interruptions. Understood? My phone won't be with me."**

"**Are you hiding from your lovely wife?" Tank's voice dripped with sarcasm.**

"**Let's just say…yes I am."**

"**When are you coming home? We're going to be really busy next week. You're probably going to be needed."**

"**I'm not sure when I'll be home, Tank. Listen, some things have surfaced here. Important things. I'm going to need more time than I thought. Call someone in from the Boston office if you need the extra help." **

"**You didn't kill her, did you?" Tank laughed. "Did you find the little weasel?"**

"**No, I didn't kill her. Not that the thought didn't enter my mind. I have a few leads, but nothing has panned out, yet."**

"**I don't know why you put up with her. That bitch doesn't only make you miserable, but the rest of us, also. You know there's more than one of us that would be more than willing to help you hide the body." Steph couldn't hold it any longer. She burst into laughter.**

**She was happy to see something hadn't changed. Even though she knew Tank was joking, or at least she hoped he was, the loyalty was still there.**

"**Ranger, where are you? Who is that in the background? That laugh sounded a lot like…"**

"**Like who?" Ranger asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.**

"**I must be working too hard. I'm having audio hallucinations. I could've sworn that I heard Bomber in the background."**

"**Hey, Tank." Ranger had the phone between them so that they could both her Tank's reaction.**

"**Bombshell? Is that really you? Woman if I was there…where are you two anyway? **

**Ranger, if you went off looking for Bomber and didn't tell us, I'm going to kick your ass when you get home."**

"**I didn't come here looking for Steph. Do you think I would've brought **_**her **_**with me if I was? It just happened to…look it's a long story and we'll explain it all to you later. Right now I just wanted Steph to be able to say hello to the gang."**

"**You never told me where you are." Tank said.**

"**We're in Canadian TX and what would you do if you were here?" Steph teased him.**

"**I'd smack you…right after I hugged the shit out of you." Tank laughed. "Hold on, I have to get the rest of the guys. They are going to shit."**

"**Tank." Ranger yelled.**

**Tank came back and put them on speakerphone. They could hear Lester, Bobby and Hal in the background complaining about Tank pulling them away from the game they were watching on TV.**

"**Ok, talk." Tank ordered.**

"**Hey, Guys." Steph was smiling so big. She missed the Merry Men almost as much as she missed Ranger.**

"**Steph." They all yelled at the same time.**

"**Yep. She's here with me." Ranger reported.**

"**Umm…I don't mean to put a damper on things, but where's Camary?" Lester had to be the one to ask.**

"**Don't really care." Ranger said.**

"**How?" Hal asked. "Where are you? Why did you leave? Are you coming back?"**

"**It's a long story. We'll explain it later. I just wanted Steph to be able to say hello. We'll call you tomorrow." Ranger said.**

"**You two don't have too much fun." Tank said.**

"**Tank, I'm going to need you to check on a few things for me. I'll call you tomorrow with some details." Ranger said.**

"**You got it, man. Are you bringing our girl home?" Lester asked.**

"**I'm planning on bringing my girls home." Ranger said with pride in his voice.**

"**Girls? Bomber, I didn't think you were into threesomes. If I'd know that, I would've suggested it long time ago." Lester smirked.**

"**Santos!" Ranger snapped. **

"**Ranger is talking about our daughter." Steph said.**

**There were gasps and then a dead silence on the other end of the phone. Bobby finally broke the silence.**

"**You two have a daughter?" Bobby asked.**

"**Yes, we have a daughter. She's ten. Her name is Rikki. She looks just like me. Ok, we'll call you tomorrow. I want to spend some time with Steph. We have a lot of catching up to do." Ranger said.**

**Ranger disconnected and threw the phone on the coffee table. He embraced Steph. For the longest time, he sat there holding her to him, not saying a word. He was just enjoying the feel of her body against his.**

**It was a euphoric feeling. He dreamed about this almost nightly. He was afraid to close his eyes for fear that this too was a dream.**

"**Ranger, I don't think it's a good idea for you to say here?" Steph finally spoke. "I mean, Camary does know where I live. What if she shows up here? What if she knows her family forced you to marry her? She could call them."**

"**Babe, there is no way short of calling the law or shooting me that you are going to get me to leave you. We will deal with whatever comes along, together."**

"**Ranger, really you should go." Steph said.**

"**No." He insisted.**

"**No?" Steph questioned.**

"**I promise I won't go anywhere. You can call me tomorrow." Steph wanted more than anything for him to stay with her, but it wasn't right. He had a wife; he needed to go to her.**

"**Babe, I'm staying."**

"**No, Ranger. I'm sorry."**

"**Can I stay a little longer, then?"**

**Steph and Ranger spent a few more hours talking and catching up on the past seven years. They talked about Rikki, Steph's job…anything about Steph and Rikki. Steph showed Ranger of picture of Rikki and herself.**

"**God, Babe, she is so beautiful. I can't believe she's mine."**

"**Oh trust me, she is. Sometimes, she's just as infuriating as you are. She raises her brow at me, just like you used to do."**

"**When can we tell her?" Ranger was almost afraid to ask. He wasn't sure Steph was ready to tell their daughter about him.**

"**I…I don't know, Ranger. This is going to be difficult for her to understand."**

"**Babe, I understand. I want to protect her just as much as you do, but she has a right to know me. I have the right to know her." Ranger's eyes were pleading for Steph to understand. "She told me about her dad. She's proud of him…me. **

**She told me that even though she doesn't know me, she misses me. Babe, please."**

"**I know you're right. She does deserve to know you're her father. I just need some time to prepare her."**

"**I understand. Can I take the two of you to dinner tomorrow night? We could tell her then." Ranger asked.**

"**Ranger, I don't know if that's enough time. I need to figure out how to tell her. Ranger, I…we will tell her. I just need to make sure we do it carefully."**

"**Can I still take the two of you to dinner?" Ranger requested.**

"**How are we going to explain you taking us to dinner and Camary not being there? She's smart. She'll have a ton of questions."**

"**Ok, I'll wait for a few days and then we're telling her. I have a lot of time to make up for, Babe. I have a lot of time to make up to her mom, also." Ranger said nuzzling her neck.**

"**I'm afraid that's going to have to wait a lot longer than telling Rikki. **

**Ranger, I understand that you don't love Camary and you only married her to protect me, but that doesn't change the fact that you are married. **

**I am not going to sleep with a married man. I never have and I'm not going to start now." Steph stated her case. "I hope you understand."**

"**Babe, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But, I can still fantasize about it, right?"**

"**I don't think I could stop you if I tried." Steph kissed his cheek. Now go. I have to get up early to pick Rikki up and get her to her kick boxing class. I want to take her to breakfast before her class."**

"**She takes kick boxing?"**

"**Yeah, she's very good." Steph smiled. "She's not exactly the girlie-girl kind of kid. Can't imagine where she gets that from."**

"**That's my daughter." Ranger was so proud. "Where are you taking her to breakfast?"**

"**Denny's." Steph said. "It's a Saturday morning tradition for us. We go to Denny's every Saturday morning before her class." **

"**What if I happen to show up at Denny's say around nine o'clock? Would you invite me to have breakfast with you two?"**

"**I suppose if you just happen to be there at the same time, it wouldn't hurt if you joined us." Steph admitted.**

"**You're really going to make me leave?" Ranger pretended to pout.**

"**That doesn't work on me and yes you're leaving."**

"**Will you at least sit here with me? I promise I'll carry you to bed when you fall asleep. I just want to hold you until you fall asleep. Please." He pleaded.**

"**I don't know. I'm not sure it's a good idea. I feel guilty."**

"**There is no reason to feel guilty. As soon as we figure this out, I'm filing for a divorce."**

"**What about the baby?" Steph asked.**

"**I'll request joint custody and pay child support. If you're ok with it, we'll get visitation. Rikki should know her bother or sister. I'd like her to meet Julie also." **

"**One thing at a time. Let's take this slow. We'll see how tomorrow morning goes and go from there."**

"**Can I hold you until you fall asleep?" Ranger begged. "Please. Babe, I've dreamed of holding you for so long. Please don't take this from me. I'll be a perfect gentleman, I promise. I'll carry you to bed and lock up behind me when I leave.**

"**Promise?"**

"**Scouts honor." Ranger promised, holding up three fingers displaying the boy scout oath. "I just want you know I'm not going back to the hotel room. I will not share a bed with her ever again."**

**Steph went to change into some nightclothes while Ranger stretched out on the sofa. When she returned, he had taken his shirt off and was lounging in his pants.**

**Steph was in an oversized t-shirt and a pair of baggy boxers. She still looked sexy as hell to Ranger, though. He was half sitting half lying down. Steph walked over to the sofa. She was nervous. She felt like a teenager about to lose her virginity.**

**Ranger could sense her nervousness. "Relax, Babe. I will be satisfied with just holding you. I'm not going to lie, I want nothing more than to make love with you, but I can wait."**

**Steph settled between Ranger's legs with her head resting on his chest. She could feel Ranger's heart beating against her ear. It was pounding. **

**Ranger instinctively tried to wrap her hair around his finger. "Why did you cut you hair, Babe?"**

"**New start, new me, new hair style. I guess I needed the change."**

"**I like it, but I like your wild curls better." He kissed the top of her head.**

"**The curls are still there, I just straighten my hair now."**

"**Will you not straighten it tomorrow? I love your curls. Please, for me?"**

"**I'll see what I can do."**

**Before long, Steph drifted into dreamland. It was the easiest she had fallen asleep in a very long time. Ranger held her while she slept.**

**Holding true to his promise, he reluctantly carried her to her bed, but only after he held her sleeping body in his arms for a while.**

"**Ranger." She mumbled when he laid her on the bed.**

"**Yeah, Babe."**

"**I love you."**

"**I love you too, Babe. Get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning."**


	8. Chapter 8

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 6

Steph arrived to pick Rikki up from the slumber party a little after eight thirty. It was loud inside the house, so loud that Steph could hear the girls from outside. God, she hoped that Rikki never wanted a slumber party.

"Shelly, hi…come in, please. The girls are just getting up; I'll let Rikki know you're here." Her friend Rebecca greeted her.

"Thanks, Becca. Was she any trouble?" Steph asked.

"Not at all. She's such a good child." She replied.

Steph visited with her friend while Rikki gathered her things.

"Ready, Kiddo?" Steph asked her daughter.

"Yep, are we going to Denny's for breakfast?" Rikki asked.

It had become a habit for them to go to Denny's every Saturday morning before Rikki's class. Saturday morning was Steph's favorite time of the week.

She and Rikki arrived at Denny's about twenty minutes to nine. Steph was surprised that Ranger wasn't already there. Mr. always early.

Steph and Rikki waited to be seated. Steph requested a seat in the corner. She and Rikki made their orders and chatted while they waited for their food.

Steph kept looking at her watch. It was nine-thirty and Ranger still hadn't showed. 'Maybe he changed his mind.' She thought.

Who was she fooling? You can never go back and he wasn't coming. Steph's heart ached at the thought that maybe he had changed his mind.

"Mom, you're not eating. Aren't you hungry?" Rikki asked.

"I…umm…yeah, Honey. I'm sorry, I was thinking." Steph tried to make excuses.

Steph and Rikki was almost finished eating when Steph looked up and saw Ranger walking in the door. "Sorry." He mouthed. She gave him a slight almost unnoticeable nod.

"Hey, Mom, look who's here. It's Ranger." Rikki said waving at him.

"Hola, Amigo." Rikki greeted as he approached their table. (hello friend)

"Hola, Hermoso." Ranger smiled at his daughter. (hello beautiful)

"Hi, Ranger." Steph smiled up at him. "Having some breakfast?"

"Hey, Steph." Ranger leaned down to give her a hug.

"Steph? Who's Steph? I thought you two were friends. You don't even know her name?" Rikki asked. "My mom's name is Shelly."

"Umm…Honey, my first name is Stephanie. It's a long story. I'll explain it to you sometime."

"Would you like to sit with me and my mom?" The little girl asked. "Where's your wife? Didn't she come with you? You know it's important for her to eat." Rikki informed him.

"She didn't come with me." Ranger hoped Rikki would drop the subject.

"Would you like to join us?" Steph repeated her daughter's offer to sit with them.

"Sure. How could I pass up an invitation from to beautiful ladies?"

Steph scooted over to give Ranger room to sit next to her. Rikki was rattling away a mile a minute. She wanted to know all about her mom and Ranger. How long they'd known each other. What kind of work her mom did for him. What her mom was like before she was a mom.

Ranger could barely keep up with her little mind. She changed the subject every thirty seconds.

"Mom, did you remember to ask Darrian if he could come to school with me for 'Dad's Day'?"

Jealousy shot thru Ranger. It was like twisting a knife in his gut. Another man was going to his daughter's school. Not just any man…but, his friend. Ranger knew Darrian was already interested in Steph. Now he was going to **his** daughter's school and pretend to be her father. Over his dead body.

Steph could feel him tense next to her. She patted his leg under the table, hoping her daughter wouldn't notice.

"No, Honey. I haven't talked to Darrian in a few days. I've been very busy." Steph told the little girl.

"Mom, its next week. What am I going to do? I will be the only kid without a dad." Rikki whined. "How could you?"

"I'll go with you. How's that?" Steph asked.

Steph wasn't sure what to do. She could tell that Ranger was not happy with the idea of Darrian playing daddy to his daughter.

"No. It's 'Dad Day,' not Mom Day." Rikki screamed at her mom. "I can't be the only kid in school with a mom there on Dad Day. What are you thinking?"

"Young Lady, don't you raise your voice at me." Steph corrected her.

"We'll work something out, I promise. We have a few days to come up with something." Steph promised.

"Ok." The little girl accepted her mom's promise.

All this time Ranger sat silently. Steph could feel tension and anger radiating from his body. He knew if he said something, it would come out wrong and he wasn't sure he could keep the disappointment and anger out of his voice.

"I need to go to the little girls' room, Mom." Rikki announced.

Rikki ran off to the bathroom. Ranger still said nothing. He was trying to think his words out be he spoke.

"Stephanie." Ut-oh…she still remembered using her full name meant he wasn't happy. "Darrian is NOT going to play daddy to my daughter.

I should be going with her. I AM her father. There is no way in hell that another man is going with her. That's the end of the story." Ranger hissed.

"I don't know who you think you are and you obviously don't remember me very well or you would remember that I don't take orders very well." Steph shot back.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I felt like I'd been stabbed in the stomach with a sword when she asked about Darrian going with her.

She's mine, damn it…I am her father not Darrian."

"Ranger, I'll think of something. Maybe I'll just keep her home." Steph said.

"Hey, here's an idea…why don't we just tell her…" Ranger started.

"Tell who what?" Rikki asked.

Ranger was so caught up in their conversation; he didn't notice Rikki standing next to him.

Steph's eyes darted to Ranger. She gave him a 'don't you dare' look. If looks could kill, Ranger would've probably been dead at that very moment.

"Nothing, Honey. Just grown-up talk." Steph hoped that would stop her daughter from asking any more questions.

"Maybe Ranger could go with me." Rikki suggested.

"Rikki, Ranger probably doesn't have time. He's a busy man."

"I could probably make the time." Ranger said.

Steph elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch." He grunted.

"Rikki, are you finished? We need to get you to class." Steph asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The little girl answered.

Steph grabbed hers and Rikki's ticket. She pulled her wallet out of her purse. Ranger put his hand on her arm.

"I got it, Ba…Steph." He said.

"No, I'm good, I can pay for ours." Steph said.

"I got it, Steph." Ranger insisted.

Steph finally gave in and let him pay. The three of them walked out the restaurant together. Ranger stood by her side while Steph buckled Rikki in the back seat.

Before Steph could shut the door, Rikki leaned out and waved to Ranger.

"Adiós Ranger." She called to him.

"Adiós Hermoso." Ranger returned.

Ranger walked around to the driver's side with Steph. The overwhelming desire to kiss her was almost unbearable. He had to shake his head to clear the image of him pushing her up against her SUV and kiss her until she had no conscious thought.

"What are you doing after you drop Rikki off at her class?" Ranger asked.

"I usually use the time to run errands, grocery shop or what ever I need to do." Steph answered.

"I'm coming with you." Ranger stated.

"Umm…probably not a good idea. Someone could see us." Steph reminded him. "I'm not willing to take that chance are you?"

"Then, you'll have to do your errands another time. We can go back to your house. I'm not through discussing the fact that you were going to let Darrian play daddy to my daughter." Ranger firmly stated.

"Fine, meet me at my house; here's the key. I'll be there in about fifteen or twenty minutes. Make yourself at home." She told him.

Steph dropped Rikki off at her class and headed back to her house. Ranger was already there. No surprise…he was already sitting on the sofa waiting for her, having plenty of time to stew over the fact that Steph was going to allow Darrian to play dad with his daughter and the fact that Steph and Darrian might actually be involved.

"Just what is your relationship with Darrian?" Ranger immediately asked.

"Whoa…where did that come from?" Steph acted defensively. "You have some nerve asking me a question like that, Ranger. You are in no position to question my personal life."

"Well, you were going to let him play daddy to '**my daughter**' so, I just had to wonder if there was something between the two of you. Something you're not telling me." Ranger knew he was acting foolishly, but he couldn't help the feeling of jealously.

"Ranger, Darrian is my friend. Not that it's any of your business. We meet for lunch occasionally. I watch his son sometimes when it's his time with him and he is called out to work.

Rikki and Lyric are friends. He meets us at the park for the two of them to play together. I'm not going to lie and tell you he's not interested.

He has asked me out a few times, but I always declined his offer. I never wanted another man in my life. I was perfectly happy with it being just Rikki and me. Not that I should have to explain anything to you. After all you are the one that is married." Steph hissed.

"You know damn well why I married her. Fuck, Stephanie, it's not as if I even wanted to marry her."

"You know what? I refuse to argue with you. You can leave." Steph was quickly reaching rhino mode.

"Look, I'm sorry. I…I…it's just when she asked if Darrian was going to her school function, I was…well…I was jealous. I felt like I had been sucker punched in my stomach. He has had all this time with the two of you and I've had nothing." Ranger tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, also. I know things are a bit on edge right now. We've both on edge. Our lives are about to change. We both are saying things that we don't mean." Steph said.

"I admit I was out of line with the accusations about you and Darrian, even if you two were seeing each other." Ranger sighed. That thought left a knot in his stomach the size of a boulder. He couldn't even stand to think about another man touching her. "I know it's none of my business, but you have to understand how I feel."

"I do, Ranger. I know exactly how you feel. I know it's hard. It's hard for me to think about you with Camary without it tearing me apart. But, honest…there's nothing between Darrian and I. Not on my part anyway.

He's been a very good friend to me, but that's as far as it goes." Steph couldn't explain the feeling she had, but in her heart she felt like she owed Ranger an explanation.

"Now, when do I get to tell my daughter I'm her father?" Ranger pressed.

"I see you are not going to let this go." Steph huffed out a breath. "You're determined to do this now, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not going to let this go and yes, I am determined to do this as soon as possible. I am her father and she has a right to know. She deserves the chance to love me or…reject me." He sadly mumbled the last words.

"I tell you what, let me prepare her tonight and tomorrow you can join us for lunch. We'll tell her then. Deal?"

"I guess that'll work. Do you think she's going to accept me, Babe?" Ranger hopefully asked. "I so want to be a father to her. I want to take her places and teach her things. I want her to meet my family.

Oh, Steph, there's so much I want to do with her…so much I'd like to explain to her. I hope she'll believe how much I love her already."

"I think she will. We'll carefully explain the situation…as much as we can tell her. She's a very smart little girl. I'm surprised she hasn't figured out that she looks like you already." Steph said.

"She noticed that we have the same skin tone. She asked me if I was Cuban." Ranger smiled remembering his conversation with his daughter.

"I'm sure she's going to love you." Steph said. "Give her a chance to get to know you and you'll see…she'll warm right up to you."

"Babe, I need to take this call." Ranger said, pulling his cell phone from its holder.

"Hey Tank, give me a sec." Ranger spoke into his phone.

"It's ok; I need to leave to get Rikki. Call me later."

"I will." He said kissing the top of her head before he walked out the door. "I love you." He called behind him.

"Tank, you have anything new?" Ranger asked.

"Oh…man, you're not going to believe this." Tank said. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me you're not going to go ballistic and kill anyone."

"I can't make any promises." Ranger sneered.

"Ranger. I need your word. Trust me, you're going to want to strangle someone. But after the initial shock wears off, you're going to be the happiest man on earth." Tank reinforced.

"Fine. I won't kill anyone." Ranger huffed. "Now, tell me what the fuck you have and it better be good."

"Ranger, there's a possibility you and Camary were never married."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Tank? You better not be fucking with me. If this you're idea of funny, I'm not amused. If Santos put you up to this as a practical joke, I'll kill the both of you and no one will ever find your body." Ranger warned.

"I'm not Man. This is real shit. I'd never joke about something like this. Especially if it gets that bitch out of our lives. You remember the JP that married you?"

"Yeah, sleazy little fucker. How could I forget him?"

"Well, it appears his license expired a few days before he married you and Camary. He was not actually reinstated until the day after he signed your marriage certificate.

If that's true, you're not legally married. I'm waiting on a phone call from the courthouse now. I'll let you know as soon as I confirm the situation."

"Anything else?" Ranger asked.

"We have Martin. That's how I found out about the JP. He is such a wus. It didn't take much to make him sing like a fucking bird. Your dear father in law doesn't have as much pull as he used to have.

Several of his contacts are no longer with the service or have died. There's a weakening in the family. According to Martin, his health is failing…might not be around much longer.

Hey, hold on…I have a call, it may be the courthouse."

Tank put Ranger on hold to take the other call. Ranger impatiently sat on hold for about five minutes before Tank came back to the line. Ranger wasn't the most patient person. He never sat on hold for anyone. There was no way he was going to hang up this time. This call was worth waiting for.

"Ranger, it's confirmed…you and the wicked witch are not legally married."

"Book her on the first flight you can find, back to Trenton. Have one of the guys pack all her stuff. Have it waiting downstairs for her.

I do not want her past the garage. Make sure everyone understands…she is not allowed in my building.

I want her gone before I get back in town." Ranger ordered.

"Are you bringing Bombshell back when you come?" Tank asked.

"I hope so." Ranger answered. "I need to go. Call me if you get any more information from Martin. I'll call you later."

"Are you on your way to tell Steph you aren't really married?"

"No, I'm going to confront Camary. I want to be completely through with her the next time I see Steph."

"Good luck, Man." Laughed.

"Thanks, Fucker." Ranger hung up his phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**POTTY MOUTH WARNING. THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREME BAD LANGUAGE**

**IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE**

CHAPTER 7

Ranger sat in front of his and Camary's hotel room. Correction…make that Camary's hotel room. There is no way in hell he'd ever share anything with that conniving dead fuck, bitch.

He closed his eyes, took in deep breaths through his nose, and released them slowly through his mouth. Relaxation techniques were not working. He doubted there was anything that was going to calm his anger before he walked in that room. He only hoped he could control himself and not do anything stupid.

Ranger's body shook as he seethed with anger. Ten years…ten fucking years he lived with this woman. Ten years he could've been with Steph and their daughter. Ten years he spent the holidays at Camary's family pretending everything was just peachy. Ten years he put up with her family. Ten fucking years he missed Steph. Ten fucking years he wasted. Ten years he missed out on so much. God, he hated this woman.

He was walking in that room and he had only one question. If she knew…she was going to pay. If she didn't, he may spare her.

The hotel door swung open with enough force to make a hole in the wall. Camary was sitting on the bed. It was evident that she had been crying.

"Baby, where have you been? I was worried about you." She asked. "I tried to call you. You weren't answering your phone."

"I have one question for you, Camary. One fucking question. If you know what's best, you better have the right fucking answer." Ranger's voice shook with anger. "Don't even insult me by trying to lie to me."

"What's wrong? You look upset, Baby. What can I do to help relax you?" Camary tried to put her arms around Ranger.

"Did you know we weren't legally married?" He coldly asked, pushing her away from him.

The look on Camary's face told him all he needed to know, but he wanted to hear her say it aloud. Either she come clean or he would snap her fucking neck. Camary said nothing.

"Answer me, damn it…fucking answer me!" He demanded. "Did you know we weren't legally married?"

Camary sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. It was now or never. She had to plea her case. It had better be good or she'd lose the man she loved forever.

"Hey, up here…I'm up here not on the fucking floor."

Camary cautiously lifted her eyes to meet Rangers. With tears streaming down her face and fear in her eyes, she started to speak.

"You may want to think about your answer before you speak, Camary." Ranger warned.

"Baby…"

"Stop calling me Baby and answer me." He clenched his fist.

"Carlos, I love you. Everything I did was for you. I tried to make a home for us." She pleaded.

"Did you fucking know?" He repeated a little more forcefully this time.

Tears streamed down her face. She refused to look up to his eyes. Covering her face with her hands, she nodded her head.

"You fucking cunt. You knew all this time. Ten fucking years you allowed me to believe we were married. You had to have known I would find out, eventually." Ranger was furious. The only reason she was safe at this point was that he didn't believe in hitting women.

"Exactly how fucking much do you know?" Ranger asked.

"I know when you and I were underground; I fell hopelessly in love with you. I know that I couldn't live without you. I knew that there was no way in hell she loved you as much as I did.

When we went back above ground, I told my father how great you were to me. How you protected me and how safe you made me feel. He knew I was in love with you.

He asked me, 'Does he make you happy, Love?' The only answer I had for him was, 'More than you'll ever know.' He told me not to worry that he would make sure that I was happy…no matter what.

The next thing I knew we were spending time together and you didn't talk about Shelly anymore. The day you came to my apartment and suggested we get married, I was so happy I didn't even care if you didn't actually propose to me. I accepted before you had a chance to change you mind.

I also knew that Martin had a talk with Shelly."

"Steph. Her name is Steph…not Shelly. Get it fucking right." Ranger corrected her.

"Ok, I know Martin had a talk with Steph. A few days later, my father came to me and told me everything was taken care of and that I would have my happy ever after."

"Is there anything else you should fucking tell me?" Ranger snapped at her.

"Yeah, I knew about the JP's license being expired. Daddy said he would fix it, not to worry." Camary confessed.

"Anything else?" Ranger demanded.

"Oh God." She sobbed.

"Camary, I'm fucking warning you. This is your one and only chance to tell me everything you know. If you choose not to tell me the truth, I will not be fucking responsible for your safety.

I'm not fucking playing, Camary."

"I knew about Rikki. I wasn't positive, but I knew there was a chance that she was carrying your child. I over heard Daddy and Martin talking a few months after we were married. I should've walked away, but I couldn't.

"_Sir, the woman is pregnant."_

"_Is it Manoso's?"_

"_I'm sure it is. I don't think she'll admit it, there's really no way to tell until the child is born."_

"_Make sure she stays out of the way and make sure Manoso can never find her. Watch her…closely. My little girl's happiness depends on you doing your job."_

"_I understand. I got her a new social security number, new name. She is untraceable. I assure you. Manoso will never find her. If that's not enough, I have a man on her."_

"_Don't underestimate him. He's very resourceful."_

"_He will never find her, I promise."_

Camary recited the conversation she overheard so many years ago. She glanced up to look at Ranger. His face was red with furry. His body was shaking. His fists were clenched.

He can't remember ever being this angry with anyone…ever. He turned and stood in the door of the hotel room. He couldn't even look at her. He had never wanted to hit a woman so bad in all his life.

"I questioned Martin about what I overheard. He never gave me a straight answer. All he told me was the less I knew, the better. I swear, I never knew for sure she was pregnant or that the baby was yours until I went to Shelly's house and saw Rikki. I knew the minute I saw her, she was yours."

"Stephanie. Her fucking name is Stephanie." Ranger raged. He turned to her. "The site of you makes me ill." He spat.

Camary walked up behind him and put a shaking hand on his shoulder. "Carlos, everything I did was because I love you and didn't want to lose you.

Why can you forgive her and not me? She walked out on you; I didn't."

"I can't fucking believe." He grabbed her up by her arms and held her against the wall. "You are so lucky you're not a man or I would fucking pound you into a bloody mess."

"You're hurting me." She tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Oh too fucking bad. You took everything from me. You denied my daughter the chance to know me. You took the only woman I ever loved away from me.

You selfish bitch. And why? So you could get what you wanted." Ranger let go of Camary and walked away before he forgot that he didn't hit women. "You don't love anyone but yourself."

"That's not true. I love you and I thought that eventually you'd love me too, Carlos." She sniffed.

"Stop sniveling. It's very unbecoming…even for you" Ranger hissed.

"You have to believe me." She pleaded.

"How stupid are you, Camary? Didn't it ever occur to you that after I saw Steph, I'd find out about Rikki, also? Did you honestly think somehow, Rikki would remain a secret?

Even after we were here, you still fucking pretended that you knew nothing. You had to have known I'd figure it out, eventually. Don't you think it would've been better to come clean?" He hissed.

"I don't know. I hoped we'd leave. I thought if I went to Shelly…Steph and convinced her not to say anything, we'd be back on our way home and it'd finally be over once and for all.

I was hoping she would've moved on and you seeing that she moved on, you would finally allow yourself to love me and our baby.

Please, you have to understand. I would do anything not to lose you. I love you, Carlos. You are my life. Without you, I am nothing. I don't want to live without you." She desperately tried to make him understand.

"See this is where you don't understand, I don't give a fuck. You have deceived me for ten fucking years. You lied to me. I despised being lied to…more than anything. You kept me from my real family." Ranger sneered. "So…you're saying if I'm not in the picture, you don't even care about 'our' baby? Is that baby even fucking mine?"

"How dare you insinuate I don't care about this baby." Camary raised her hand as if she were going to slap him.

"That would not be a good idea, Bitch. Do not ever raise your hand to me. I will fucking break it off your arm." Ranger warned. "If you don't want to live without me, then you must not care about the baby. If you die…so does the baby."

Ranger wasn't nearly through raking her over the coals when his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, he realized he needed to take the call. Maybe it was some good news.

"Speak." He barked.

"Good, she'll be there. Is there anything else?" Ranger asked.

"I'll call you when she's on the plane."

Ranger ended his phone call and turned to Camary. He was still very angry with her. He seriously needed to end this conversation. He needed to get out of the room before…

"I want you packed up and ready to go to the airport in two hours. You are booked on a flight back to Trenton. You will be on that flight. You will return to Trenton long enough to get your stuff out of my building and then you will leave.

I don't give a fuck where you go. I don't give a fuck if you have anywhere to go. Make sure you are not in my building when I return home. Are we clear?"

"Don't threaten me. I will call my father. You and your 'little babe and her bastard child' will regret it, I swear."

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed in her face. Ranger was only inches from her face. Close enough that she could feel the heat from his anger radiating off his body. "What the fuck did you say? I think I must've misunderstood. You did not just call my daughter a bastard did you?" Ranger snapped.

Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. He prayed for the strength not to hurt her. It was taking all he had in him not punch her as if she were a man.

"You do realize I could fucking snap you neck like a twig, right now, don't you?"

He finally regained his senses and released her. He turned and punched the wall. The wall was a little sturdier than he thought. His knuckles immediately began to swell and bruising was already apparent.

"I can't even stand to look at you. I have never hated a person as much as I hate you at this moment. You disgust me.

There will be a car here to pick you up to go to the airport. Make sure you and your stuff is out of my building as soon as you get back to Trenton.

Go straight to Rangeman from the airport. And, Camary…do not ever threaten me again. I am not someone you want to fuck with, understand. You father is of no threat to me anymore." He slammed the door behind him.

Camary came to the door. She stood in the doorway, watching…hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Carlos, wait…please." She begged.

Ranger didn't say a word. He simply started the truck and drove off.

"Babe, hey when you get this message, call me. I need to see you…soon." Damn why didn't she answer? Ranger wondered if something had happened to her.

He called her phone again. "Babe, call me it's important."

Ranger left the motel. He just started driving. He needed to clear his head and driving usually did that for him.

Steph still hadn't called him back. He grabbed his phone and called her again. "Babe, please call me."

Ranger called her phone two more times, leaving the same message each time. Where the fuck was she? Why wasn't she returning his calls?

Ranger made a U-turn and was heading to her house when she finally called him.

"Babe, where are you? Why weren't you answering your phone?" Ranger asked.

"I left it in the truck when I went in to get Rikki."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on my way home. Where are you? You tore out of my house like a bat out of hell. Is everything ok?"

"Are you on your way home?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, should be there in about ten minutes." She answered.

"Can I come over? I really need to see you." Ranger asked. "Please, Babe, I know we agreed to tell Rikki tomorrow, but I need to see you. You can tell Rikki what ever you want why I'm there."

"Rikki's best friend invited her to go eat and to the movies. I thought that with all that was going on, it was a good idea. I could use the time to figure out how were going to tell our daughter about you."

"I'm almost there. I'll see you in a few minutes, Babe."

Ranger beat Steph to her house. He parked in the garage and went in to wait for her.

The minute she entered the house, Ranger shut the door behind her and had her pinned against the door. He attacked her lips. Kissing down her neck, his hands roamed all over her body.

With one hand, he kneaded one of her breast and the other cupped her ass, pulling her body as tightly as he could against his.

Ranger was painfully hard. Steph could feel exactly how hard as he rubbed his erection against her.

Steph moaned loudly when bit at her pulse point; then groaned at the loss of his hand on her breast. He moved down her body, popping the button on her shorts, he shoved his hand in her shorts.

Tears ran down her face. Every emotion running through her body crossed her face. How could something so wrong feel so right? She stood with her hands plastered against the wall allowing Ranger to molest her body. As wrong as she knew it was, she couldn't make him stop. She had craved this feeling for so long.

"Ranger, stop." She jerked out of his clutches. "I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have let it go this far."

Steph walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Ranger stood in the doorway watching her rub the bottle of water first over her face and then across her neck.

"I don't know what came over me." She finally spoke. "It felt so good to be in your arms…to have you touching me, I forgot for a moment."

"Forgot what, Babe? Forgot that I was married?" Ranger asked.

"Yes." She sadly admitted.

Ranger closed the space between them. He rapped his arms around her. Trapping her between his body and the counter.

"If I weren't married would you allow me to do this?" He asked running his tongue up her neck.

"Or would you allow me to do this?" He said pushing his hand under her shirt.

"Ranger, stop. Please?" She begged. "This isn't fair. You're not being fair to me or Camary."

"What about this?" He lifted her bra and cupped her breast, ignoring her pleas.

Steph moaned against his neck. God, it felt so good to be touched by a man again. It had been ten long years since she'd allowed a man to touch her.

"What about this? Would you allow me to do this…if I weren't married?" He slid his hand down her stomach and into her shorts. Ranger glided his fingers between her folds. God, she was so wet. He could remember how sweet she tasted. Oh, to taste her again would be heaven to him.

He slid his fingers up until he found her clit. "Would you let me do this?" He asked rubbing circles around the sensitive spot. She shook in his arms

"What about this?" He breathed against her ear, plunging two fingers inside. "If I weren't married, would you allow me to do this to you?"

"Oh, God…yes." She panted, riding his fingers. "Please, Ric."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm not married then." He smiled against the side or her face.

Steph was so consumed by the pleasure she was feeling, it took a minute to register what Ranger had said.

"What did you say?" She squeaked.

"Witch part? I said a lot of things." He chuckled, placing wet, open-mouth kisses down her neck.

"About not being married." She said.

"Oh, yeah…that; I'm not married." He said nonchalantly before continuing the assault on her body.

"Ranger, are you lying to me? Is this a ploy to get me to have sex with you? 'Cause, if you weren't married, we would not be standing in my kitchen, right now.

If this is a joke, I don't find it very funny. I haven't had sex in a very long time. A very, very long time…so I'm not in the mood for jokes." She warned.

"Not joking, Babe. The marriage was never legal. The JP that supposedly married us license expired a few days before he married us. He wasn't recertified until the day after he signed our marriage certificate. We were never married." Ranger smiled his hundred-watt smile.

"That's was the phone call, earlier. Tank was digging around trying to find some information on Camary's family. He happened to find out we were never legally married."

"Really?" Steph asked. "I mean it, Ranger. This better not be a lie."

"Really." Ranger repeated her words. "You can call Tank to verify what I'm telling you."

Steph threw her arms around Ranger's neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She peppered his face with kisses.

"How long before our daughter comes home?" Ranger sheepishly asked.

"It's one now, the movie starts at two; it'll be over about four. Then they're going to have pizza. She should be home around six. Five hours."

"Not near enough time, but it'll do for starters." Ranger headed towards the bedroom, kissing his woman the whole way.

"Oh, Boy!" Steph thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT**

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 8

"How long before our daughter comes home?" Ranger sheepishly asked.

"It's one now; the movie starts at two forty five. Probably about five. Four hours."

"Not near enough time, but it'll do for starters." Ranger headed towards the bedroom, kissing his woman the whole way.

He placed her on the bed and stood back to take in the site. God, she was so beautiful. Images of her withering under raced through his mind.

Steph sat up, grabbed the tail of her shirt to pull it over her head. Ranger abruptly stopped her. Kneeling at the side of the bed, grabbing her ankles, he pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, no you don't. I've dreamed of this moment for ten long years. Let me do this." He said pulling her shirt over her head.

Steph sat on the edge of the bed with Ranger kneeling between her legs. He cupped her face in his hands, pulled her to him and devoured her mouth.

He trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck and between her breasts. With one flip of his fingers, her bra was unfastened and falling forward.

As soon as her breasts were exposed, he latched on to first her right breast, sucking it hard into his mouth, then the left. Steph arched into him and moaned loud and long. He gave both breast equal attention before moving further south.

Steph whimpered at the loss of contact when Ranger backed away from her.

He stood and held his hands out to Steph. She placed her tiny hands in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

He knelt in before her, tugging at the button of her shorts. Sliding her shorts and panties down at the same time, he followed the path of her clothes down her legs with hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses. Her shorts fell to her ankles. That's where they lay forgotten until she stepped out of them. Standing before him, there she was in all her glory…naked as the day she was born.

Ranger looked up at her thru his lashes. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted slightly backwards.

Ranger leaned close and inhaled deeply thru his nose, breathing in the scent that was uniquely his babe.

Grabbing her hips, Ranger buried his face between her legs. His tongue darted out and swiped her clit. Steph screamed. Ranger continued to make circles round her clit until her legs were shaking.

Her legs became so weak and shaky she was barely able to stand. Ranger laid her back on the bed.

"Open you legs for me, Babe. Open to me and allow me to enjoy you.

Steph complied, spreading her legs open as wide as she could. Ranger stared at her. God she's so wet. Wet with desire and it was desire for him. God, what a beautiful site.

The site of Steph's leg spread wide open in front of him made his dick harder than he thought possible, anymore…harder than it had been in years. So hard, it was almost painful.

His dick throbbed, his balls ached. Soon…soon, he would be buried deep inside her. But, first…he was going to enjoy watching her fly apart in his face.

He felt like a teenage about to cum in his pants. Something he had done since he was a kid.

He unfastened his pants to relieve some of the pressure. His dick sprung free. He shoved his pants down to his knees.

He wrapped his free hand around the base of his dick and balls and squeezed. He massaged his balls roughly, moaning into her opening. Even his own tough felt good to him at that moment.

His tongue working its magic, moving in and out of Steph's opening. God, please give him the power to hold out just a little longer.

He pulled back and shoved two fingers inside her. Her body jerked off the bed and she whaled out something unrecognizable.

Ranger worked his fingers in and out of Steph's body. She was riding his fingers hard, panting and gasping for air.

Fingers working in and out, tongue torturing her clit…Ranger teased her. Every time she was close, he would stop.

"Oh, God. Ric, please. I'm so close; please…I can't take it much longer. Please Ric let me cum." She begged.

"You ready, Babe? Should I let you cum, now?" He said, seductively.

"Oh God, yes!" She screamed in frustration. What the hell was he thinking? She hadn't been with a man in ten years…of course she's ready.

Ranger shoved his fingers deep inside Steph hard. He sucked her clit into his mouth, rolling it between his lips.

Steph's legs began to quiver. Her body tensed then began to convulse. She screamed out his name as complete passion took over her body. Waves of heated pleasure hit her like a wrecking ball.

She lay motionless, unable to move. Ranger's head rested on her thigh with his balls still firmly gripped in his hand.

"God, you are so beautiful when you cum." He kissed the inside of her thigh.

Without lifting her head, Steph reached her arms out to him. Ranger crawled up her body and right into her welcoming arms.

He kissed his way to her lips. He softly rubbed his lips back and forth across her before he plunged his tongue into her mouth, letting her own taste invade her taste buds.

There was nothing sexier than a woman that will kiss the lips that is covered in her own juices. It brought him to the brink of his control. Damn, he was hard and aching for her. He needed her more than he needed air to breath.

Ranger straddled Steph, bracing himself on his knees and elbows so that he didn't put too much of his weight on her. Without breaking the seal of their lips, he scooted them to the middle of the bed.

He kissed feverishly. "I want to be inside you so badly, but I'm afraid I won't make it fully inside you before I lose it, Babe."

"Please." She pleaded. "I haven't felt a man inside me in ten years. It's been too long."

Ranger placed the head of his dick at Steph's opening and gently pushed. Steph screamed out as Ranger tried to push further inside her. Was it pleasure, pain or both? She always heard there was a fine line between pain and pleasure. She finally understood what that meant.

Ranger groaned as he tried to inch his way inside the woman he had longed for, for so long. She was so tight that it was almost as painful for him. She felt like a virgin wrapped around him.

He couldn't believe a woman as passionate and giving as Steph had been without a man for so long.

"God, Babe, you are so tight. I'm going to hurt you." He apologized. "I'm trying to go slow, but I've wanted to be inside you for so long, it's hard to be easy."

Steph wrapped her legs around Ranger and thrust her body up with a force. In one swift moment, Ranger was buried deep inside her.

Ranger stilled himself for a brief moment to regain his control and give Steph a chance to adjust to him being inside her. He began moving in and out of her slowly.

"I've waited too long for us to be together again for you to want to be easy with me. Now fuck me like you hate me." She demanded.

That was all the encouragement he needed. He control snapped. Ranger was pumping in and out of Steph with all he had in him…primal grunts erupting from inside him with every thrust. He would pull almost all the way out of her before he slammed back into her.

He poured every ounce of love and passion he felt for her into her. Her body responded to his with the same love. There was connection…a bond between them that they could both feel.

Steph was withering under him, moaning and panting. The sheet tightly gripped in her hands…knuckles white, sweat drenched curls stuck to her face, her mouth was dry and her eyes were rolling in their sockets. God, if she survived this she so wanted to do it again.

With her heels firmly planted on the bed, she moved her hips from side to side, thrusting her hips upward at the same time.

Ranger tried to hold out as long as he could. The sensation, the pleasure was so overwhelming; he wasn't ready for it to end.

Steph was so close to the melt down orgasm and she wanted Ranger to share the experience.

"Ric." Steph whispered. "Cum, my love. Cum with me." She chanted.

That was all it took. Ranger threw his head back, roaring like a lion, he exploded inside the woman under him, bringing her to oblivion with him.

He clasped on top of her for a moment before rolling to his side, pulling Steph with him. He pulled her to him, holding her limp body in his arms. Both were breathless and drenched in sweat. Neither able to speak, much less move.

It was several minutes before either one of them recovered. Ranger pulled the sheet over them when the cool breezed for the air conditioner cutting on hit them.

"Babe." He said.

"Hmm."

"You ok?"

"I'm better than ok. That was amazing. Better than I remembered."

"I never forgot." Ranger softly said. "I never forgot was it was like to hold you in my arms. It's hard to forget something you dream about almost every night."

"Oh, Ric. I was so stupid. How could I let this happen to us?" Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Ranger them to a sitting position. He gently pushed Steph back, cupping her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping her tears he spoke.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I let this happen just as much as you did." Ranger stated. "But, that doesn't matter anymore. We are together now and that's never going to change. I will fight the devil to protect you and our daughter.

You'd have to kill me to get away from me ever again." Ranger boldly staked his claim on Steph and Rikki.

"Oh, Ric, I love you so much. That's why I never became involved with another man. There was never another man that could compare to you."

"Babe, I may have married Camary, or should I say…thought I married her, but she was not my choice. And…she could never compare to you. Couldn't even come close.

For as long as I live there will never be another woman for me."

He kissed her passionately. Scooting down in the bed, he pulled her on top of him. "How much longer do we have?" He asked.

"About two hours." Steph answered.

Ranger and Steph spent the next hour making love in bed before they took it to the shower.

Ranger stepped under the spray, pulling Steph with him. Positioning her back to his front, he poured shower gel down her body.

Her body was slick from the soap. Ranger slid his hands down her body until her found her clit. He stood behind her with a massive hard on pressing at her back.

"Ric." Steph scolded. "I thought we came to take a shower."

"Babe, I need to make love to you one more time. Our daughter is going to be home shortly and I won't be able to touch you.

Do you know how hard it is going to be to not touch you?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Well, it won't be too hard when you're not here." Steph shivered from the sensation of Ranger's kisses.

Ranger was so involved with kissing Steph; it took a moment for what she said to register.

"I'm not going anywhere. No fucking way am I leaving. I'll sleep on the sofa if I have to, but I'm not leaving you and my daughter."

If he remembered correctly, Steph was easily distracted when he kissed her. He could get her to agree to almost anything just by kissing her.

Not anymore. "I don't think so. What are we going to tell Rikki? She knows you're married. She's not going to understand, Ric."

"I don't care what you tell her. How about we tell her I'm her father and how much I love her and her mother." Ranger suggested.

"I thought we agreed I'd tell her tomorrow." Steph reminded him.

"I changed my mind. Please, Babe let's tell her tonight. I want my daughter to know I'm her father.

I know it sounds crazy, but I love her so much. Even though I just found out about her, I can't help it; I love her already, that's all." He stopped there and said no more.

Steph turned in his arms and looked up to his eyes. His usual blank face said so much at that moment. How could she deny him?

She stood up on her toes and kissed his lips, his jaw, and then the shell of his ear. "We will tell her tonight." She whispered.

"Thank you, Babe." He smiled thru watery eyes. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 9

"Mom." Rikki yelled running in the door to tell her mom about the movie. "Ranger. Hola." The little girl said surprised to see him sitting on their sofa.

"Hola, El pequeña." (little one)

"Where's Camary?" She curiously asked.

"Hey, Baby." Steph said walking into the living room from the kitchen. "How was the show? Did you and Kasta have a good time?"

"Great. We had so much fun. The movie was good. Maybe we can invite Kasta to the movies sometimes." The little girl batted her eyes at Steph.

"Well, see." She answered.

"Ranger, you didn't answer me. Where's Camary?" She asked again.

"Rikki, Camary had to go back to Trenton." Steph explained.

"Awe, do you miss her? We'll keep you company until you go home, won't we, Mom." Rikki said. "Mom, can Ranger eat dinner with us so he won't be lonely for Camary?"

"I don't see why not." Steph said, smiling affectionately at the sweet little girl.

Steph went back into the kitchen to finish dinner while Ranger and Rikki watched some television.

Steph went to tell them dinner when dinner was ready. She stopped dead in her tracks. Ranger and Rikki were sitting on the sofa, laughing at the movie chatting away to one another in Spanish. They appeared to be having such a great time.

God, Steph had wondered what it would be like for Rikki and Ranger to know one another.

"Hey, Mom, Ranger makes fun of the movie just like I do. He's funnier than I am, though." Rikki smiled.

"Looks like you two have something in common. Can't stand to watch a movie with her when she commentates the entire movie."

"Ah, Mom, Ranger doesn't mind. He does it with me."

"Some movies are just better when you make fun of them." Ranger added.

"I totally agree." Rikki and Ranger high-fived each other.

"Well, dinner is ready. Let's eat." Steph announced.

Steph sat on one side of the table, with Rikki on the other and Ranger between them. Rikki and Ranger were very talkative during dinner. Steph sat silently, pushing her food around.

"Mom, aren't you hungry?" Rikki asked. "You hardly ate nothing."

"Anything. I hardly ate anything." Steph corrected. "I'm still full from breakfast."

"Oh." Rikki accepted Steph's answer.

After dinner, Ranger helped Steph clear the dishes while Rikki went to dress for bed and brush her teeth.

Steph was at the sink rinsing dishes while Ranger stacked them in the dishwasher. Ranger loaded the last dish and walked up behind Steph. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You nervous?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, actually I am. I've faced some of the most dangerous situations in the world. I've been dropped in the middle of a jungle, not knowing if I was going to be shot to death or eaten by something horrid. I've been a POW. But, I have to admit none of that scares me as much as the thought that my daughter might reject me."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Babe, it's time to tell her." Ranger said.

"Ric, I don't know if tonight is the right time. I haven't had time to prepare Rikki."

"Babe, we agreed that we would tell Rikki that I was her father tonight." Ranger reminded her.

"You're my dad?" Rikki asked.

Ranger and Steph turned to see their daughter standing in the doorway watching her parents wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mom, is he really?" Rikki had tears in her eyes.

"Baby, why don't we go sit in the living room and we'll talk about this." Steph suggested.

Rikki darted from the kitchen, by passing the living room. Steph heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"She's shocked, Ranger. Let me talk to her." Steph could see the hurt look in his eyes. She tried to comfort him.

"I'll wait in the living room." He said.

"Rikki, open this door…right now, young lady." Steph yelled at her thru a locked door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." Rikki screamed.

"Rikki, please. Let me in." Steph urged.

"How could you do this to me? You let me believe all this time he was a hero. Was everything you told me about him a lie?" Rikki cried.

"Rikki, it's not as it seems. Please come to the living room and let us explain. Please? Ranger deserves at least that, don't you agree?" Steph tried to reason with her daughter.

Rikki sat in the chair across from the sofa where her parents sat. She looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Rikki." Steph started. "Long time ago, before you. I lived in Trenton, NJ. I worked for Ranger."

"You always told me my father was a hero. You never told me he was married. What…my mom was your fling on the side? Did you find out she was pregnant and dump us?" Rikki spat. "Mom, what does that make you?" She sneered.

"Rikki, you mother didn't lie to you. We'll explain everything to you. Just give us a chance, please." Ranger pleaded.

"Talk." She demanded.

"First, you father didn't know about you. I didn't know about you when I left Trenton. I promise.

If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I'm the one that kept you from him all these years." Steph swore.

"Babe, I'm not going to sit here and let you take all the blame." Ranger threw in to the conversation.

"So far, I haven't heard anything to explain why you are my dad and you're married to someone other than my mom."

"Honey, just listen for a minute and let us talk. After we explain everything to you, you can ask all the questions you want." Steph suggested.

"Ok." She agreed.

"A little over ten years ago, your mom and I were very much in love. I still love your mother and I love you. I planned on asking your mom to marry me." Ranger explained.

"Oh, what my mom turned you down so just went out and found the first woman that would marry you?"

"Rikki!" Steph scolded. "Mind your manners. We are your parents."

"No, that's not how it happened." Ranger spoke. "Camary and I aren't actually married."

"Oh so…you got two women pregnant and didn't marry either one of them?" Rikki asked sarcastically.

"Camary tricked your father into believing they were married."

"Huh…you're not as smart as I thought you were. How could you let her fool you for ten years? Glad I got my mom's brains."

"It's complicated. Give us a chance and we'll explain everything." Ranger pleaded.

"Remember I told you your father was a hero?" Steph asked. Rikki shook her head.

"That wasn't a lie. He was an Army Ranger. When he got out of the Army, he worked for the government. He also owns his own security and bounty hunting company." Steph explained.

"Cool, we're rich!" Rikki exclaimed.

"Can we focus here? Your dad does very important work. He makes the world a better place by catching bad guys. Sometimes he had to go away to really bad and dangerous places. He is everything I've ever told you about him.

Anyway…one day a stranger came to me. It was a man that said he was with the government. He told me that I was putting your father in danger.

I loved him so much that I was willing to be miserable for the rest of my life to keep him safe. Three weeks after I left, I found out I was pregnant for you." Steph told her daughter the whole story with tears streaming down her face.

It was Ranger's turn to tell his side of the story. "It wasn't really the government who wanted me and your mom to stay away from each other. It was Camary's family.

They threatened your mom if I didn't marry her. I would've done anything to protect your mom. I tried for months to find your mom.

When I couldn't find her, I finally gave in and married Camary. Even after I married Camary, I still tried to find your mom. I had to be careful, though. Camary's family had government connections. I was afraid that if they found out, I was trying to find her; they would harm your mom.

Look, Rikki it's a complicated story and we don't expect you to understand it all, but if you'll give me a chance, I'd like to get to know you.

There was a mix up with the marriage license. I just found out today that we weren't really married."

"But you knew three days ago you were my father. What took you so long to tell me? You let me go on and on about my father that day at my mom's office. Did you know that day?" Rikki asked.

"I suspected, but didn't know for sure until your mom confirmed my suspicions." Ranger answered.

"Rikki, I ask your father to give me some time to prepare you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry, Honey."

"Why? Why did you not want to tell me?" Rikki cried.

"It's not that I didn't want you to know. I wanted time to figure out how to tell you.

Rikki, you father wanted to tell you the day he met you. It's all he's talked about since that day."

"Niño, por favor me da una oportunidad. Sé que usted puede ser que no crea esto, pero le amo. Usted capturó mi corazón a partir del momento que le encontré.

Usted por favor me dará la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto usted significa a mí" _(Child, please give me a chance. I know you might not believe this, but I do love you. You captured my heart from the moment I met you. Could you please give me the chance to show you what you mean to me?)_

Rikki sat staring at Ranger with tears streaming down her face. She had dreamed of this moment for so long. She imagined meeting her father for the first time. He would hold his arms out to her and she would jump in them. He would hug her so tight that she could barely breathe.

Then he would kiss her forehead and tell her how much he loved her and how was sorry he was that wasn't there all those years.

This was so not how she thought it would go. Her dad was supposed to be a hero. Not a married man. Was her mom lying to her all these years?

When she didn't say anything, Ranger took that to mean she needed time to absorb everything he and Steph had told her. He stood to walk outside. Maybe she'd talk to her mother if he left the room.

Ranger stood to walk outside and Rikki thought he was leaving. Could she let him walk away without even giving him a chance?

She listened to the stories her mom told about him and watched her cry because she missed him so much. If, after ten years, her mother was willing to give him a chance, then she could also.

"La espera, me perdona por favor. I…uh…I'm…lo siento. No signifiqué las cosas que dije. Por favor déme la oportunidad de conocerle." _(Wait please forgive me. I'm sorry. I did not mean the things I said. Please give me the chance to know you)._

Ranger turned to face his daughter. She had tears streaming down her face. She was so beautiful. His heart melted watching her stand there with tears in her eyes.

He held his arms out and Rikki ran into them. "Usted es tan hermoso. Te amo tanto. Nunca sabía que usted podría amar alguien que usted acaba de encontrarse tanto. Usted es mi corazón. Prometo, si usted me deja, yo lo haré hasta usted para no estar aquí todos estos años. _(You are so beautiful. I love you so much. I never knew you could love someone you just met so much. You are my heart. I promise, if you let me, I will make it up to you for not being here all those years). _He whispered in her ear.

"He esperado mi toda la vida para encontrarle. I don' t quisiera que usted fuera ahora que le tengo. ¿Usted me dará una oportunidad de amarle detrás?" _(I have waited my whole life to meet you. I don't want you to go now that I have you. Will you give me a chance to love you back?)_

Steph listened to the two people she loved most speak to each other in Spanish. She didn't understand what they were saying, but it was beautiful. Her heart swelled with love for both of them.

When she looked up at Ranger, he had tears trickling down his cheeks. He was holding on to Rikki for dear life. He was smiling the most beautiful smile thru those tears.

She walked over to them and Ranger wrapped his arms around his daughter and the woman he loved more than anything. He embraced the feeling of family for the first time in his life.

Steph went to take a shower. She wanted to give Ranger and Rikki some time alone to get to know one another.

"I'm not sure what to call you." Rikki said without looking at Ranger. "I mean…Dad feels kind of awkward. Ranger seems kind of cold."

"You can call me whatever you want." Ranger answered.

"What does my mom call you?"

"Your mom calls me Ric. It's short for Ricardo, which is my given name."

"I like Ric. Is it ok if I just call you Ric for now?"

"That works for me."

"So, Ric…you own your own company…and you're a big bad bounty hunter?"

"You know your mom used to be a bounty hunter."

"No way! Mom was a bounty hunter?"

"Yep, everyone called her the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Things got a little explosive when your mother was involved. I'll tell you some stories sometimes."

"I can't believe she never told me." Rikki said. "I'm still mad at her for keeping you from me."

"Rikki, don't be too hard on your mom. She was only trying to protect you. She loves you more than anything or anyone in this world."

"She loves you, you know. Really, really loves you." Rikki informed Ranger.

"I love her…really, really love her, also."

"Where do we fit into your life?" Rikki asked.

"I hope you'll be a very big part of my life. I want us to be a family." Ranger answered honestly. "Rikki, I want to be a real father to you.

I know I can't make up for all those years I wasn't here, I want you to know…had I known about you, I would've moved heaven and earth to be with you and your mom.

I'd like a new start. Do you think that can happen?"

"What about yours and Camary's baby? Are you going to abandon her baby to be with me? That doesn't seem right."

"I will take responsibility for Camary's baby. I will pay child support and hopefully he or she will be able to visit with us.

You have sister. She lives in Miami. I'd like you to meet her. I think you would like her. The two of you look a lot alike."

"Are you going to marry my mom?"

"I was going to ask your mom to marry me the day she left. I had this whole speech planned. I had candles, Champaign and chocolate cake. I even had a ring. So…yes, if she'll still have me, I'd love nothing more than to marry your mom. I have big plans to make us a family."

"Good answer." Rikki laughed. "Whoa…mom eats chocolate cake?"

"Yeah…sugar used to be a major food group to your mom." Ranger smiled.

"Jeeze wished I would've know her then. We only get sweets on cheat days…which aren't very often."

"If I can convince you and your mom to come back to Trenton with me, you'll meet a bunch of guys that can tell you some stories about your mom."

"Is that where your business is?" Rikki asked.

"Yes, that's where one of my offices is."

"How many offices do you have?"

"I have one in Trenton, one in Boston, Atlanta and Miami."

"You must be loaded." Rikki said.

"Trust me; I have enough money so that you and your mom will never want for anything." Ranger assured her.

"So, are you staying here with us? Or are you going back to your hotel room?" Rikki asked. "I'm sure mom will let you stay with us."

"What about you? Do you want me to stay?" Ranger asked his daughter.

"Yeah…yeah I do." Rikki said with a smile.

"Where does your mom keep the extra blankets? Want to help me make up the sofa?"

"You really are going to sleep on the sofa, Ric?"

"Yeah, I don't think your mom would let me get away with sleeping anywhere else."

"Let me handle this." Rikki gave Ranger his own wolf grin.

Rikki ran down the hall to her mom's room. They were quiet for the longest, and then he heard Rikki giggling. It was a wonderful sound.

Ranger looked up at the ceiling and said a silent prayer, thanking God for bringing Steph back to him and his daughter into his life.

A few minutes later, Rikki and Steph came back into the living room. Rikki announced she was going to bed. She hugged and kissed her mom good night and then turned to Ranger.

"Good night, Ric. I'll she you in the morning?" She asked.

"I'll be right here. There's no way I'm leaving you and your mom."

She leaned down to hug her dad. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "Good night, Hija." He said kissing her cheek.

She walked off toward her bedroom. Just as she got to the hallway, she turned around.

"Ric." She called to him. "You know that plan? Just don't take too long making it happen."

"Never had any intention of it, Hija." Ranger smiled. He knew exactly what she was saying.

Rikki went to her room. As soon as her door shut, the inquisition started.

"What was that all about, Ranger?" Steph was still as curious as ever.

"Nothing. Just something we were talking about, Babe."

"I'm not sure if I'm going the two of you ganging up on me." Steph laughed. "She's on your side already."

"I have the feeling I'm the one in trouble." Ranger shook his head. "She's going to wrap me around her little finger, isn't she?"

"Probably so." Steph laughed. "Get used to it, Bad-ass."

"Babe, I don't think I'm going to be such a bad-ass anymore." Ranger's smile lit up his face. "I'm ruined…by a ten year old."

"Did the two of you have a good talk?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, we did. She's so smart. I'm still amazed at how much I love her already." He smiled. "I love her mom, also." He added.

"Really?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, really." Ranger kissed her lips. "A pretty reliable source told me that Rikki's mom was hopelessly in love with me."

"Someone told you that, really?" Steph smiled. "And, who would be selling information to the enemy?"

"Sorry, can't reveal my sources, Babe." Ranger teased her.

"Well, I only wanted to know so that I could tell them how right they were."

"God, I love you. It's funny…three days a go I was mad at the world because I was stuck in a shit hole town in the middle of nowhere and now I couldn't be happier to be here." Ranger said. "I seriously wanted to kill Camary for having to be here. I guess I should be thankful. If I hadn't come here, I would've never found you and my daughter."

Ranger pulled Steph to his side and wrapped her securely in his arms. He couldn't wait to get them back to Trenton. There was so much he wanted to do with them.

Now, if he could only convince Steph to move herself and Rikki back to Trenton. If, he couldn't then…oh hell, he'd work that out later. Right now, he just wanted to hold Steph for as long as she would let him before she went to bed. Maybe she'd let him hold her until she fell asleep again.

"Come on, Ric, let's go to bed." Steph stood and extended her hand to him.

"Babe, really?"

She nodded. He took her hand and allowed her to lead him down the hall to her room.

Yep, life is going to be good again.


	12. Chapter 12

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 10

Steph and Rikki woke the next morning to wonderful smells coming from their kitchen.

They hurried down the hall to find Ranger standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning, Ladies." Ranger said, dropping a kiss first on top of Rikki's head then Steph's lips.

"Morning, Ric. Something smells really good." Rikki said. "Mom, does he know we don't eat junk?"

"Honey, you are talking to the junk food warden. His body is a temple and he doesn't pollute the temple." Steph gave Ranger a side ways smile.

"Babe, I remember you convincing me to pollute the temple a few times." He teased her.

"Yeah, then I had to run ten miles to make up for it." Steph rolled her eyes at him.

"Mom, can we go to the water park today?" Rikki asked. "It's such a nice day." She giggled.

"Water Park?" Ranger questioned.

"Yeah, it's really cool. They have slides and wave pools. It's so much fun. Wouldn't it be cool for us to go…all three of us?" Rikki batted her eyes at her dad.

"Rikki, I don't know." Steph said.

"Oh, come on, Babe. It sounds like fun." Ranger coaxed. "Besides, I could show off my beautiful girls."

"Rikki, can you go out and set the table while your dad and I finish breakfast?" Steph asked.

"Ranger, you know that may not be a good idea." Steph said once Rikki left the room.

"Babe, you know I would never do anything to put you or Rikki in danger. It'll be ok. Valenta would've already called me if he were going to retaliate.

And…he's too smart to attack out in the open. The water park is probably the safest place to be." Ranger stated the facts.

"Are you sure?" Steph questioned.

"Absolutely. I told you, I'd never do anything that I thought would put you or Rikki at risk." Ranger kissed her.

"God, are you two going to do that all the time? You're going to make me sick." Rikki sighed. Catching her parents kissing all the time was going to be something she'd have to get used to seeing. God, help her.

"So can we go, Mom?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, can we, Mom?" Ranger mocked his daughter.

Both Rikki and Ranger stood giving Steph puppy dog eyes. It has begun already. She knew Rikki would wrap Ranger around his little finger.

Damn it! How could she say no? "Alright. We can go to the water park…later. First, I have to do our shopping. I normally do that on Saturday, but someone kept me from doing it yesterday…mentioning no names, Ranger. I really have to shop today or we won't eat next week." Steph said. "Plus I need to get some laundry done. I promise it won't take long then we'll go to the water park this afternoon."

"I have an idea. Why don't you give me and Ric the grocery list and we'll do the shopping while you do the laundry. That way it won't take as long." Rikki suggested.

"Umm…Baby, Ric isn't exactly the shopping kind of person." Steph tried to explain.

Steph knew how much Ranger hated shopping. She was trying to spare him the agony of a crowded store.

"How does he get stuff if he doesn't shop?" Rikki asked.

Ranger looked at Steph and smiled. "I have a house keeper that does stuff like that for me."

"Does she clean your room?" Rikki asked.

"Yes. She cleans my whole house, does my laundry and cooks for me. Her name is Ella." Ranger said.

"Wow, when we go to Trenton, will she do all that for us?" Rikki asked.

"What makes you think we're going to Trenton, Rikki?" Steph asked.

"Well, it only makes sense for us to go to Trenton. That's where Ric's office is. That's where he lives." Rikki explained. "Ric, tell her. What about the plan?"

"She's got a point, Babe." Ranger snickered.

"Honey, Ric and I haven't talked about what we're going to do. We can't just pack up and move."

"But Mom, I just got him. How could we not go?" The little girl started to cry. "I want to go to Trenton and live with my dad. If you don't want to go, you can stay here."

"Rikki, watch the tone of your voice, young lady. You are not going to talk to me that way." Steph scolded.

"I'm sorry. I just really want us to be a family. Please think about it, Mom." Rikki pleaded.

"Babe, how about you make that list. Rikki and I will be happy to do the shopping." Ranger said, trying to change the subject.

Ranger wanted Steph and Rikki to come back to Trenton with him…more than anything, but that was something he and Steph were going to have to discuss.

"Are you sure? I remember going to the store with you. You don't do well with crowds and you're impatient standing in line."

"We'll be fine." Ranger assured her. "Besides, the quicker you get through, the quicker we can go have fun." He smiled at Rikki.

"Ok, but don't scare anyone. Do not intimidate anyone into letting you cut in line, do not insult the butcher and do not threaten to shoot the bag boy." Steph gave him very strict orders.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted.

"I mean it, Ranger." Steph shook her finger at him. "Remember your daughter will be with you."

Steph handed Ranger the list and tried to give him some cash. The list he took...the cash he refused. After arguing with him for about ten minutes, she finally gave up and let him go without the money. She should've known better than to argue with him. She never could win an argument against Ranger unless she used talents she couldn't use in front of her daughter.

"Rikki, your mom is right. I'm not very good with the shopping thing. You may have to help me out a bit."

"Then why did you agree to go?" Rikki asked.

"I didn't want to turn down the chance for you and me to spend some time together…just the two of us."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, really." Ranger answered.

"I always thought about what it would be like when we met. I'm glad it's you."

"Is there anything you'd like to know about me?" He asked.

"Umm…we could play twenty questions. I can ask you questions and you can ask me. You have to answer what ever I ask, though." Rikki suggested.

"Ok, you want to go first?" Ranger asked.

"Sure. Let's see…what's your favorite color?"

"Black." Ranger said.

"Me too, way cool." Rikki excitedly said.

"My turn. What grade are you in and what's your favorite subject."

"That's two questions." Rikki informed him.

"Nope, only counts as one 'cause it's related to the same subject."

"Cheater. Fifth grade and history. What's my sister's name and how old is she?" Rikki giggled.

"I was always good in history." Ranger told her. "Julie and she's sixteen."

"What's your favorite music?" Ranger asked.

"That's easy. I like almost all music except country, but jazz is my favorite. I take jazz lessons. I can Mambo." She proudly announced. "What about you?"

Ranger smiled with pride. His daughter was just like him in almost every way. Who would've thought that someone he barely knew could take after him.

"Jazz, most definitely is my favorite. But, I do listen to other types…rock, hip-hop; blues…don't like country much, either."

"Your turn." Rikki smiled.

"Ok…favorite food?" Ranger asked.

"Oh…that's easy. I like most all international foods. Mom says it's important to experience different ways of life." Rikki said. "My turn. Favorite food and what can you cook?"

"That's two questions." Ranger teased her.

"Nope…only counts as one. Same subject." Rikki threw his own words back at him.

They both laughed. He was never going to be able to get anything past her.

"I guess your right. I like a lot of different foods. But, I think I like Asian best. I can cook most anything." Ranger answered. "My turn."

"Shoot." Rikki giggled.

"Hmm…let's see. Why do you kick box?"

"Because I'm good at kicking and boxing." Rikki answered.

Ranger raised his brow at his daughter. She smiled her best 'what' smile. Ranger reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Brat." He said with a smile

"Ok, so it could have something to do with the fact that I like being tough. All the girls at my school are so girlie. If a boy pulls their hair, they whine. If a boy pulls my hair, I kick their ass." Rikki stated.

"Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?" Ranger teased.

"Oops." She smiled at him. "You're not going to tell Mom, are you?"

"Is that your question?"

"Not fair. I shouldn't have to use that as my question." Rikki complained.

"Ok. I'll let you have that one." Ranger agreed.

"Why do you scare people?" Rikki asked.

"I like to be tough." Ranger smiled.

Rikki rolled her eyes at Ranger. For the first time he truly saw Steph in their daughter. All this time he only saw himself in her. Maybe it was because he wanted, so much, for his little girl to be just like him.

"Your turn." Rikki announced.

Ranger thought for a moment. His next question was more than curiosity about his daughter.

He sat silently for a moment. Did he really want to ask his question…did he really want to know the answer? His heart rate increased, his palms were sweaty, as he opened his mouth to ask his question.

Jeeze…can you imagine Ranger nervous? He never thought that one little question to a ten year old girl would have that affect on him.

"Do you really want to come live with me in Trenton?"

It only took her a second to answer and she didn't offer a long explanation. It was simple and to the point. "More than anything." She muttered.

Rikki sat silently in the passenger seat. She was nervous about her next question. She took in a deep breath, let it out and asked her question…barely above a whisper and very quickly.

"Will you come to my school for the Dad's Day?"

Wow, that came right out of left field. Ranger was speechless.

Rikki was a little concerned that he hadn't answered her. She was starting to panic. _He's not answering. Ok, Rikki, you blew it…think of something fast. How do I take it back? _

"I mean, if you're not too busy of something." She quickly added.

"Oh, no…of course I'll go." Ranger smiled. "I'd consider it an honor."

Ranger and Rikki were gone about two hours. Steph picked up her phone at least five times to call and check on them, only to set it back down without making the call.

No, she wasn't calling them. She trusted Ranger. Shopping with a ten-year-old girl might be a little much for him, though.

Ranger and Rikki returned with his SUV loaded with food. They got everything on the list plus some. By the looks of it, they bought everything in the store.

Steph met them at the door. Ranger came in with as many bags as he could carry, kissing Steph on his way in the door.

After the three of them put the grocery away, Steph and Rikki went to change into their bathing suits.

Steph came out of her room dressed in a bikini top and a pair of cut off blue jean shorts. Rikki had a one-piece suit with a half shirt over her suit. Even Ranger was in a pair of swim trunks with a muscle shirt.

Ranger couldn't believe how much fun he had with his family at the water park. He and Rikki must've gone down the slide together at least ten times.

They spent four hours at the park, riding rides, swimming, and…they even ate a funnel cake.

"Wow, Mom, this is good." Rikki said.

"Yeah, but…" Steph started.

"I know, don't get used to it, huh? I'll be willing to be I'll never have it again." The little girl sighed.

Ranger laughed. He couldn't believe how much Steph's food habits had changed. He could remember a time when it would've been nothing for to inhale the entire cake in a nanosecond. Now, she was limiting not only her but also their daughter's sugar intake.

"Why are you laughing, Ric?" Rikki asked.

"I was just thinking about your mom's of food habits." Ranger answered.

"I'll thank you not to laugh at me. I've changed." Steph pretended to pout.

"I loved you then and I love you know." Ranger dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

On the way home, they stopped to pick up some takeout. Everyone was worn out from a day the water park and it was quicker than cooking.

Rikki practically fell a sleep at the dinner table. She went straight to bed after dinner. Ranger and Steph went to take a shower then off to bed…together.


	13. Chapter 13

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 11

Monday morning Ranger and Steph went together to drop their daughter off to school. From there, they were going to Steph's office.

Steph had offered Ranger to hang out at her house and catch up on some Rangeman business while she worked, but he refused to let her out of his site. He insisted that with his laptop and if she didn't mind him using her phone, he could get some work done from her office.

Steph walked in her office with Ranger hot on her heels.

"Morning, Grace." Steph smiled at her secretary.

"Morning, Shelly." Grace greeted her. "I see you found her." She said motioning toward Ranger.

"Yeah, he found me." Steph said, smiling brightly.

"Morning, Grace." Ranger said. "Where can I plug my laptop in, Babe? I'll need it to be near a phone. I have some calls I need to make."

"You can use my desk. I need to go over some files with Grace, so I'll be working out here today anyway." She answered.

Ranger took his stuff and headed to Steph's office. As soon as he was out of sight, Grace gave Steph an 'I know something's up, now spill' look.

"Ok, I know it's killing you." Steph giggled. "That is Ranger aka Ric."

"Ric…as in Rikki's father?" Grace asked.

"One in the same." Steph answered.

"Shelly, I know you never liked to talk about it, but what happened between you two?" Grace asked. "To look at you two when you walked in the door, you seem so in love. Like you've never been apart."

"It's a long story. The short of it is; Ranger belonged to the Government, they had him under some sort of contract. They practically ruled his life. He was completely obligated to them.

They told him what he could or couldn't do when he could do. They would send him to God-awful places for months at a time.

A man claiming to be with the government approached me. He told me that I was putting Ranger's life in danger. If I loved him, I'd get as far away from him as I could and forget I ever knew him.

Instead of talking to Ranger about it, I did what the man said. A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I knew then I could never go back. It would be too risky for Ranger and our daughter.

I made a new life here for Rikki and me. I tried to forget, but it was impossible." Steph told Grace the story.

"Is that why you'd never date?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. There was just never any man that could take Ric's place in my heart."

"Awe, what a sweet story." Grace sniffed. "So, is the danger over now? Are you two rekindling an old flame?"

"There never was any danger. It was a ploy to get him to marry another woman. That's a whole other story. It gets more complicated. But, yes, we are trying to put back the pieces."

"And, how does Miss Rikki feel about all this? Is she on cloud nine to finally meet her father?"

"She wasn't so happy at first. Another long story. Ranger came here with a wife…and, she's pregnant." Steph tried to explain.

"He's married?" Grace asked.

"Not exactly. He thought he was married to this woman. But, their marriage wasn't legal. Another long story.

Anyway, Rikki is now floating on cloud nine. She's thrilled. She and Ranger have been inseparable since we told her Saturday. She was a little upset that he'd been her for three days before we told her."

"Ok, I'm thoroughly confused. Back up and fill in the blanks." Grace insisted.

Steph started at the beginning and told Grace as much as she could of the situation. Including her days as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Grace couldn't believe her mild mannered, somewhat boring boss was once the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

Two hours had gone by and Steph and Grace hadn't gone over one single file.

"Oh, Shelly, those are some amazing stories. You had such an exciting life. You must be board here." Grace wondered.

"Not really, I was at first, but I come to love it here."

"What are you going to do now? Are you going back to Trenton?"

"I don't know, Grace. We haven't talked about what we're going to do. Ranger hasn't even asked me to go home with him."

"I'm sure he will. He loves you. It evident in the way he looks at you."

"Hmm…I don't know. We'll see. Now, we really should get some work done."

"Rangeman, Tank."

"Hey, Man. Anything new?"

"Not a whole lot. The bitch was here. Her and all her stuff is gone, just like you requested."

"Did she give you any trouble?"

"At first. She pleaded with Lester to help her. She tried to use the baby. Lester gave her some bullshit about, 'This isn't the real world. This is my world. You don't have to like me or like it here, but you do have to respect it'just before he threw her bags out into the alley. I think he's been reading, again."

"I regret it every day that I married her. I should've tried harder to find Steph. I should've…"

"Ranger, you can not dwell on 'should've of's'. You tried. Hell…we all tried."

"They weren't playing. They gave her a new SS number, changed her name…she even cut her hair. It's short and straight.

She goes by Shelly now. The new Steph is just as amazing as the old one was, though. She's still as beautiful as ever. God, Tank, every ounce of feelings I had for her rushed back the moment I saw her. It was as we were never apart. I can't explain how it was.

And, Tank, I have a daughter. You should see her. She looks just like me. I knew the moment I saw her she was mine. It was like looking at a female version of me. She's smart and funny. She kick boxes and her favorite color is black. She likes jazz. She can even mambo.

She's absolutely beautiful. I can't wait for all of you to meet her." Ranger had such pride in his voice.

Tank was happy for his best friend. For ten long years, he'd been miserable. He and the rest of the Rangeman guys had watched him be unhappy over the years.

He wasn't the same Ranger anymore. He was down right unbearable at times. He rarely smiled. Then there was the once a year night out that he made them all go with him. He would drown his misery in alcohol. He wouldn't do anything but talk about Steph and he didn't allow any of them to change the subject. The next day, it was back to business and no one had better mention her name until the next year.

"Wow, are you under the influence of something?" Tank laughed. "I haven't heard you say that many words in…well I've never heard you talk that much."

"Yeah, I'm under the influence. It's the influence of a ten year old girl and her beautiful mom." Ranger sighed.

"Man, I can't tell you how happy I am. So when are you bringing our girl home? There's an office full of people here waiting to see her."

"I'm not sure. I haven't exactly brought the subject up yet. She fits in so well here. I'm almost afraid to ask her. Man, I don't know what I'm going to do if she won't return with me. I'm not letting them go again."

"It'll work out, Ranger. You two deserve to be happy. You are made for each other."

"Has Martin given up any more information?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Valenta lost his influence. There was a deal gone badly. Two of his own men turned on him. It made his suppliers suspicious. He only has two contacts left in the government. They wouldn't help him.

Looks like he's got a hit on him."

"Damn, couldn't happen to a nicer person." Ranger said.

"How much is on his head?"

"One point five." Tank said.

"Damn…he must've really fucked up this time." Ranger whistled. "Put the word out that Rangeman is not going to help him. I'm sure it'll get back to him.

Also make sure he knows, I'm sending his daughter back to him the same way he sent Steph away ten years ago…pregnant and lonely."

"Are you sure you want to send a message like that, Ranger? He may be weak right now, but he still can cause some damage. Not only could he come after you, but you could be putting Steph and the girl in danger."

"I'll take care of Steph and Rikki. You just make sure the word gets out that we are not helping Valenta." Ranger insisted. "Any other business we need to discuss?"

"Yeah, we're signing a new contract. A company called 'Fishers'. They're a nationwide supply chain. Mostly antiques and foreign arts. They're in thirty states as of the end of last year.

We're going to set up their store in Trenton next week. They asked that we leave the contract open to add other stores within the next six months if they like our services.

They only signed a one-year contract. I tried to convince them that signing a longer contract would save money, but they wanted a trial basis."

"Did they understand that they still owe the full year if they cancelled before the year was up?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, they paid our services in full for the first year. If the first year goes ok and they are satisfied, they are prepared to sign a five-year contract. They will pay the first three years in advance and the other two years will be paid before the end of the second year." Tank told Ranger.

"Excellent. Who negotiated the contract?" Ranger asked.

"Lester, Hector and I attended the meeting." Tank said.

"When the check clears the bank, I want a ten percent bonus in with each one of your pay checks." Ranger said.

"Ranger thanks…but that's not necessary. Do you know how much money that'll be?" Tank tried to refuse the bonus.

"I know how much a one year contract is worth. Even the basic package is more than most people make in a year. I insist. I want you to call payroll right now and let them know that when the check clears the bank to issue the three of you a bonus.

Are you going to call down to payroll or do I need to make the call myself?" Ranger asked.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it, Ranger." Tank was grateful. "I'll make the call as soon as we hang up, I promise."

"I appreciate you. You don't know how comforting it is to know I can go out of town and you run my company as if it was your own.

I depend on you guys more than you know. I like to show my appreciation when I can." Ranger said.

Ranger finished his call with Tank, made a few more calls, then went out into the outer office to take a break and see what Steph was doing.

"Hey, Babe, I have an E-conference in about ten minutes. It should only take about thirty minutes. I was thinking I could take you and Grace to lunch."

"Sounds good to me." Steph kissed his cheek. "Grace, would you like to go to lunch with Ranger and me?"

"Oh, no…you two go ahead. I don't want to intrude." Grace politely declined the offer.

"You won't be intruding. I invited you. We insist." Ranger said.

"If you're sure I won't be intruding." Grace accepted.

"Good, it's settled." Steph smiled.

Ranger went to get some hardware for his E-conference out of his truck and Steph went back to work.

She and Grace were finishing up just as Ranger's online meeting was over. He had one more call to make and then they were off to the "Corner Bakery." They let Grace pick the restaurant. This was her favorite. She loved the bread bowl soups.

Steph and Grace were waiting for Ranger outside. They were sitting on the bench out front of Steph's office when Darrian showed up to invite her to lunch.

"Hey, Sexy, wanta go to lunch with me?" Darrian asked, hugging Steph to him. "Love the curls. When did you do this?" He ran his hands through her curls.

"I'd love to, Darrian, but…"

"But, that's not going to happen." Ranger hissed walking out the office, pulling Steph out of Darrian's arms and into his. "The curls are for me."

Ranger defensively put some distance between Steph and Darrian. He held her back to his front and dropped a kiss on the top of her curls.

"Ranger, what's up, man?" Darrian asked.

"Not much. Taking these two lovely ladies to lunch." Ranger answered.

"Fuck! Even married you get the damn girl. Shelly you do know he's married…right?" Darrian sneered.

"Steph knows everything about me." Ranger smirked.

"Ric, can you wait in the truck. Darrian and I need to talk." Steph asked.

"Just so you know, I'll be watching." Ranger warned.

Steph rolled her eyes at Ranger and motioned her head toward the truck. Yes, behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes, folks.

"Everything's fine. I'll be there in a minute." Steph assured him with a kiss on his cheek.

Ranger felt a little ping of jealousy when Steph asked him to wait in the truck. He knew Darrian had feelings for Steph. Even though, he knew she loved him, he still felt a little possessive.

He walked away to give them some privacy. He was going far, though. He stood at the side of his truck and watched.

"Ric…as in Rikki's father?" Darrian asked.

"Yeah. Ranger is Rikki's father." Steph said, smiling sadly at Darrian.

She knew that Darrian always wanted more than just friendship from her. He was too much of a gentleman to push her into anything.

"Damn…I can't ever get a break. I always thought one day you might give me a chance."

"Darrian, you're a great guy and you've always been a good friend to me, but you do know that it never went past friendship, right?"

"I know, but it didn't hurt to hope." Darrian sadly admitted.

"Are you leaving with him?" Darrian asked.

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about what we're going to do, yet."

"How does Rikki feel about him?"

"She wasn't too thrilled at first. But, now she's on cloud nine."

"Where does his wife fit into this picture?" Darrian asked.

"It's a long story, but he wasn't really married. Not legally, anyway. There was a mix up with the JP that married them.

I know this all sounds a little unbelievable, but my life, before Canadian, was completely unbelievable." Steph laughed.

"I guess you better go, he's not going to take his eyes off us." Darrian said.

Darrian pulled Steph to him and kissed the top of her head. Ranger straightened up and glared at Darrian. Darrian simply smiled at him. He was baiting him just to see if he could get him rawled.

Steph kissed Darrian's cheek and walked off toward Ranger. When she got to him, he pulled her into his arms, leaned her backwards and kissed her passionately.

He looked up to make sure Darrian got the message as he pulled her back to a standing position. Darrian nodded to him. Ranger knew he understood and that's all that mattered.


	14. Chapter 14

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 12

Thursday morning came and Rikki was up early…well, earlier than usual. She was bouncing around the house in a mad rush.

"Come on, Ric, we're going to be late." She shook her finger at him. "This is the first time I'm actually going to have a real dad to come to 'Dad's Day,' I don't want to be late. The little girl was steadily knocking on her mother's bedroom door.

Ric finally exited the bedroom, dressed like a normal guy. He was wearing a pair of Stone Wash jeans and a black Polo shirt.

"Rikki, calm down. You have plenty of time before school starts." Steph said from the kitchen.

"Ric, is that what you're wearing? What happen to your real clothes?" Rikki huffed.

"I thought this would be better." He answered.

"NO!" Rikki screamed. "Not get back in there and put your bad butt clothes on, Ric."

"Rikki, stop yelling at your dad." Steph scolded her.

"But Mom, no one is going to believe how tough he is if he's dressed like a wimp." Rikki insisted.

Steph pointed her finger at her little girl. Ranger laughed. Never would he stand for anyone calling him a wimp. Rikki was a different story, though. She was one of very few people that could get away with calling him a wimp.

"What would you like me to wear, Querida?" Ranger asked.

"I like the black pants with all the pockets and your shirt that says Rangeman on it and your combat boots." Rikki told him exactly what he should wear.

Ranger retreated to the bedroom and changed. If this is what his daughter wanted, that's what he was going to wear.

An hour later, Rikki and Ric were on their way to Rikki's school. On the way, Rikki gave Ranger a few last minute instructions.

"First, try not to smile too much. Mom says you make grown women walk into walls with your smile. We can't have the teachers knocking themselves out, walking into walls.

If any man asked about my mom, you can't kill them. Killing at is strictly against school rules.

Remember the plan. If any of the teachers try to give you her number, don't take it, you're taken." Rikki was very specific about the rules.

"Understand. Don't smile, can't kill anyone, don't accept numbers. Anything else?" He teased.

"Oh yeah, try not to scare my friends. Can we leave the mean face in the truck?" Rikki asked.

"Got it, scary face stays in the truck." Ranger laughed at his daughter.

"There's one more thing…Brendon." Rikki mumbled.

"Who's Brendon?" Ranger asked. "Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"Oh, Ric, please don't embarrass me. I'll die if you say anything to him. I really like him."

"I think you're too young to 'really like someone', don't you?"

"Please promise me." Rikki begged.

"I reserve the right to make that decision at a latter time." Ranger smiled.

"Oh God, you're going to embarrass me, aren't you?"

"No, Honey, I'm not, I promise."

"So, you're going to behave?" Rikki asked.

"**As you wish**." Ranger smirked.

They pulled into the parking lot with twenty minutes to spare. Ranger walked thru the hall at Rikki's side, carrying her book sack.

"This is my class." She announced.

"Well…Rikki, who is this?" Her teacher, Ms. Colvin, asked. She already knew because Steph called the previous day to explain the situation.

"This is my dad." Rikki proudly announced. "He owns his own business. He's an Army Hero and he's a bounty hunter."

"Wow, that's exciting. I bet you're glad your dad is here now." The teacher smiled at her.

"Come on, Ric. I want you to meet some of my friends." Rikki grabbed his hand and pulled him to her seat.

"Hey, Rikki." Matt said. "Who's that man?

"That's my dad." Rikki proudly said. "Ric, these are my friends."

"My mom said your mom didn't like men." Brent, another boy said in Rikki's class said.

Ranger tried not laugh. He knew what Brent's mom meant. Boy was she ever wrong. Steph…or Shelly as they knew here was far from not liking men.

"My mom does too like men. She likes her friend Darrian…and she likes Ric." Rikki informed the boy.

"Hi, I'm Kali." A little girl said.

"Hi, Kali, it's nice to meet you." Ranger replied.

"Ric, this is Chris, Bailey, Jensen and Brendon. This is my dad, Ric."

"All right, it's time to start class. Everyone take your seats." Ms Colvin announced, before Rikki could introduce Ric to any of the other kids.

Each child took his or her seat. There were chairs placed by each desk so that the dads could sit next to his child.

Ms. Colvin started class by explaining what they were going to do today and when the fathers would participate.

Ranger sat next to Rikki with pride. The morning went by quickly. Before long, it was lunchtime. The cafeteria fixed sack lunches the class so that the children and their fathers could eat outside.

Ranger followed as Rikki pulled him to a big tree about half way across the schoolyard.

"Come on, Ric. Let's sit under the tree. I love this tree. Me and my friends play by this tree all the time." Rikki said.

Ranger and Rikki joined some of the other kids and their fathers under the tree.

"Hi, James Pritchard. I'm Brent's father. Sorry about what Brent said earlier. His mother is the gossip of the town." James tried to explain. "Sometimes she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut."

"Ricardo Manoso." Ranger extended his hand to James. "Don't worry about it; I know it's not true."

"What do you do, Ricardo?" James asked.

"Ric is a bounty hunter." Rikki answered.

"My brother is a part time bounty hunter. He works for some security company in Miami. When he's not running the business, he subs as a bounty hunter."

"Really…he runs a security business?" Ranger suspiciously asked. "Who does he work for?"

"Range…something. His boss is a real jerk. Up and left Miami to run up North somewhere. Abandon his company and his kid to chase some skirt. My brother had to step up and take over or all the employees would've been out of a job."

"Hey, Ric owns a security company." Rikki announced. "Maybe your brother could quit the mean company and work for him."

"You own a security company?" James asked.

"Yeah, Rangeman." Ranger sneered.

Pritchard…Ranger searched his mind for the name. Mason Pritchard. That SOB. As soon as he left the school he was calling the Miami office and have Mason escorted from the building. He would not tolerate disloyalty for his employees.

"Ops…I'm assuming my brother used to work for you." James instantly regretted repeating his brother's words.

"Rikki, why don't you join your friends, Mr. Pritchard and I need to talk."

"Ok, Ric. I'll be back before it's time to go back to class. I won't you to meet Kasta. She's my best friend."

After picking up their trash, Rikki skipped across the playground to meet her friends.

"I don't know what your brother told you. But, I assure you whether it's true or not is none of your business or your brother's.

"You're going to send my brother to jail?" James asked.

"Jail is a picnic compared to what I could do to your brother. I take my personal business very seriously. I don't appreciate it being discussed with anyone, especially someone I don't even know."

"I…umm…I didn't realize you…"

"As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is over. Good day Mr. Pritchard." Ranger dismissed him.

James walked away from Ranger. He shouldn't have opened his mouth. But, he had no idea that Mason worked for the company he owned. He had to warn his brother. Mason had told him stories of what shape skips had shown up at the police station in, after a ride with one of his men. His brother may be in danger.

"Mason."

"James? What's up, man? Sounds like something's wrong."

"Mason, I've made a big mistake. I'm at 'Dads Day' with Brent. Ricardo Manoso's daughter goes to the same school."

"What are you talking about, Ranger's daughter? She lives in here in Miami." Mason insisted.

"I'm telling you…he's here in Canadian. He has a daughter with a woman name Shelly. She's about ten years old."

"Shelly or Steph?" Mason asked. "What does she look like?"

"Sexy as hell. Dark hair, blue eyes. Legs up to her ass." James described Steph. "But, you need to listen to me. I kinda repeated some of the things you've said about him."

"That's Stephanie Plum. Damn it, how did her find her? Look, don't worry. Everything is fine." Mason assured him.

"But, I got you fired. This Manoso fucker doesn't seem to happy right now." James said. "He's pissed."

"I can handle things. Just act normal and keep an eye on him." He said. "I have to go. I need to make a call."

"What's going on, Mason?" His brother asked.

"James, I can't tell you. Just trust me. The less you know the better." Mason explained.

"Better? What are you into, Mason?" James questioned.

"James, I could put you and Brent in danger. Just stay away from Manoso and don't call me again. I'll call you."

Rikki and a young Hispanic girl came running toward Ranger.

"Ric, this is Kasta. She's my best friend. Kasta, this is my dad, Ric."

"Wow, this is so cool. You have a dad now." Kasta said. "I'm so glad. Hey, maybe your dad can go with us on park day next time."

"Ric, Kasta's dad is over there. Would you like to meet him, he works for the government just like you."

"Why do you call your dad, Ric?" Kasta whispered in Rikki's ear.

"I don't know. I just do." Rikki answered.

"Ric, do you know Kasta's dad?" Rikki asked. "His name is Mr. Menendez."

"I don't think so, Honey." Ranger said. "Kasta, what's your dad's first name?"

"Marc." The little girl said.

"Rikki, I need to make a phone call. You and Kasta go meet her dad and I'll be over to meet him in a few minutes." Ranger instructed.

He had a bad feeling and he was almost sure it had something to do with Mason and his brother.

"Yo." Tank answered.

"Tank, I need you to do a couple of things, ASAP."

"Ranger, I was just going to call you. I had a hunch that Valenta would try to retaliate. I engaged the tracing mechanism on his security. Everything had been quiet until today. Someone just called him. They were using a prepaid cell. Hector is trying to trace it now."

"No need, I think I might know who it is." Ranger said.

"Ok, I'll bite…who do you suspect?"

"Pritchard."

"Mason Pritchard?" Tank unbelievingly questioned. "Why would you suspect him? He's been a model employee."

"I met his brother at Rikki's school. He started running his mouth about how I abandoned my company and Mason had to step up and run the company.

He was talking some major bullshit. Anyway, I set him straight and sent him on his way. The next thing I knew, he was on his cell phone. Not doubt with his brother. I think there's more going on than Mason just running his mouth to look good to his family."

"What we going to do about the situation?" Tank asked.

"I want Pritchard on house arrest. Put him in one of the apartments."

"Do you want me to call the Miami office?" Tank asked. "Or is this something you want to handle?"

"No, my main concern is keeping my eye on Rikki, right now. I also need you to run a check on Marc Menendez. Anything you can find on him." Ranger requested.

"Marco?" Tank questioned.

"You know him?"

"You know him, Ranger. Think back about seventeen, eighteen years ago. We did that mission in Dosquebradas?"

"I'll be damned. I thought his name sounded familiar."

"What about him?" Tank asked.

"He's here in Canadian. His daughter is Rikki's best friend. Rikki said he was government. I may need his help."

"I'll call you as soon as we have Mason in custody. Have you called Bombshell, yet?"

"Fuck, no. I haven't had a chance. She's my next call."

"Why do you think he hasn't done anything before now? You sent Camary packing five days ago." Tank asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure she went running straight to Daddy. Hell, she probably even called him before she left Canadian."

"I knew this was going to turn bad." Tank commented.

He needed to talk to Marco. But, he didn't want to do it in front of the kids and he surely didn't want to raise suspicion to anyone at the school.

How the hell could a simple day at school with his daughter get so fucked up he wondered. What were the chances of him running into trouble? It made him wonder if he was doing the right thing by bringing Rikki into his life.

The sound of his daughter's voice pulled him out of his musing. "Ric, come meet Kasta's dad."

"Mr. Menendez, this is my dad, Ric." Rikki introduced the two men.

"Ranger?" Marc asked.

"Marco." Ranger greeted him. "It's been a long time."

"I can't believe. How the hell have you been?"

"Dad! Language, please." Kasta warned.

"What it's been twenty years?" Marco asked.

"I'm guessing you two know each other?" Rikki shook her head.

"How cool is this?" Kasta squealed. "Our dad's know each other."

"Ric, how do you know Mr. Menendez?" Rikki asked.

"Your dad and I worked together long time ago before you or Kasta was ever born." Marco explained.

"On one of those top secret things where you had to go away for a long time to somewhere dangerous to save the world?" Rikki rattled.

"What is she talking about, Daddy?" Kasta looked confused.

"It's a long story, Sweetheart. We'll talk about it later." Marco said.

"I had no idea you were Rikki's father. She and Kasta has been friend since kindergarten. Where have you been?" Marco asked.

"It's one of those long stories. You still have government contacts?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I may need your help." Ranger stated.

"After what you did for me in Dosquebradas. You saved my life. I probably owe you more than you're asking for, man."

"What is Dosq…?" Kasta asked.

"Not what, Honey, where. Dosquebradas is a city in Columbia. That's where I met Mr. Manoso." Marco explained.

"Wow, you two went to Columbia?" Rikki asked.

"Honey, could you and Rikki go play with the rest of your class? Mr. Manoso and I need to talk." Marco asked.

"Yeah, but Dad, it's almost time to go back to class. How long is this going to take?" Kasta whined.

"Not long. I promise we'll be finished before it's time to go back to class."

Rikki and Kasta went to meet the rest of their classmates. Giggling the whole about how cool it was that their fathers knew each other. The two girls couldn't have been happier.

"So, what's going on, Ranger? You know I will help you in any way I can. I owe you my life." Marco pledged his devotion to Ranger.

"You don't owe me your life. I think you repaid me when you drug me out of that compound after I got shot." Ranger reminded him.

"Yeah, but you got shot rescuing me. So that doesn't count." Marco said. "What can I do to help?"

"Give me a sec to call Steph and I'll explain everything." Ranger said. "You know the drill. This could be dangerous. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"This is no different from those God awful missions." Marco reminded him. "Who's Steph?"

"I forgot she's Shelly now. Before she left Trenton, she was Steph." Ranger explained. "And things are different now, you have a family."

"My wife knew the risk when we got married and she knew the risk when we decided to have Kasta. It's part of who I am and she loves me anyway." Marco smiled.

Ranger called Steph at her office and asked her to lock up for the day, but stay there until he and Rikki returned. She immediately began to worry but Ranger assured her he had everything under control. He'd rather talk to her in person.

As far as Ranger knew, Valenta didn't have any one in Canadian, so even if he were coming after them, he would have time to prepare.

He ended his call to Steph, telling her he loved her and would protect her. Then he called Tank to see if there was anything new.

"Yo." Tank answered.

"Anything new?"

"Yeah, just got intel that one of Valenta's men is scheduled to leave from a private airfield in New Mexico. The plane is being serviced so he won't be able to leave until morning. He should be arriving sometime mid morning tomorrow."

"That'll give me enough time to make sure Steph and Rikki are safe. Marco is on board."

"You know a couple of the guys and I could be in Canadian in no time."

"I don't think it's necessary at this point. If he's only sending one guy, it should be easy for Marco and me."

"Just know we're there if you need us." Tank said.

"Are you sure you can be away right now?"

"I called in a few men from Boston and things are pretty much covered. The meetings for the week are over and all but two of Vinnie's high bond skips are in custody. I don't think it would be a problem."

"Thanks, Tank, I'll call you if I need you. Just in case we need it, call Braxton and make sure the jet is available and ready to go in a moment's notice."

"Gotcha, Boss."

Maybe Ranger would bring a few of his men to Canadian. It would be a wonderful surprise for Steph and he may eventually need their help.

Now the hardest part was going to be to convince Steph to leave.

Ranger finished his calls and joined Marco. He explained most of the story. Marco was more than willing to help. Ranger offered to fly his wife and daughter to anywhere they wanted to go.

Maybe Marco's wife, daughter, Steph, and Rikki could take a shopping trip for the weekend. Yeah, like that's going to happen. Ranger knew there was no way he was going to convince Steph to leave him again.

It was time to go back to class. Rikki was excited. She had waited all day for this part of the day. It was time for the fathers to talk about what they do.

Chris's dad delivered babies. Booorrring. Jensen's dad was a car salesperson. Even more boring. Next was Brent's dad. He was a lawyer. That would've been exciting, but he was a tax lawyer. Not much excitement in that situation.

Finally, it was Ranger's turn. Rikki beamed with pride as she introduced her dad.

"My dad has a very exciting job. He gets to dress in black and chase the bad guys. He's a bounty hunter and he owns his own business." Rikki bragged.

"…And, he's been to Columbia with my dad." Kasta yelled from the back of the room.

"Is that true?" A little boy asked. "You've been to Columbia? My mom says they have drug lords in Columbia. Do you sell drugs?"

"NO! My dad is a hero. He went there to catch the bad guys." Rikki hissed.

One by one all the fathers had their turn to speak. None of them got as much attention as Rikki and Kasta's dads. About half way through his speech, Marco joined Ric at the front of the room.

They told stories about working together and what it was like to work for the government...well as much as they were allowed to tell.

Rikki and Kasta smiled brightly. Their dads were the most exciting dads in the class. All the kids paid more attention to Ranger and Marco than they did to any other dad. The class had a lot of questions.

"Class, as exciting as Mr. Manoso and Mr. Menendez's stories are, we must move on to our next dad. We want every dad to have to time to speak." Ms. Colvin said.

Finally, the day was over. Ranger was every so glad. He loved his daughter and would do anything to make her happy, but a classroom full of ten year olds was exhausting.

When class was over, Marco and Kasta left the school, following Ric and Rikki to Steph's office. Marco called his wife on the way, telling her to meet him there.


	15. Chapter 15

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 13

Ranger, Marco, Rikki and Kasta went straight to Steph's office after leaving the school. On the way, Marco called his wife, Sindy, to have her meet him at Steph's office.

"Hey, Babe." Ranger kissed Steph. "Where's Grace?"

"After you called, I thought it'd be best to let her go home early. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I had a bad feeling it wasn't good."

"Smart thinking, Babe." Ranger kissed her again.

"Care to explain what's going on, Ranger?" Steph demanded.

"Babe, Marco and I need to use your office to call Rangeman. I need to check on a few things, and then I'll explain everything, I promise."

"Shelly, Sindy is meeting me here. She should be here in about thirty minutes." Marco informed his wife's best friend.

Ranger and Marco went into Steph's office to make that call. Steph stayed in the front office with Rikki. Kasta went to use the restroom.

"So, how was Dad's Day?" Steph asked.

"It was cool, except all my friends wanted to talk about was how hot Ric was. Except Kasta. She just acted normal. She was the only one that didn't annoy me. Mom, you should've seen it, even the teachers were whispering about Ric. I protected you interest, though. I told them to back off, Ric belonged to my mom."

"Thank you, Honey. I'm glad you were there to protect Ric." Steph laughed.

"Hey, Ms. Shelly." Kasta said as she returned to the front office. "Did Rikki tell you that my dad and her dad knew each other?"

"Yeah, Mom. They do. Ric saved Mr. Menendez's life in Dos…somewhere in Columbia."

"They do?" Steph would have to remember to ask Ric to tell her that story some time.

"Yeah, my dad used to do these things in dangerous places. Just like Mr. Ric."

"Mom, Ric and Mr. Menendez are friends and something bad is happening and he's going to help Ric." Rikki sounded so excited.

If only she knew…probably, whatever was going on could mean danger for her and her daughter, as well as anyone else who became involved. Steph was starting to worry.

IN STEPH'S OFFICE

Ranger filled Marco in on whole story. He started at the beginning, ten years ago. He gave him the short version, but filled him on as much information as he could. He didn't have time to give him the long version of the story. He'd save that for later.

Marco was amazed. He thought his life was exciting, but not now. It seems mundane after hearing about Ranger's life. For a brief moment, he was actually jealous. He missed the excitement of being undercover. But, his family came first. He wouldn't give that up for anything.

"Yo." Tank answered.

"Anything new?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, it seems like it was taking Valenta time to get organized. I was afraid he would send more than one of his men.

Three more of our informants reported emergency flights out of private airfields. Ranger, you'd better be careful. I have a bad feeling." Tank warned his friend.

"Marco is here with me. I'm going to put us on speaker phone." Ranger said.

"Hey, Sherman. How's it going?" Marco asked.

"Hey Marco. I don't go by Sherman anymore, it's Tank now." Tank said.

"Ranger, I'm going to get Hector and Lester. They've been help me keep an eye on Valenta. Hal is on monitor duty or he'd be here also."

There was silence on Tank's end for a few minutes. Ranger could hear the men entering Tank's office.

"Hey, Boss." The cheered all at one time.

"Boss, Bobby, Cal and Ren are joining us also." Tank told him.

"Some of you may remember Marco from the Dosquebradas mission. He's here with me."

"Marco!" Lester exclaimed. "How the hell are you, man?"

"Lester, you mean Ranger is still letting you hang around?" Marco laughed.

"Fuck you, Menendez. I saved your sorry ass and this is how you're going to talk to me?" Lester harassed him.

"Santos, this is not time for a family reunion. Steph and Rikki may be in danger. We have business to discuss." Ranger hissed at him.

"Sorry, Boss." Lester apologized. "When this is all over, we'll catch up, Marco."

"Looking forward to it, Santos." Marco replied.

"What do you have?" Ranger asked.

"Well, I know why Valenta hasn't retaliated until today. Camary didn't go straight to Daddy as we thought she would. I'll let Cal explain it to you. He's the one that realized what she was doing."

"There's no revenge like spending the money of the man that shamed you and boy is she fucking you.

Appears that Camary still had a Rangeman credit card. She's in New York, as we speak, trying to max it out…she's not doing a bad job either. She's spent $157,000.00 already. I don't think she's through, either." Cal said.

"You must've really pissed her off, Ranger. Do you actually have $157,000.00 for her to spend?" Marco commented.

"Not nearly as pissed off as she's going to be when she has to return all that stuff…personally." Ranger hissed.

"Do we have any idea what she's buying?" Ranger was fuming. "How the fuck did this get past us? None of the places she used the card even tried to verify she had authorization to use the card?"

"Her last name is Manoso. Ranger, you have a reputation. People are scared of you. I wouldn't question your wife." Ren stated.

"She bought a car, clothes, a Rolex watch, an Armante suit…you name it, she bought it…she just check into the Waldorf. She paid for a week's stay. " Cal said.

"Why the hell is she buying men's stuff?" Marco asked.

"We wondered the same thing." Lester commented.

"The card she's using is in my name?" Ranger asked.

"It's not one of your personal cards. It's a company card." Lester said.

"I'm assuming it's one of the unlimited limit cards." Ranger assumed.

"Yep." Lester informed him.

"Call the hotel and have the charges stopped. They can throw her out for all I care. I don't care if she has to sleep in an alley. I'm not paying for her to stay in a five star hotel that cost $500.00 a night.

Next, call our lawyer. Find out if since we were never legally married and she doesn't have permission to use the card, if we have a legal stand to press charges." Ranger ordered. "Has anyone put a hold on the credit card?

Better yet, pick her up, Tank. Send a couple of the guys to get her. Probably should take a woman with you. We don't want any false charges. See if Lula is available. Pay her well for her troubles. Bring her back to Rangeman. Put her in a holding cell until I get back."

"I called American Express and reported what happen. They're placing a hold on the card as we speak." Cal told him.

"Ranger, what are you thinking?" Bobby asked. "You really want her in a holding cell? Yeah, she's a bitch and none of us like her…but, she is pregnant."

"I'm thinking we can use this as a bargaining chip. We have your daughter and if you want her back instead of prison, leave Steph and Rikki alone." Ranger explained. "I don't give a fuck if she's pregnant or not…put her in a cell."

"Ok, we need to move on, guys. Do we know how many of Valenta's men are headed to Canadian?" Ranger asked.

"The best we can figure, five." Tank answered. "There may be more before the day is over."

"I'm sure he knows I'm here alone. I can't imagine that he's sending so many men. Unless, he's planning to take Steph and Rikki. He may be intending on some of them being a decoy to keep my attention off Steph and Rikki." Ranger was only guessing. "He's not banking on me having back up, though."

"Ranger, man…be careful. Don't let anything happen to our girl." Bobby commented.

"Don't worry. I've got his back. We're going to fuck their world up, right?" Marco said. "She's been my wife's best friend since she moved here. Shelly and Rikki are like family to us. I'll be damned if someone is going to hurt her or Rikki. Besides, I owe Ranger my life. It's the least I can do for him."

"How's Bombshell taking this? She's been out of the game for a while." Lester asked.

"I haven't told her yet. I don't think getting her to leave is going to be an option, though."

"Shelly might be able to actually help us get these guys." Marco stated.

"Who's Shelly?" Cal asked.

"Sorry, you guys call her something different." Marco remembered. "It's hard to remember. She's been Shelly to us since we met her."

"NO! That's not an option. We're not going to use Steph. End of story. Period." Ranger strongly insisted.

"We have to go. We need to figure out what our next move is. I'll check in later. If you get any news, before I check in, make sure you call me immediately."

Ranger ended his call so that he and Marco could form a plan. Each one of them was the best strategist in their field. The two of them together was going to be unstoppable.

"So, you really own your own business now?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I have four offices." Ranger said. "Trenton, Boston, Atlanta and Miami."

"How do you keep up with four different offices?"

"I have guys like Tank and Lester that help me run the business."

"I can't believe Santos. He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Marco laughed.

"Nope and doubt he ever will." Ranger smiled.

After careful planning, it was time to fill Steph in on what was happening.

Ranger and Marco emerged from Steph's office to find Steph and Sindy deep in conversation. Kasta and Rikki were doing their homework at Grace's desk.

"Ok, start explaining." Steph demanded.

Ranger and Marco explained to Steph and Sindy want was happening. They also explained their plan to stop Valenta before he even got started.

Just as Ranger figured, Steph refused to leave Ranger.

"Ranger, I walked away from you ten years ago and it was the biggest mistake of my life. It's not happening again." She insisted.

However, she did agree to allow Rikki to go with Sindy and Kasta to visit Marco's parents in Grand Junction, Co. Even if she was willing to stay, she didn't want her daughter anywhere near when the proverbial shit hit's the fan.

"Why aren't you sending them to one of your offices? You buildings are the most secure places I know." Steph questioned.

"That's what he'd expect me to do. I can't take the chance that Valenta would send one of his men to grab them from the airport." Ranger explained. Besides, Marco's father was ex-military…Special Ops to be exact. He could help to make sure the girls and Sindy were safe."

Sindy wasn't exactly crazy about leaving, either…but she figured that was her way of helping. She didn't have any experience or survival training like her best friend or her husband. She knew she would be of no help here but if she could get the girls out of town Shelly, Ric and Marco could concentrate on what they had to do.

At least this way, Marco could concentrate on the job that needed to be done without worrying about keeping her and Kasta out of the way and safe.

The plan was made. Ranger arranged for Sindy, Kasta and Rikki to be on a plane and to safety in a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 14

The four adults and the girls left Steph's office all together in Ranger's SUV. Even though Valenta's men wouldn't be in Canadian until the next day, Ranger still wasn't taking any chances.

Ranger and Marco would use Steph's 'at home office' to make phone calls, execute plans and keep communications open with Ranger's office in Trenton.

Ranger called Tank to tell him to arrange a maintenance check on the company jet, to have it fueled and in Canadian ready and available to take Sindy and the two girls to Grand Junction. He also arranged for two of his men to accompany them to Colorado. He wasn't taking any chances with his daughter or Marco's family.

Tank was also putting together Rangeman's best security package to send to Ranger. Steph has a decent system, but Ranger would feel better with one of his.

Tank scheduled the Rangeman plane to land in Canadian at six that evening…hours before the first of Valenta's men was to arrive. If everything went as planned, Sindy and the girls would be well out of Canadian before the excitement started.

Steph called the girls to the living room. Rikki and Kasta both sat down in Steph's armchair. Once the girl took their seats, Ranger began to explain the trip to them.

"Hey, girls." Ranger started. "How would you like to go on a trip?" He asked.

"A trip? Where?" Rikki's curious little mind was the first to speak.

"You're going to go to Colorado with Kasta and her mom." Steph answered.

"Cool!" Kasta exclaimed. "Are we going to see Grammy and Grampy?"

"Yes. We will visit them while we're in Grand Junction. " Sindy said.

"Do they know we're coming?" Kasta asked.

"Yes, Grammy and Grampy are very excited." Sindy said.

"But, I don't want to leave you and mom, Ric." Rikki whined.

"It'll only be for a few days." Steph said.

"You'll get to fly." Marco said.

"Wow, we're flying?" Kasta asked. "I've never flown before. Is it scary?"

"It's fun. They give you little packs of peanuts." Rikki said.

"Umm..." Steph said, looking over at Ranger. "Ric, you want to tell them?"

Steph plugged her ears and waited for the girls to start squealing.

"You girls won't be flying on a commercial plane." Ranger said.

"Why do you have your own plane?" Rikki rolled her eyes.

"As a mater of fact, I do. You'll be flying on my private jet." That's all Ranger had time to say before the two were jumping up and down and letting out high pitched screeches.

"You really have your own plane, Ric?" Rikki asked.

"It belongs to my company." Ric answered.

"OH MY GOD! Your dad owns his own plane! How cool is that, Rikki?"

"Heck yeah, we own a plane." Rikki gave her friend high five and did a happy dance. "Does this mean that anytime I need to go somewhere, you'll just send the jet for me?"

"No, it does not." Steph strongly said.

"We'll talk about that later." Ranger raised his brow and smiled at Steph.

Steph knew what that meant. She'd only been in his life less than a week; she already had him wrapped and he already had her spoiled. God help her.

"Ok, girls calm down. Mr. Ric is talking." Marco tied to quiet down the excited girls.

"Rikki, I know you don't want to go, but it won't be for long. Your mom and I have some business we need to tend to and then you'll be back, ok?" Ric put his thumb under her chin and raised her eyes to his.

"Promise? It'll only be for a little while?" Rikki sniffed.

"I promise. I'm going to give Ms. Sindy a credit card and she's going to take you and Kasta on a big shopping trip." Ric promised.

"Oh boy! Can I buy whatever I want?" Rikki asked.

"No." Steph quickly said.

"Yes, you can buy whatever you want, but try to be reasonable. You will have a spending limit." Ranger turned to Steph for her approval.

"What about Kasta? Can I buy her something?" Rikki asked.

"Oh no, Honey. Kasta will have some money to go shopping." Sindy said.

"Nonsense. I insist that you charge whatever the three of you need to this card as long as you're gone. I don't care if it's a band aide…charge it to me."

"Ranger, I appreciate it, but really it's not necessary." Sindy tried to decline his offer.

"Marco, tell her how stubborn I am." Ranger laughed.

"Marco?" Sindy raised a questioning brow at him.

Marco simply nodded at his wife. She let out a slight huff of air and nodded back a silent understanding. She knew if Ric was anything like her husband, she was fighting a losing battle.

Ranger smiled. He understood the unsaid conversation all to well. He chuckled when he looked to Steph. Confusion was written all over her face as she tried to keep up with what everyone was not saying.

"I insist." Ranger said. "You're not just taking a vacation; you're doing this as a favor to Steph and me. Please accept my offer."

Marco nodded his approval to his wife. She graciously smiled and nodded to Ranger.

"Two of my men will be with you at all times. They will stay in an adjourning room to yours." Ranger explained. "You are not to leave the hotel without them."

With everything settled, Rikki ran to her room to pack her things. Marco and Sindy went to their house to pack a few things for Kasta and her. Kasta stayed with Rikki.

With everyone gone, this left Ranger and Steph, alone, in the living room, alone. Ranger could see the tears welling up in Steph's eyes. He scooted her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

"Everything is going to be fine, Babe. This is the best way. Rikki will be fine. I would never put her in danger. That's why it's best to send her to Colorado. You do trust me on this, don't you?"

"Ric, you know I've always trusted you. It's just this is the first time she's ever been this far away from me. I'm going to worry. That's what parents do." Steph sniffed.

"You've always trusted me, Babe?" Ranger asked. When Steph gave him a confused look, he continued. "Babe, if you trusted me, why did you run?"

"I thought we were past that, Ranger. I don't think now is the time to open that can of worms." Steph snapped.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I just think about all the time we wasted. It kills me that you and Rikki was alone all those years. I was alone." Ranger tried to explain.

"So…what's the plan?" She asked.

Ranger and Steph went over the plan while Rikki packed her things. He explained what he and Marco had planned so far. Of course, they would have to come up with a back up plan…just in case things changed or Valenta hadn't lost of much of his clout as Tank thought he had.

Ranger cupped Steph's face in his strong hands; he pulled her lips to his. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Ranger pulled Steph onto his lap with her legs straddling him. This is how Rikki found her parents when she came back to the living room.

"Hut-hmm…" She cleared her throat.

"You all packed?" Steph jumped off Ranger's lap and out of his arms.

"Yep, ready to go." She answered. "So…tell me about this plane of yours."

"It's a small jet. It has seats for about ten to thirteen people, a bedroom and bathroom. There's also a flat screen TV, DVD Player and an X-Box." Rikki's eyes lit up as Ranger told her about the plane.

"You must be loaded." Rikki exclaimed.

"Rikki!" Steph scolded.

"Well, its true, Mom. He has four offices, a plane…credit cards." Rikki said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Mrs. Sindy and Mr. Marco should be back soon. Are you ready to go?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited about going on a trip, but I'm scared. I don't want to leave you and Mom. You're going to take care of her, right?" Rikki asked.

"I promise. I will take very good care of your mom. When you get back, we'll do some family stuff, ok?" Ranger assured the little girl.

"Cool family stuff?" Rikki asked. "Like where we have to fly on our jet?"

Steph rolled her eyes and Ranger snickered.

"We'll see. Maybe we can take a trip somewhere." Ranger said.

"Maybe you could take me to meet my sister." Rikki suggested.

Steph looked with surprise at Ranger. She hadn't realized that Ranger told Rikki about Justice.

"I promise, Rikki, I will take you to meet your sister as soon as this is all over." Ranger vowed.

When Sindy and Marco arrived back at Steph's house, it was time to go to the airfield. Ranger drove, Marco rode shotgun with Sindy, Steph and the two girls in the back seat.

Steph had her arms protectively around Rikki the whole way. She trusted Ranger more than she would or could trust anyone, but it was still hard to let her little girl get on that plane.

They pulled up at the airfield just at the plane was landing. When the door opened, Tank was the first to step through the door.

Tears immediately welled in Steph's eyes. She looked over to Ranger who had a million dollar smile on his face.

"Mom, who are those men?" Rikki asked.

"Those are the best friends anyone could ever have." Steph replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Surprise, Babe." He whispered in her ear. He kissed the top of her head and gave her a little shove toward the plane.

Tank stepped out the doorway and behind him was Lester, then Bobby and finally Hector. It was hard to say who was moving the fastest, Steph or the four men…all trying to exit the plane and be the first to get to her.

Lester reached her first. He grabbed her up, kissing her cheek, forehead and nose. Bobby snatched her right out of Lester arms and spun her round and round. Hector squeezed her so tight. "Hola, Chica."

Tank stood back and waited his turn. He intended on letting the rest of the guys say hello first. This insured no one would snatch her away from him.

"Save the best for last, Big Guy?" She smiled up at him.

"You know this." He kissed the top of her head

"What are you guys doing here?" Steph sniffed.

"We came to help. There's no way we're going to let this asshole take you away from us again." Tank said.

"Some one has to protect the mini boss." Lester raised his hand in a 'that would be me' fashion.

"You're going to protect my daughter? Oh God. Lester…if you teach her anything a ten year old shouldn't know, I'm going to kill you." Steph demanded.

"Don't worry, Angel, I'm going to be there to make sure he behaves." Bobby reassured her.

"There's no way in hell I was going to let some lame ass Sonitrol dip shits install your security system. I'm here to make sure it's done right." Hector hugged her again.

"That must be Rikki." Tank said pointing toward the little girl standing next to Ranger.

"How'd you guess?" Lester smirked. "I can't even tell."

Steph jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow. "Don't let him hear you say that, Santos. Even joking, he gets offended. He swears up and down everything about her is exactly like him." Steph giggled.

"I could've seen that kid on the street and known. She is the spitting image of him." Bobby commented.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Steph waved the guys toward the SUV.

"Hey Ranger. Where'd you find the 'Mini-Me'?" Lester joked.

"Guys, this is Rikki…my daughter." Ranger proudly said.

"Rikki…this is, Tank. Tank is my right hand man. Remember I told you I had people that ran my company when I was away. Tank is one of those people." Tank stepped up and shook her hand.

"This is Lester. He's the company clown. Don't listen to anything he says. …And Santos, watch what you say around my daughter." Lester ruffled her hair.

"This is Bobby. He's our medic." Bobby said hello and shook her hand.

"This is Hector. He's our security expert. He designs and installs our security systems." Hector smiled down at the little girl.

"He's kinda scary." Rikki whispered. "Why does he have a tattoo on his eye?"

"He's harmless. I'll explain the tattoo to you one day."

With all the greetings out of the way, it was time for Sindy, Kasta and Rikki to board the plane.

Marco kissed his wife and daughter good-bye. Steph hugged Rikki. She didn't want to let her go.

"I love you, Baby. I'm going to miss you. Please be good for Mrs. Sindy." Steph tried to smile.

"Mom…I'll be fine. Ric wouldn't lie. He said everything would be fine. You always told me what an honorable man he is." Rikki sounded so grown up or such a little girl.

"I love you." Steph said.

"You already said that, Mom." Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Are you ladies ready?" Lester asked, picking up the luggage. "Bobby and I will be escorting you lovely ladies to Grand Junction."

"Mom, can I talk to Ric for a minute?" Rikki requested.

"Sure, Honey." She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

Rikki hugged her mom one last time, assuring her she'd be ok. She took Ranger's hand and walked toward the plane.

"Is this one of those dangerous things you sometimes have to do?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah, Baby it is. But, I promise everything is going to be ok." Ranger promised.

"You're going to take care of her…right?"

"Ye ma'am, I am." Ranger saluted her.

"You're going to take care of you, also?" Rikki asked.

"Yes, I am. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise? 'Cause…I just got you. I'm not ready for you to go away." Tears were starting to trickle down her little face.

"You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted. You and your mom are stuck with me…forever." Ranger smiled and kissed the end of her nose. "You be good for Mrs. Sindy. Lester and Bobby both have my cell phone number. If you need anything…I mean anything, even if you just want to talk to your mom or me.

Now…go have fun. Don't spend too much money, you're mom will have a cow."

"Ric, can I hug you?"

"You bet you can." Ranger dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I love you too, Querida."

"I love you, Daddy." She said before she pulled out of his arms and quickly ran up the stairs and into the plane.

Ranger turned to walk away from the plane with watery eyes. Ranger wiped his eyes with his shirt…hopefully before anyone noticed. He had forgotten what it was like to be called Dad for the first time.

A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay in posting. RL tends to rear it's ugly head and interrupt my fun. How rude. Thx to everyone who has stuck w/me and sent emails asking about ITMON. I appreciate the support more than anyone will ever know. I promise to try to do better about posting more often.


	17. Chapter 17

**OK...THIS IS YOUR ONE FAIR WARNING**: Planning, plotting or executing a mission, take down or distraction is not my forte. If you want your heart wrenched out your chest, I'm your girl. I can not guarantee this chapter will not be a little on the boring side. Remember, you have been warned.

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 15

"What's the plan, Ranger?" Tank asked.

"We know that there are least five men coming. They're all coming from different areas, but I suspect they'll all land in the same area." Ranger recapped what Tank had told him.

"I say we ambush them at the airport and get it over with so we can bring our daughter home." Steph suggested.

"That would probably be the quickest way, but they're going to expect us to show up at the airport. They will be prepared for us." Tank said. "Probably not the best way."

"I think we should let them land and get settled in town. I think our best defense is not to acknowledge them." Ranger said. "I want to wait until Valenta contacts me. See what his offer is."

"I can't understand why Valenta hasn't contacted you yet." Marco commented.

"He will. He'll contact me after his men are in place…giving me the chance to make things right. If I do, he'll call his men off…if I don't, they'll come after us." Ranger assumed. "That's when we'll let him know we have his daughter.

Hector was milling about Steph's house checking out possible positions for cameras and the main keypad.

When he finished checking the inside, he went outside. He was wiring the outside wiring first, then the inside.

"I'm going to have a look around outside. Is there any area you're particularly area you'd worried about, Boss?"

"I trust you. Do what you feel is best." Ranger gave him permission to do whatever.

Just as they were getting into the rest of the plan, Tank's cell phone rang. He excused himself to take the call. He walked into the kitchen.

"Ok, let me get the boss. He's going to want to hear this." They heard him say.

Tank came back to the living room, asking Steph if Ranger could use her office to take the call.

"Of course he may. What's going on, Tank? Has something happened to my baby?" Panic shot across her face.

"Everything is fine. Nothing has happened to Rikki. I'd rather let Ranger explain." Tank assured her.

"Hey, Boss." Hal greeted.

"Did you find Camary?" Ranger asked.

"We did…and she had company." Hal explained. "Raymond was with her."

"What the fuck?" Ranger yelled into the phone.

At hearing Ranger yell, Steph ran to her office. She found him pacing the small area. When she called his name, he raised his hand in a hold on motion.

"I'll be out in a minute, Babe." Ranger said.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Fine." Ranger said.

"Sorry, Hal…continue." Ranger said.

"Raymond was in New York. We have them both in separate holding cells."

"They can't talk to each other…can they?"

"No, we have her in the north wing and him in the east." Hal reported.

"Good, keep it that way." Ranger instructed. "Either one of them talking?"

"Nope, Camary keeps threatening everyone. She is pitching a fit to talk to you. She's threatened everyone in the building. Says her daddy will take care of us all…including Bombshell and the Mini boss." Hal said. "Raymond is refusing to speak with anyone but you."

"Give her a message for me. Tell her to remember what I said about threatening me. Ranger said.

"Got it, Boss." Hal said. "Anything else?"

"Can you set up a phone down there? I do want to talk to Raymond." Ranger asked.

"He wants to see you face to face. He refused a phone call. We tried." Hal said. "Do you want us to encourage him to talk?"

"No, I'll be there in a few days. I want to take care of things here and then we'll be on our way to Trenton." Ranger explained. "I want to talk to that fucker face to face, anyway. If I don't like what he has to say, I'll beat the right answers out of him."

"Boss, I'm not sure, but I think he was in Canadian to keep an eye on Bomber and Mini Boss." Hal said.

"Did he tell you that, Hal?"

"No, but Camary was yelling at him about getting fired and that she should've let 'Daddy' kill him for not doing his job." Hal said. "I got the feeling Valenta hired him to keep tabs on them."

"I'll fucking kill him if he was feeding any info about Steph to Valenta. I just may fucking kill them all…for the principle of it." Ranger sneered. "It pisses me the fuck off when I think about all this time I've wasted not knowing my daughter and not being with Steph."

"Are you bringing home Bomber with you?" Hal asked.

"If I have to drug her and carry her on the plane, I'm bringing her home." Ranger laughed.

"Give her a hug and tell Marco it's been too long." Hal requested.

"Will do. I'll call and check on our guest later." Ranger said before hanging up the phone.

When Ranger walked back into the living room, Steph was laughing hysterically. "No way! Ranger really did that…oh my God."

"Ranger really did what?" He hissed.

"Don't get your panties in a tangle, Ranger. We were just talking." Steph giggled.

"I don't wear panties, Babe." Ranger smirked.

"It was just a joke. They were just telling me a story." Steph giggled.

"Tank!" Ranger shouted.

"It wasn't me. It was Marco. He started the story." Tank pointed at Marco.

"Marco, what exactly did you tell her?" Ranger warned.

"We were just talking about one time in Tula de Allende?"* Marco laughed.

"Babe, I swear I did not leave with her…him, whatever the fuck it was." Ranger glared at his friends. "They're making more out of it than it really is." Ranger tried to explain.

"What?" She giggled. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it sounds better than the story they told me." Steph said.

"You fucking ass holes. You let me think you told her. Pay back is bitch. I'm warning you two." Ranger sneered. "In war, there is no prize for the runner-up. You tell her the rest of that story…this will war and I will be the winner." Ranger warned.

"Tank, we'll talk later. I have to hear this story." Steph tried to whisper.

"She doesn't need to hear the story. Maybe she'd be interested in Porto Velho, though."** Ranger smirked.

"Have they got Camary, yet?" Tank changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, Hal and Ren picked her up this morning. She wasn't alone." Ranger said.

"Wasn't alone? Who was with her?" Steph asked.

"Raymond." Ranger said.

"Raymond?" She questioned.

"I never liked that SOB." Marco said. "He always acted shady."

"Hal thinks that he may've been here to keep an eye on you." Ranger said to Steph.

"Did either one of them talk?" Tank changed the subject.

"Camary keeps threatening everyone with her father and Raymond refuses to talk to anyone but me." Ranger said. "Hal over heard Camary yelling at him about getting fired. She was pretty pissed."

"Did you talk to him?" Marco asked.

"No, he'll only talk to me in person." Ranger said.

"When do you have to leave?" Steph asked.

"We'll leave when things here are settled." Ranger said.

"Ranger, I can't keep Rikki out of school that long. She's going to get so far behind." Steph said.

"Monday, we'll go to the school. We'll explain as much as we can. We'll get Rikki and Kasta's assignments for at least a week. We can email them to Lester and Bobby." Ranger explained. Ranger turned to Marco. "Marco, I'd like you to accompany us to Trenton. Do you think that'll be possible?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't. We both work for the same people. I think if we explain the situation, the government would let me transfer to Trenton for a while. Especially if it meant finally getting Valenta behind bars."

"I'll make a call tomorrow." Tank said.

"I'll have Lester and Bobby bring Sindy and the girls to Trenton once we get there. I'll also arrange for a private tutor for the girls." He said. "They have lessons at Rangeman until this is over and we can find a school for Rikki." He said to Steph.

"You're assuming we're moving back to Trenton." Steph huffed. "We haven't even talked about this."

"Babe, until this is over, it would be best for you and Rikki to come to Trenton. We'll talk about making it permanent later." He said. Ranger turned to Marco. "Will that work for Kasta?"

"Are you sure, Ranger? At least let me pay for some of your expenses." Marco offered.

"I won't have it, Marco…and you will take pay for your work." Ranger insisted.

"Ranger, that's really not necessary. Look, at all you've done for me. I can't accept pay for helping you." Marco argued.

"It's not open for discussion. You will be compensated." Ranger barked.

"Marco, man…it's useless. Don't even try to argue with him." Tank advised.

"That's not lie." Steph laughed.

"Ok, we'll talk about it later. Let's figure out how to get the bad guys so you can bring your daughter home." Marco finally gave up on arguing with Ranger.

Hector finished the outside wiring of the security system. He came in to do the inside wiring. When he walked into the living room, Steph was in fits of giggles. She had tears rolling down her face.

"I finished the outside. You have cameras at all four corners of the house, one in the garage and one hid in the tree out back. There's also two pointing towards the street with different angles. I'm going to start wiring the inside now. Where do you want your main pad, Bombshell?" Hector asked. "I'll also need you to set your security code."

"I want it fingerprint activated. Did you bring the equipment for fingerprint mapping?" Ranger asked.

"I brought a full high-level kit." Hector answered.

"I think the kitchen would be best. From now on, we're going to use the garage entrance. It'll be safer since the garage door closes behind you." Ranger said.

"We can't get two vehicles in the garage." Steph reminded him.

"That's ok. We'll be using my truck." Ranger said.

"What about my truck?" She asked.

"Marco, do you have somewhere at your house we could park Steph's truck…where it won't be seen?" Ranger asked.

"Wait just one minute!" Steph hissed. "How am I supposed to get to work and run errands or whatever I need to do?" She asked.

"Simple." Tank smiled. "Ranger will take you wherever you need to go." He said.

"Ranger, you can't be with me twenty four hours a day." Steph tried to reason.

"Can and will be, Babe." Ranger kissed her. "Where ever you go…Tank, Marco, Hector or I go with you."

"Ranger, we can't all be together all the time." Steph insisted.

"I will be with you every minute I can. If I can't, Marco or Tank will be. No exceptions." Ranger left no room for bargain.

"Ranger, you don't think it'd be safer for you and Bombshell to stay somewhere else?" Tank asked.

"It probably would, but they're either going to try something here or at her office. So, that's where we should be. Babe, has Raymond ever been here?"

"Yeah, actually he came by often. I never thought anything funny about it, because he always had a legitimate reason for showing up every time." Steph thought about it and now it does seem strange. "Do you think he was keeping tabs on me?"

"More than likely." Tank said.

"Unfortunately we don't have room for everyone to stay here. Steph's house only has two rooms. So…Tank, you and Hector will have to get a room at the closest hotel."

"I have room at my house. We have a guesthouse in the back of our house. It's only one big room with several beds in it, but it should work." Marco said. "It has a private bathroom and a small kitchen area. It should be perfect for Tank and Hector."

"Are you sure, the two of you are going to be ok, by yourself?" Tank questioned.

"Oh, I think we'll be ok." Ranger gave Steph a mischief look.

"I meant was it safe?" Tank sighed.

"We'll be fine at least for tonight. Valenta's men won't be here until tomorrow." Ranger stated.

"Ranger, I have room for you and Shelly if you think it would be safer." Marco offered.

"Thanks, but I think we'll stay here tonight." Ranger said. "We'll decide tomorrow what we'll do next. Right now though we need to discuss a plan."

"There are only two hotels in town, so it's not going to be to hard finding where they're staying." Marco suggested.

"I'm thinking they're going to try to grab Steph. Valenta is going to want to use her for leverage to get Camary back. The most important objective is that Steph is never alone.

One of us will be with her at all times. The other three of us will concentrate on getting Valenta's men and getting information from them."

"Ranger, you had burglar bars installed on my windows and doors. I have cameras all over my yard. I have the state of the art security system. I think I'll be ok." Steph insisted.

"Not taking any chances, Babe." Ranger said.

"Are you going to fill me in on the plan?" Steph asked.

"Right now the plan is to wait. Valenta's men are going to try to catch us off guard. They'll wait for us to slip up and grab you." Tank said.

"Then why don't we just bait them." Steph suggested. "I could go to the supermarket or somewhere crowded. The three of you could already be there. When they try to grab me, you grab them."

It sounded like a perfectly good plan to Steph. Ranger however wasn't too thrilled with the plan.

"It's too risky. They could try to grab you on the way and we wouldn't be close enough to protect you." Ranger stated.

"I'm sure Hector brought tacking devices. Put a tracker on me. If something goes wrong, you'll be able to follow me." Steph said.

"She has a point, Ranger." Tank said. "That just may work."

"Not happening. I will not put her in danger." Ranger turned to Steph. "Babe, I lost you once. I'm not spending the next ten years without you. We'll get them another way."

"So what do you propose we do, then?" Steph asked.

"Sit back a wait. They'll come to us, eventually." Ranger said.

"Where are we going to keep them until we leave for Trenton?" Marco asked.

"I have a basement." Steph said.

"You have a basement, Babe? Why didn't I know about this?" Ranger asked.

"It's not actually a basement. It's a storm shelter, but its concrete and under my house. It could probably serve as holding until you decide what you want to do."

"That could be a possibility." Ranger agreed.

Ranger called Hector to the living room and asked him to make Steph's basement prisoner ready.

Tank, Hector and Marco stayed a while longer. After a few more hours, Tank suggested that everyone needed some rest so that they would be on their toes when Valenta's men arrived.

"Ready for bed, Babe?" Ranger grinned.

"You bet I am." She giggled, running from the living room, with Ranger hot on her heels.

* Tula de Allende Mexico

** Porto Velho Brazil


	18. Chapter 18

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 16

_**Warning: for mild smut**_

Hal and Ren had the unfortunate job of Monitor duty. More unbearable than that, they had to keep the audio for the holding cells on, on the chance Camary or Raymond would say something important.

Camary was doing the same thing she'd been doing for the past two days…making idle threats. Raymond for the most part remained silent.

He refused to talk to anyone but Ranger. He refused a phone conversation with him. He insisted he had to speak with Ranger face to face.

Ren and Hal sat listening to the conversation…a conversation that neither Camary nor Raymond knew were being recorded.

"You're all going to pay for this." Camary screamed from her cell. "My dad will make sure you pay for treating me like a dog."

"Shut the fuck up, Camary. All that yelling ain't doing nothing but giving me a headache." Raymond finally said something since he arrived at Rangeman.

"Fuck you, Raymond. I should've let Daddy kill you…you worthless piece of shit."

Because the walls in the basement of Rangeman were sound proof, Raymond and Camary's voices bounced off the walls and echoed through the cells. Since they were separated, they had to scream to hear each other. Their voices were almost deafening coming through the speakers.

"Should've…it probably would've been doing me a favor. Beats the hell out of being tied to you for life." Raymond whaled.

"Fuck you, Raymond." She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No, thank you…been there done that, not worth repeating." Raymond sneered. "You wonder why Manoso wouldn't ever fuck you."

"Shut the fuck up, Raymond."

"How much is it worth to you for me to shut up, Camary? Daddy didn't seem to care enough. Wonder what Manoso will pay me to talk? Whata ya think Cam? Manoso isn't going to be real happy when he finds out…"

"Raymond…you fucking piece of shit. I said shut the fuck up…I'm warning you." She warned.

"What do you think that's all about, Ren?" Hal asked as he and Hal listened to Camary and Raymond's conversation.

"I don't know. Think we should call the boss?" Ren asked.

"Don't know. Let's see if they say anything else, then we'll call." Hal suggested.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Ren said.

"Ok, let's have it…what's your idea?"

"See how he's going at her?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, so…he doesn't like her. What's the big deal?" Hal questioned.

"That's just it…it's an act. That man has it bad for her." Ren explained.

"I'd hate to see if he didn't like her." Hal laughed.

"I'm serious. You ever have feelings for someone who doesn't return those feelings? You tend to insult them in effort to hide your real feelings.

He's in love with her and she's in love with the boss. The hardest thing you can do is watch the person you love, love someone else." Ren stated. "My guess is that she keeps him dangling on a rope. Keeps him just close enough to use him."

"You could be on to something." Hal said.

"I know I am." Ren said. "I bet you didn't know I have a degree in Psychology, did you?" Ren asked.

"No way." Hal was surprised.

"Yep, Masters in Behavioral Psychology." Ren informed them. "I know there's more to them to than she's allowing to be known."

"When Ranger or Tank checks in, I'll pass this information to them." Hal said. "Mean time, we need to keep a close eye on them. If you notice anything else, write it down so we can report it to Ranger."

"You know, I could watch the tapes from when I'm not on duty and see if there's anything I might be able to pick up from them." Ren offered.

"That might be a good idea." Hal agreed.

GRAND JUNCTION, CO.

Bobby, Lester, Sindy and the girls safely landed in Grand Junction. Marco's parents picked them up at the airport.

Ranger had somehow arranged for a SUV to find its way to Grand Junction. It was waiting at the Menendez's house.

Kasta wanted to stay and visit with her grandparents, but Rikki wanted to go with Lester and Bobby. The guys knew that Ranger gave them strict orders not to let any of the three of them out of their site.

Lester checked in with Ranger, letting him know that they made it ok and see if it was ok to leave Sindy and Kasta at the Menendez's house for the night.

With Ranger's approval, Sindy and Kasta stayed at the Menendez house while Bobby, Lester and Rikki headed to the hotel. Since Marco's dad was x-special forces, he would be able to look after Sindy and Kasta.

It was getting late and Rikki was getting hungry. Bobby volunteered to go out to get them something to eat. Rikki and Lester stayed behind to relax and watch TV.

"So, tell me about my dad." Rikki said out of nowhere.

"What would you like to know?"

"Did you know him when he was a kid?"

"Actually, your dad and I are cousins. We grew up together." Lester told her.

"So, that makes me and you cousins."

"Yes, it does." Lester smiled.

"What is our family like?"

Lester looked at the little girl and was amazed at how she was the perfect combination of her mother and father. She had her mom's curiosity and her dad's looks.

Even her physical features were a mix of the both of them. She had her dad's skin tone and chocolate brown eyes with her mom's curls.

Her heart belonged to her mom. She was warm and accepting…just like Steph. He had just met the little girl and already she had won a place in his heart…just like her mom did years ago.

There was no doubt in his mind, she'd run Rangeman one day. At just ten years old, she was wise way beyond her years.

"Well…you have a great grandma, your Abuela Rosa. Nana Maricel, a Popi Carlos. You have three aunts, two uncles and lots of cousins."

"Wow that sounds like a big family. I hope I get to meet them one day. Ric said he wanted me to meet them."

"I'm sure he'll take you to meet your family. They're going to love you." Lester told her.

"What was my dad like when he was young?"

"He was very smart. Just like you." Lester tapped the end of her nose with his finger. "He was always getting into something. He's the youngest and was spoiled rotten."

"That's funny." Rikki giggled. "My mom says he's a hero. Is he really?"

"Yeah, he is. Rikki, you dad is one of the bravest…smartest men I know. He gave up a lot in the name of honor."

"Why did he let my mom go? He says he loves her so much, why didn't he try to find us?"

"That's a hard one, sweetheart. Sometimes grownups do things that kids don't understand. Hell…sometimes other grownups don't understand.

He thought he was doing the right thing. In your dad's mind, he was protecting your mom. Her safety meant more to him than his own happiness. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Rikki smiled. "Lester, do you think they're ok?"

"I think your dad would do anything to protect you and your mom." Lester said.

"Do you know my sister?" She asked.

"Yes. You look a lot like her."

"Ric said when this is over; he would take me to meet her." Rikki told Lester.

"I think she'd love to meet you."

When Bobby got back, they all ate together in Bobby and Lester's room. After dinner, Rikki asked if she could call her mom and Ric.

"Hey, Mom." Rikki's excited voice came thru the phone.

"Hey Baby. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I am. Lester and I hung out while Bobby went for food."

"You did?"

"Yep…and he told me all about when my dad was a kid. Did you know Lester was my cousin? He's funny."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time." Steph laughed at the thought of Lester telling Rikki Ranger's childhood stories.

"Is my dad there? Can I talk to him?" Rikki asked.

"Sure, Honey, hold on a second."

Rikki waited for about a minute before Ranger came to the phone.

"Hey, kiddo…how's it going? Are Lester and Bobby taking good care of you?"

"Yep. We just got finished with dinner. Tomorrow we're going shopping. Lester groaned when I asked if we could go."

"Yeah, your mom has left a bad taste in their mouths when it comes to shopping. They used to bodyguard your mom, just like they're doing for you now. She would drag them to the mall for hours. Try to take it easy on them, ok?"

"Got it…take it easy on my bodyguards. Wow, it sounds so cool saying 'my bodyguards'. It's like being a movie star." She giggled.

Ranger laughed at his daughter. She was something else. She was going to step into his world with no problems. Now he just had to convince her mom that's what was best for them.

"Hey, I didn't know Lester is our cousin. He's funny. He told me about our family. I can't wait to meet them." Rikki rattled.

"Soon, Hija, I promise." Ranger promised.

"Ric?" Rikki said.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I miss you and mom. When will this be over?"

"In a couple of days." Ranger promised. "I need to talk to Lester and Bobby for a few minutes; I'll make sure you get to talk to your mom before we hang up, ok?"

"I love you." Rikki said.

"I love you too, Hija." Ranger replied.

"Here, he wants to talk to you." Rikki said handing the phone to Bobby.

"Hey, Boss. How are things going in Canadian?" Bobby asked.

"It's quiet right now. Kind of feels like the calm before the storm. How's Rikki? Please keep her safe." Ranger pleaded.

"Ranger, man…you know we'd do anything to protect her, don't you?" Bobby asked.

"I know, Bobby. It's just…well…I just found her and I love her already. Just don't let anything happen to my little Babe."

"I got ya, man." Bobby said.

"Thanks."

Bobby and Ranger finished talking and Bobby gave the phone back to Rikki so she could say good night to her mom.

CANADIAN, TX

Ranger and Steph sat on her sofa, wrapped in each other's arms. Ranger leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Steph's head.

"Ready for bed, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. I have a feeling we're going to need to be on our game tomorrow." Steph answered.

"I wasn't exactly thinking about sleeping." Ranger said running his tongue down her jaw.

"Oh…ok, well…I'm really not all that tired, anyway." She purred.

"You get ready for bed; I'll lock up, set the alarm and turn out all the lights."

"Kay." She said, heading down the hall.

Ranger went about checking and double checking the windows, door and alarms.

After he made sure the entire house was secure and the alarm was set, he headed toward the bedroom and Steph.

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes turned the color of onyx.

"See something you like?" Steph purred.

Steph was lying on top of the covers in a very red, very lacy teddy. It came to a very low "V" at the top and a very high "V" at the bottom.

"In fact I do. Love how that teddy looks on you, but I'm thinking it'd look even better on the floor." He crawled on the bed.

"I bought this yesterday while you and Rikki were at school. I was saving it for the next time Rikki stayed over night at Kasta's." She smiled. "It's been a long time since I've bought something like this."

"It's a shame you won't wear it for very long." Ranger smiled back at her.

"Oh, is that right?" Steph teased. "I thought maybe I'd sleep in it tonight."

"I was thinking you wouldn't be sleeping in anything." Ranger slid the strap off her shoulder, kissing up her shoulder to her neck.

Ranger had them both undressed and was on top of Steph. The head of his dick probing at her opening.

"Oh God, Ranger. Now…fuck me now." She commanded.

With a primal growl, Ranger shoved himself so far inside her, she thought she was going to be able to taste him cuming.

"Babe, you feel so good." Ranger moaned. "I love the feel of making love to you."

"Ranger, I've missed this so much. I can't believe you're here. I keep waiting to wake up to find this is a dream." Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Babe, there is no dream this good. I promise you, I'm here and this is not a dream. I'm never going anywhere…ever again."

That was the end of the conversation. Both of them were too lost in the passion of their love making…too lost for words.

When Steph's walls began to spasm around Ranger's dick, he sped up the pace. He was pumping in and out of her with all his might.

Her body began to convulse. Her breaths were coming in pants. She was thrashing under him, moaning and pleading for release.

"Now, my love." Ranger urged. "Cum for me…with me…NOW!"

With his head flung back, roaring like a lion, he came long and hard. It seemed to go on forever. Every man should experience something like it at least once in a lifetime.

Steph's walls clenched tightly around his dick, milking him of everything he had to offer.

"God, that was amazing." Ranger rolled his sweat-drenched body off Steph. He pulled her limp body to him, wrapping her in his arms.

Ranger held as her breathing leveled out, telling him she had fallen asleep. He held her close to him as she slept.

This is how they were when Ranger's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"Fuck." He mumbled. He carefully disentangled himself from Steph's sleeping body, grabbing his pants from the floor on the way out the door.

A/N: My sincerest apologizes to everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted the last chapter. RL has not been very nice to me. You know...there should be a limit to how many times RL is allowed to kick you in the ass. Anyway...I'm really sorry and I'm going to try hard to be faithful posting the last five chapters. A really, really big thx to everyone who has stuck in there w/me. It means a lot to know that your reading and that my story is worth taking the time to send a review.


	19. Chapter 19

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 17

"Manoso." He growled into his phone.

He should be in bed holding Steph's soft, warm body in his arms right now. Why the fuck was this man calling, at this time of the night? He knew this call would come…eventually.

"Aw…good evening, Carlos. How are you?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to call me. Couldn't call at a decent hour?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not a very good father in law, am I? We should talk more often. But, you know how it is when you're busy with business." Bonnard Valenta's voice was calm.

"What do you want?" Ranger snapped.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your father in law?"

"You're not my father in law and you know it, Valenta. Now, I repeat…what do you want? I have other things I could be doing at this moment."

"Do those other things include the lovely Ms. Plum? She's a real looker. Bet she's hot in bed. Is she Carlos?"

"That's none of your fucking business." Ranger growled. "As far as I'm concerned…nothing about my life is any of your business anymore."

"You know, Carlos, one day you will learn to always keep your words sweet in case you have to eat them later."

"I doubt I'll be the one eating my words." Ranger sneered.

"Ok, since you're going to make this unpleasant; where's my daughter?"

"Don't worry about it; she's somewhere safe…for now." Ranger stated. "Maybe you'd like to make a little trade."

"You feel that you have all the bargaining power." Valenta taunted him.

"The way I see it, I do. I'll agree not to send your daughter to prison and you call off your men. Leave my family and me alone and I'll give you your daughter back. Do we have a deal?"

Valenta laughed. His voice booming through the phone. This infuriated Ranger. The fucker had the nerve to laugh at him. That is something not very many men did and lived.

"Did I say something funny?" Ranger sneered.

"You've always thought yourself to be more powerful than you really are, Carlos." Valenta said.

"I could destroy you, Valenta. You know this is true." Ranger informed him. "It'd be smart on your part not to forget."

"Ranger, where are you?" Steph's asked. "I woke up and you were gone."

"Awe, is that the lovely Ms. Plum?" Valenta asked.

"Go back to bed…I'll be back shortly." Ranger said.

"You're on the phone. Who would call this late? That isn't Lester or Bobby, is it? Is everything ok with Rikki?" She asked.

"Everything's fine, Babe. I'll be back to bed in a few minutes. I just need to take care of some business first."

"Tell me what she's wearing. I'll bet she's in some sexy little nightgown…or maybe she's wearing nothing at all. Oh, I bet that's a site to see. " Valenta taunted Ranger. "Her voice is sexy when it's filled with sleep.

Maybe when you get your priorities straight and go back to your wife, the lovely Ms. Plum will agree to keep me company.

You're very lucky my daughter is a forgiving woman. Not many women are willing to forgive a man's infidelities.

Camary loves you, God only knows why, but she does. She'll forgive you. Just make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll have to kill you."

Ranger was seething with anger. Who the fuck did Valenta think he was talking about Steph as if she was some whore he'd pass around. Was there a point to this?

Ranger was almost positive this meant Valenta was planning to take Steph. He was going to have to keep his eye on her every minute of every day until this was over.

"Fuck off, Valenta. I don't have a wife…yet. Just remember, I've killed men for fewer reasons. I wouldn't hesitate for one minute to kill you or any other man that threatens Steph. And, don't ever threaten me again." Ranger warned.

"I didn't think you'd ever find her. Reminds me I'll have to kill Raymond when I find his sorry ass. He was supposed to be keeping and eye on her. But, you already know that don't you? Besides, dead men can't testify to what they know."

"I've figured out a few things." Ranger replied.

"What charges do you think you have against my daughter?"

"She stole my company credit card. She charged $157,000.00." Ranger said.

"She's your wife. That's not theft." Valenta stated.

"Wrong! I know we're not legally married. I also know you've lost your pull with the government, Valenta.

See this is what you don't know…not only do I have Camary, but also I have Pritchard, Broadman and Boyt. They've been very…should we say…talkative. It's amazing how fast a man will role over on you to save his own hide."

Valenta got very quiet. Ranger has always been a patient man. He could wait Valenta out. When several minutes had going by and Valenta hadn't said anything, Ranger finally spoke.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, Valenta?"

"No, just choosing my words carefully." Valenta coldly said.

"The deal is on the table. What's it going to be, Valenta?" Ranger growled.

"Maybe you'll rethink your position. What if I have something you want?" Valenta taunted.

"The only thing I want from you is your family out of my life…for good."

"Oh, are you sure about that, Carlos?"

"I'm sure that if you don't call your men off, it could get ugly." Ranger threatened.

"Are you sure my men are on their way to Canadian?" Valenta asked.

"Valenta, I'm not in the mood for fucking games. If you have something to say…fucking spit it out, already."

"My, my aren't we impatient. I've been good to you Carlos. Is this how you're going to repay my generosity, by holding my daughter…your wife…the mother of your child, my grandchild prisoner like a dog?" Valenta questioned.

"I despise your daughter and I loath you, Valenta. Just for the record, you've done nothing for me." Ranger spat.

"I've kept your precious Stephanie and Rikki out of harms way for all these years. I've made sure her business was successful. I even backed the loan for the beautiful house she's buying." Valenta smirked. "You don't think she actually got all those clients by herself, do you?"

"All with good intentions, I'm sure." Ranger sarcastically said. "You bastard. You knew I didn't love your daughter or you wouldn't have gone to such lengths to keep Steph successful and in Canadian."

"Tisk, tisk…Carlos. Such bad language. You need to learn to control that mouth. Not a very good impression on young Ms. Rikki or the child that my daughter carries."

"Fuck you, Valenta. I'll worry about my daughter. You just worry about your own." Ranger hissed.

"Oh, but I do worry about Rikki. She's such a sweet little girl. You really should watch her more carefully."

"Look…just call off your men…" Ranger's words trailed off. "What do you mean? Valenta, what the fuck kind of game are you playing with me?" Ranger demanded to know.

"I'm just saying…it'd be a shame if something happened to…"

Ranger didn't let him finish. "Not going to happen. Rikki is far away from Canadian. She is well guarded by men that would give their life for her.

Just call your men away from Canadian and we can work a deal for you to get your daughter back. It's that simple."

There was a knock on the door. Walking to the door, Ranger warned Valenta that he had better not open the door to find one of his men standing on the other side.

"Oh, you are too funny, Carlos. My men are nowhere near Canadian. They're in…"

"Ranger!" Tank breathed heavily. "Bobby has been trying to call you for a half hour. You weren't answering."

"Valenta finally called. I'm on the phone with him now." Ranger advised.

"Fucking hell." Valenta mumbled under his breath.

Tank was in Canadian and about to ruin his little surprise. He'd planned to taunt Ranger a little more.

Ranger turned to walk back into the living room, with Tank hot on his heels.

"I'm back." Ranger said putting his cell phone back to his ear.

"Ric?"


	20. Chapter 20

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 18

"Ric?" The little voice came thru his phone.

"Rikki? Where are you, Baby?" Ranger panicked.

"Ric, Lester is hurt. He wasn't moving, Ric please send help for him."

"Rikki, concentrate, Baby. Where are you? I need you to tell me where you are." Ranger insisted. "I promise someone will help Lester."

"We're in a really big car. We're on a trip. I don't want to go on a trip, Ric. I want to go home." Rikki pleaded.

"It's ok, Baby. I'm going to come and get you...soon, I promise." Ranger said.

"Carlos, now do I have your attention?" Valenta asked.

"What do you want?" Ranger's earlier tone with him seemed to calm down.

"That's what I thought. Now the negotiations are a little more even. I have something you want and you have something I want. You see, Carlos, when you have a child the world has a hostage."

"Valenta, you harm her and I will make sure I see you in hell." Ranger warned.

"Carlos, do you honestly feel that threatening me right now is a wise decision?" Valenta asked.

"I want to talk to my daughter." Ranger ordered.

"Not now. She's having cookies and milk. We're taking a little trip. Maybe I'll allow her to call you later." Valenta said. "Oh, and Rikki said to tell you good night."

Ranger paced frantically in Steph's small living room, mumbling to himself...trying to formulate a plan. Tank sat on the sofa watching his friend. The last time he'd seen him in this state is when Steph disappeared all those years ago.

Ranger's brain was telling him to wake Steph, but his heart wanted to protect her.

Finally, he stopped pacing and spoke. "Tank, that fucker has my baby. If he hurts her, I swear, I'm going to kill him."

"Ranger, first…you need to calm down. Getting Rikki back is going to be much easier with a clear head." Tank tried to reason with him.

"Calm down! He has my daughter. The one I thought I could protect. How am I going to prove to Steph that I can take care of them if I can't even keep Valenta from finding her? Bobby and Lester are dead also. I'm going to kill those two." Ranger fumed.

"Ranger, you don't know what happened. Maybe we should call Bobby. He's been trying to call you." Tank advised.

Ranger grabbed his cell phone to call Bobby. This had better be good. If one of the two of them was severely injured or dead, he was going to do the job.

"Brown." Bobby answered his phone.

"Bobby, there better be a fucking damn good explanation why you let Valenta get my daughter. One or both of you better be either dead or severely injured." Ranger hissed.

"Ranger, its Lester. He's been shot. I was in the shower. Lester went down to get some ice.

There was a knock on the door. Rikki thought it was Lester and opened the door. They grabbed her. I went to find them when I came out of the shower and our door was wide open.

I found Lester on the ground at the ice machine. He took two shots. One in the abdomen and one in the leg." Bobby explained. "He's being prepped for surgery now."

"Keep me informed. I want to know as soon as he's out of surgery." Ranger ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Bobby answered. "Ranger, you know Lester was willing to give his life for her."

"I know." Ranger said, regretful that he had been angry. He knew either one of them would've given his life for his little girl. "Let me know when he's out of surgery."

Ranger disconnected his call. Tank waited anxiously to hear what happened.

"Santos has been shot. He's going into surgery now. I need to wake Steph." He said.

"Ms. Rikki, I'm assuming you accommodations are to your liking." Valenta asked as he walked into the room he had prepared for the little girl.

"I want to go home to my mom and dad." Rikki spat at him. "Why did you have to shoot Lester? That wasn't very nice. If he's dead, my dad is going to kill you."

"You will…soon. Rikki, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I want us to be friends. You can call me Grandpa, if you like."

"I don't want to call you anything. I want to go home."

"Soon. You see, your dad has my daughter and I want her back. He was being a little stubborn. I only took you to make a trade with him." Valenta said. "I'm sorry your friend was shot. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"My dad wouldn't take anyone. He's a good man." Rikki hissed.

"Oh, but he does have my daughter. She's his wife and he's treating her like a prisoner."

"Camary is your daughter? She's not a nice person. She lied to my dad. She came to mine and my mom's house and was acting all sweet and crying like my dad did something wrong.

She's a lying puta."

"My, my…such bad words from such a pretty little girl. Where did you learn to talk like that, Rikki?"

"I hear things. My mom said she lied. My dad called her the 'b' word. I just added my own opinion."

"Well, that wasn't a very nice thing for your mom and dad."

"I want to go home…you jackass. When are you going to let me go home?"

"Soon, little one…soon." Valenta promised. "Now is there anything you'd like? Are you hungry? Toys? Video games?"

"It's kinda past my bed time. I'd just like to go home so I can go to bed."

"This will be your room for a few days. I promise, Rikki, you'll be home with your mom very soon. Now do you like your room? It used to be Camary's room. I thought you might like this room. I had it decorated in girlie especially for my daughter. She liked princesses when she was young. Do you like princesses?"

"I don't do girlie…and I don't want to stay in that woman's room. I don't like her." Rikki yelled.

"It's your only option." Valenta snapped. "So get used to it, Rikki."

"As big as this house it, I can hardly believe that's my only choice." Rikki said.

"You're a very smart little girl."

"I like to think I am."

"Ok, I'll have Niles make the guest room for you." Valenta sighed.

Soon Rikki settled in in the guest room. Valenta tucked her in, telling her he would take her shopping for a few things she would need until she could go home.

Rikki settled down in a huge bed in the guest room. She soon fell asleep, trying to figure a way to get the hell out of the house.

"Wake up, Babe. We need to talk." Ranger gently shook her.

"Ranger, I'm tired. I love you, but I can't go anymore tonight. In the morning, ok?" Steph mumbled.

"Babe, I love you also and as tempting as the thought is, this is more important. You need to wake up. We need to talk." Ranger encouraged her to open her eyes. "Come on, Tank is making some coffee for us."

"What is Tank doing back here?" Steph bolted to a sitting position. "Oh God, something happened. Valenta's men are here already. Why aren't you dressed? What do we need to do?" Steph was making Ranger dizzy.

"Put your robe on and meet us in the living room. We'll talk there." Ranger said.

Ranger walked out of the bedroom. Steph climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

Ranger went to talk with Tank before Steph joined them.

"Did you call Marco? He should probably call to check on Sindy and Kasta." Ranger asked.

"Yeah, just got off the phone with him. He's on his way here." Tank answered.

"Any word on Santos's condition?"

"Not yet, Bobby said he'd call as soon as he comes out of surgery." Tank answered.

"Who's in surgery?" Steph asked. Tank or Ranger neither one heard her walk into the kitchen.

"Umm…have a seat, Babe." Ranger pulled one of her kitchen chairs out for her. "Babe, Valenta's men aren't coming to Canadian."

"Oh…that's great. Hey…wait, why don't you looked relieved?" Steph wondered.

"Steph, Valenta changed his plans. He and a couple of his men arrived in Grand Junction a few hours ago." Ranger explained.

"Oh my God, Ric. Rikki…we have to get her out of there. Please tell me you already got her out of Grand Junction and she's on her way home." Steph panicked.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Ranger pulled Steph out of the chair, sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Valenta got to her before we knew what was happening."

Steph became hysterical. "How? How did he find her? Ranger, you promised me she'd be safe. You said you'd protect her. Where is my baby? If anything happens to her, I'll kill him and his bitch daughter."

"Babe, I don't know. I took every precaution to ensure no one knew she would be on that plane. I swear no one knew Rikki was on that plane. The pilot didn't even know who she was."

"Someone knew." Steph spat.

"Bombshell, I don't think Valenta would harm Rikki. He has a soft spot for kids. He's probably spoiling her rotten, already." Tank said.

"And, you know this for certain? I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK! AND NOW!" Steph screamed. "What are you doing to get her back? Why are you two screw-ups just sitting around? Go fucking get my daughter.

Where were those two fucking dumb asses of yours when he was taking my daughter? Ranger, I swear there's not a third world country far enough to protect those to from me."

"Babe, Lester was shot protecting Rikki. He's in surgery as we speak. Either one of them would've given his life for her." Ranger said.

"Lester was shot? Is he going to be ok?" Steph suddenly panicked. She was ranting and raving about he had better be dead and it could actually be true. God, she felt like such a bitch.

"Twice. Once in the leg and once in the abdomen. He's in critical condition. Even if he makes it through the surgery, the doctor doesn't know if he's going to come out of this." Tank said.

"Babe, Valenta wants to trade Rikki for Camary." Ranger informed her.

"Then what are we waiting for, Ranger? Let's trade. Give him his whore-ass daughter back if he wants her. But, I swear to God if one hair on my daughter's head is harmed, I'll personally hand the bitch back to him in a body bag." Steph spat.

"Babe, I agree with Tank. Valenta wouldn't hurt Rikki. He's a lot of things, but someone who would hurt a child is not one of them."

"I hope you're right. 'Cause, I swear if he hurts my baby, there's nothing you can do to stop me from killing him." Steph threatened.

"Yes there is. Get to him first." Ranger stated.

Ranger suggested he and Steph go to the living room. Tank went to Steph's office to make some phone calls.

"Ric, I'm worried about Rikki. We've led a normal life until a few days ago. She's not used to all this stuff."

Ranger sat down on the sofa, pulling Steph down next to him. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes of comforting her. He was worried about Rikki, also…but that was the last thing he wanted was to admit it to Steph.

He kissed the top of Steph's head. "Babe, we're going to get her back…unharmed, I promise. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect you and Rikki."

"Are you going to give him Camary?" Steph asked.

"If that's what it takes to get Rikki back…yes I am. But, Valenta and I will have a talk first. He will stay out of our lives.

I love you and Rikki more than I ever imagined I could love another person. I will not let Valenta or anyone else, for that matter, interfere in our lives…ever again."

"Ric, I just don't see how we'll ever have a normal life. Ten years ago, it would've never bothered me. I lived for the excitement. But, Rikki wasn't raised that way. I don't know if she could adjust."

"Well, then we'll have to adjust our lives to fit hers. I mean it, Babe. I can't walk away from the two of you. I let it happen once. I won't let it happen again."

"You can't change just like that, Ranger. Be reasonable…think about what you're saying. You have a life…one that you're accustom to; that doesn't change over night." Steph tried to reason. "I just don't want you to resent Rikki or me. I can't expect you…I won't ask you to change to fit us into your life."

"You don't have to ask and I know you'd never expect it of me, but that's the way it will be. I will do whatever it takes and make whatever changes are necessary to make you and Rikki a part of my life.

I will move us to an uncharted island if that's what it takes. Hell…I'll even buy the fucking island. I mean it, Babe. I'm not letting you go again." Ranger promised.

"I love you. So very much. Let's just concentrate on getting our daughter back and then we can talk about the rest of our lives, ok?" Steph negotiated.

"Ok." Ranger said, kissing her lips.

"I need some ice cream." Steph suddenly said.

"Babe, I thought it was the old Steph that found comfort in sugary, fatty food." Ranger teased her.

"Hey, the West wasn't won on salad." Steph mused.


	21. Chapter 21

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

CHAPTER 19

When Rikki woke the next morning, she wondered out of her room and down a long hallway. Valenta seemed to be nowhere in site.

She found the door to a large room opened and wondered inside. It was a library with wall-to-wall, ceiling to floor books.

She looked around in amazement. She had never seen so many books. "Wow." She thought. "Mom would love this room." She ran her little fingers along the spines of the highest shelf she could reach.

"So…you're Manoso's brat?" Rikki turned to see a man leaning in the doorway of the library.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"No one of your concern." He snapped.

"I know you. You're the asshole that shot Lester." Rikki tried to push pass him.

"Look, I'm not going to put up with some snot-nosed brat calling me names. You watch your mouth and respect your elders." He grabbed her arm, shaking her.

"You don't scare me. I'll thank you to take your hands off me…Sir." She sneered.

"Or what, little girl?" He laughed at her.

"Or this." Rikki smiled.

Rikki pulled out of his clutches, stomped his foot and kicked him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of his lungs. When he bent from the force of her blow, he was at the right height for her foot to connect with his jaw.

The man fell to the floor; Rikki took this opportunity to kick him in the ribs…a few times.

"I'm not going to put up with some overgrown jackass bullying me. It'll pay you to remember that fact, Sir." She smiled sarcastically at him; just she broke into a full run.

"I'm going to get you, you little brat." He screamed chasing after her…once he could breathe again.

Rikki ran from the library screaming for Valenta. The most important thing she'd learned from her kick boxing lessons is that it is one thing to catch someone off guard, but it is another to be able to take someone four times you size on in head-to-head battle.

She knew to pick her battles wisely. She probably couldn't win this one. So…she did the next best thing and ran.

Valenta met her at the top of the steps. "Rikki, what's the matter?"

"He's after me." She said pointing at Valenta's right-hand man.

Valenta looked at his employee. He was holding his ribs and his jaw was already starting to bruise.

"Why are you chasing our guest?" Valenta demanded. "What happened to your face?"

"He's pissed 'cause he got beat up by a girl…a little girl." Rikki smiled.

"She caught me off guard." The man was quick to add.

A booming laugh erupted from Valenta. He hugged Rikki to him. "Oh, it is going to be so much fun having you around, Ms. Rikki. I'm only regretful it won't be for very long."

"He grabbed me. It was reflex." Rikki explained.

"Opposition is true friendship." Valenta laughed. "Maybe you and Ms. Rikki will become the best of friends or she'll kick your butt again."

"I doubt. Fucking brat. I hate kids." The man mumbled under his breath. "I'll get you."

"You will watch your language around the girl, Zander. Do you understand me?" Valenta asked. "You will not touch her. That is an order."

"Yes, Sir." Zander huffed.

"Come, Ms. Rikki, let us have some breakfast. Niles made us a very nice breakfast." Valenta said.

Zander followed Valenta and Rikki down the stairs, muttering to himself. "Odio cabritos. El pequeño palo de golf de mierda mejor la mira detrás." (_I hate kids. Fucking little brat better watch her back.)_

She allowed Valenta to get a few steps a head of her before she turned to Zander.

"Didn' ¿t él le dice mirar su boca?" She smiled. _(Didn't he say to watch your mouth?)_

The shocked look on Zander's face made her smile even bigger.

Rikki and Valenta sat at one end of a very large table. Big enough to seat at least twenty people.

Niles was buzzing around the room, placing all sorts of dishes on the table.

"Wow! This sure is a big table. Why do you have such a big table if there's no one here to eat with you?" Rikki curiously asked.

"I have a very big family. We love to all be together for the holidays. It takes a lot of room for us all to sit together. Your father has joined us for many holidays. Maybe when this is all over, you'll come with your dad and Camary sometimes."

"You talk like my dad is going to get back with Camary. That's so not going to happen. He wants to marry my mom. He told me so." Rikki matter-of-factly said.

"Oh, I think you dad will come to his senses and realize that my daughter is the one he wants." Valenta said.

"Dream on…sucka." Rikki said.

"If that'll be all, Sir." Niles said after he placed the last dish on the table.

"That'll be all." Valenta replied.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast, Niles? After all you cooked all this…aren't you going to have some?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, no ma'am, Ms. Rikki. I'll have something later." Niles answered.

"Come on…sit with us." Rikki insisted.

"I'm sorry. I eat in the kitchen." Niles informed her.

"Alone?"

"Niles always eats in the kitchen, Rikki." Valenta said.

"You're his boss. Make him eat with us. I'm not eating if he doesn't." Rikki insisted.

Valenta motioned for Niles to sit. He hesitated for a moment before he took the seat next to Rikki. Niles never ate at the table. He always ate in the kitchen…alone.

"Whata you like?" She asked passing Niles the bowl of eggs.

"I'm not picky. Anything is fine." Niles stated.

Valenta took spoonfuls from each dish, passing them to Rikki; passing the dish to Niles after taking what she wanted.

"Isn't this nice?" Rikki asked.

Ranger, Steph, Tank and Marco arrived in Trenton in the middle of the night. A metallic blue sedan waited at the airport for them.

Ranger wanted to take no chances. He wanted to sneak into town…unnoticed. A black SUV traveling on the thru the streets at three AM would be a little more than noticeable.

Forty-five minutes later the unknown car pulled in the underground garage at the Rangeman building. No one questioned the entrance of the strange car as soon as the familiar pass code was entered.

There were cheers all around the monitor room when Steph's familiar face appeared on the monitor.

Tank and Marco got out of the elevator on the fifth floor. Ranger and Steph went straight to the seventh floor.

"We'll be back down in a few minutes. We're going to put our stuff in the apartment. I want everyone not on duty in the conference room in twenty minutes." Ranger ordered.

Tears immediately filled Steph's eyes when she stepped off the elevator. It had been ten long years since she stepped into Ranger's apartment. She never thought she'd be returning there. All the memories flooded back as if it was yesterday.

Ranger took Steph's hand and led her to the sofa. He sat, pulling her onto his lap. "It's ok, Babe." He whispered. He held her, stroking her head and back. "You're back…where you belong. You're not leaving again."

"I'm sorry, Ric. I didn't think it would be this emotional returning here. It's just so overwhelming. All the memories we shared came flooding back. How much we were in love. All the times we made love, all the special dinners, all the showers. Everything looks the same. It shocked me…that's all."

"I didn't…couldn't change anything. Every single thing in this apartment is exactly the same as the day you left. Just in case…" His words trailed off.

"I can't believe. It seems so unreal to be back here." Steph smiled up at Ranger.

"Come on; we should probably be getting down stairs before they send a search party for us. I can imagine there's a few of my men dying to see you."

Just as they were entering the elevator, Ranger's cell phone rang.

"Report." He barked.

"Boss, Lester just came out of surgery. He's in critical but stable condition. The next twenty four hours will tell the tale." Bobby reported.

"Let me know if there's any change." Ranger instructed. He paused a moment before he spoke again. "Bobby, tell him we'd be there if we could."

"Ranger, Lester would expect you to do just what you're doing. You know she had him wrapped already. If you want to help Lester, bring Rikki home. That's the best thing you can do for him." Bobby confessed.

"I will." He said and then closed his cell phone.

"How is he?" Steph asked.

"He made it thru the surgery. He's still in critical condition, but he's stable. Bobby says the next twenty four hours will tell."

"God…I hope he's ok." Steph sighed.

"He'll make it; he's tough." Ranger tried to reassure her.

There was a welcoming party assembled at the elevator when Steph and Ranger stepped thru the door.

Every old employee that knew and loved Steph and even some of the new ones who were dying to meet the infamous "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" were there to welcome her home.

Tears were streaming down her face, once again, as she was passed from man to man. She hadn't been hugged so much in years.

Upon Ranger's request, Cal went to retrieve Raymond from the holding cells. He wanted to talk to him but wasn't ready for Camary to know he was back on Rangeman turf.

If she had any influence on Raymond…he wouldn't spill his guts and then Ranger would have to kill him. He really didn't have time to clean up the mess, much less hide the body…so killing him was more of a nuisance at the present time. Maybe later.

"Where are you taking him?" Camary screamed at Cal when he walked Raymond past her cell. "I said…where the fuck are you taking him, Asshole?"

"This doesn't concern you, Ms. Valenta." Cal hissed.

"It's Mrs. Manoso and I want to know where you're taking him." She yelled.

"I'm just following orders. I was told to move him and that's what I'm doing. Not that I have to answer to you."

"Fuck you, Cal." Camary sneered.

"No thank you. I might not be the pickiest man, but I draw the line with trash." Cal smiled.

Camary grabbed the bars, shaking them as she growled at Cal.

"Where are you taking me?" Raymond asked when they were out of Camary's site.

"I'm just doing what I was told. I was told to move you to our conference room." Cal offered no other information.

Cal and Raymond rode the elevator to the fifth floor. When the doors dinged open, Cal pushed him out of the elevator toward the smaller of the three conference rooms.

Cal knocked on the door. "Enter." Ranger barked.

Ranger, Steph and Tank all sat at one end of the table, waiting for him. When Raymond walked thru the door, Steph stood and lunged toward him.

"Babe." Ranger called her name.

She turned to look at Ranger. With the slightest movement, he gave her a barely noticeable shake, telling her now was not the time.

She stood in front of him, staring…not saying a word. Without warning, she slapped his face.

"You son of a bitch. I gave you a job. I lent you money until you could get on your feet. I befriended you and this is how you show your gratitude? I should let Ranger kill you right where you stand. But, he seems to think we need you for some reason. You're a lucky man." She sneered at him.

She looked at Ranger. Her eyes told him she was sorry for her outburst. He smiled that 1000-watt smile and shook his head. Yep, the Bombshell was back…boy did it feel good.

She turned and waltzed out the door. Once the door shut behind her, she leaned against the wall, taking a shaky breath to calm herself; she headed to Ranger's office.

"So what the fuck was so important that you could only tell me face to face?" Ranger asked.

"This is between me and you." He said looking up at Tank.

"I have some paper work I need to do anyway." Tank said.

"No, he stays." Ranger said grabbing Tank's arm.

"We talk in private of the deal is over." Raymond said.

"It would be to your benefit for him to say. It's for your protection…not mine." Ranger stated.

"Ok." Raymond nervously agreed.

"Start talking before I change my mind and kill you." Ranger ordered.

"I have some information you might find interesting. I need your promise to protect me, though." Raymond said.

"Let me hear what you have to say first…then I'll decide if your sorry ass if worth saving." Ranger counter offered.

"Oh…this is good." Raymond offered.

"What's to say you're not feeding the same information to Valenta? How do I know you're not playing both sides?" Ranger asked.

"The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." Raymond flatly stated.

"Sarcasm is not going to get you anywhere with me. Cut the shit and spill before I lose my patience." Ranger barked.

"Valenta wants to have me killed for what I know." He said.

"Is that why you disappeared?" Tank asked.

"When Valenta told me he had a job for me, I had no idea what it was. He called me to his house one day and told me he had gotten me a job with a financial adviser.

I could imagine why he wanted me to get a legit job." Raymond started to explain.

"I don't see where this is of any importance to me. We already know you were in Canadian to keep an eye on Steph. You're wasting my time." Ranger hissed.

"I'm getting to it, give me a chance. He told me he wanted me to keep an eye on the owner. Make sure she stayed in Canadian.

I got the job. It wasn't hard. Shelly had no intention of leaving her job…much less Canadian." Raymond continued.

"Will you please get to the fucking point? I don't have all day. Valenta has my daughter."

"He took Rikki?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah…what's it to you? You act like you care." Tank sneered.

"I don't care what you think of me, but…I care about that little girl. She's the innocent in all this fucked up shit."

"Touching." Tank said.

"Get on with your fucking story. If you're lucky there's an end to it…and soon. And, it better be good." Ranger warned.

"Ok, I went to work for Shelly. I got hooked up with some really high rollers. I got into some trouble. I owe the wrong people a lot of money.

I went to Valenta and told him I knew something that could turn his daughter's world upside down. I wanted to know how much it was worth to him for me to keep my mouth shut. I told him if he didn't want to pay me to keep quiet, I was sure you'd be more than happy to pay me to talk.

The plan backfired. Valenta put a hit out on me. That's when I disappeared." Raymond took a deep breath.

"So?" Ranger asked. "What's this big secret? If you're going to tell me that Camary and I are not married, I already know."

The look on Raymond's face was nothing but shock. Apparently, he didn't know.

"You're not married?" Raymond stuttered. "That lying bitch."

"Let me guess, she didn't tell you." Tank asked.

"I can't believe what I did. She lied to me…she lied to me." Raymond kept repeating.

"What did you do?" Ranger demanded.

"I got her pregnant." Raymond muttered, hanging his head.

"What did you say?" Ranger stood, throwing his chair backwards.

"The baby Camary is carrying is mine…not yours. You didn't sleep with her that night. She tried but…the mighty Manoso couldn't perform.

She came to me, crying hysterically. Said you rejected her. She needed to feel like a woman. I loved her. I would've done anything for her. I just wanted her to be happy…even if it was with you." He whimpered. "All this time, I thought it was my idea. She came to me knowing I'd play right into her little plan.

When we were through, she got, got dressed…huh I guess I should say finished getting dress. She didn't even take off all her clothes. She walked out my apartment without even saying one fucking word to me.

I had no idea until later that I got her pregnant. It didn't take much to figure out that the baby was mine. I confronted her, she denied it at first, but when I put pressure on her, she finally caved."

"Fucking bitch." Ranger seethed.

"What are you going to do to her?" Raymond asked.

"For the moment, I'm going to use her to get my daughter back, and then I'll decide what happens to her.

"I had no idea Valenta would take Rikki. I didn't even know she was your daughter. Shelly never talked about her life before Canadian. I had no idea why it was so important that she stay out of the way. You have to believe me."

"I don't know why, but I believe you. Camary has a way of getting what she wants. Does she know how you feel about her?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, I begged her not to marry you. I confessed my undying love to her a few days before she married you." Raymond admitted.

"Your information was sufficient enough to keep me from killing you." Ranger said. "Cal will escort you to your new home. You'll be staying in a room on the third floor. I think you'll find it more comfortable than where you were before."

"What about Camary?" Raymond asked.

"What about her?" Tank asked.

"I can't go to a better place knowing she's still in that cell." He answered.

"Dude, she used you. She played on your feelings for her. How can you be worried about her?" Tank was confused.

"She's carrying my baby." Raymond said.

Ranger buzzed Cal. When he entered the conference room, Ranger instructed him where to take Raymond.

Cal and Raymond were barely out the door when Tank burst into laughter. "The mighty Manoso couldn't get it up…that's a first."

"If you tell a fucking sole about this, I will have to kill you and whom ever you tell…you understand that, right? Especially Santos. I swear, Tank if he or anyone else finds out about this, you're a dead man."

"Oh, this is priceless." Tank teased his best friend.

"Yeah, well you may think its funny, but for once I'm glad my soldier stood down." Ranger shook his head.

Never in a million year would he ever have thought that not being able to "get it up" would be a happy occasion.

Ranger couldn't wait to see Steph and tell her the good news. When he didn't find her in his office, he called the monitor room to find out where she was.

Ren reported he saw her entering the elevator. The elevator stopped on seven.

He found her standing in the bedroom staring at the bed, crying.

Steph wasn't sure if she was going to be able to be with Ranger…not here in this bed. Maybe it was a little childish, but this was the bed they shared. They bought it together…for them. It wasn't theirs anymore. Ranger had shared this very bed with another woman.

"I didn't sleep with her…not here…not that night." Ranger said.

Steph turned with a startle. "Ranger."

"That was Raymond's secret. He's the father of Camary's baby."

"I don't understand." She said.

"Seems that my soldier couldn't stand at attention. I never slept with her that night. When I couldn't, she went to Raymond. She knew he would do anything for her. She convinced him to sleep with her." Ranger cringed.

Steph couldn't help the giggle that erupted from her. The thought of Ranger not getting hard was beyond her comprehension.

"It's not funny." Ranger raised his brow at her. "You know I don't have problems in that department."

To prove his point, Ranger walked over and pulled Steph into his arms. He started at the shell of her ear, kissed down her neck, to her jaw line, and then up to her lips.

With a low growl, he grinded his already partially hard dick in her side. It never took much to excite him where Steph was concerned. Most of the time, just thinking about her did it for him.

"See…no problems." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. I just couldn't imagine your…umm…soldier not standing at attention." She smiled innocently at him.

"I have to admit as big a blow to my ego as it may be; I'm kind of glad it wouldn't…you know." Ranger couldn't ever say the words. He'd always prided himself in his sexual capabilities.

"Awe…is you ego crushed?" Steph teased. "Maybe I can make it all better…later."

"As much as I'd like later to be now, we have work to do. Let's get our daughter back then we'll make up for lost time." Ranger gave her sheepish grin.

"What do we do next?" Steph asked.

"All we can do is wait for Valenta to call us."

"I just keep thinking about how scared she must be, Ranger. She's not used to this sort of thing."

"She's tough, just like her mom. She's probably running his mansion already."

"Ranger, I want to go see Camary." Steph announced.

"We will, soon." He answered.

"No, I want to go alone."

"Babe, not so sure that's a good idea."

"Ranger, I need to talk to her woman to woman…mother to mother." Steph pulled out of his arms and walked over to the window. "I need to appeal to her motherly instinct.

"Steph…" Ranger started before Steph cut him off.

"Just let me talk to her." She pleaded.

Against his better judgment, Ranger allowed Steph to go down to the cells, alone.

"Well, well, let what the cat finally drug in." Camary sneered as soon as she saw Steph coming around the corner. "I wondered how long it would take Ranger to come back to Trenton.

Where is he, anyway?"

"Ranger is upstairs in 'our' apartment." Steph stated.

"You know it's only a matter of time before he comes to his senses. He never got the chance to get you out of his system, that's all." Camary retorted.

"Camary, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to ask for your help."

"You need my help? It'll be a cold day in hell."

"Your father took my daughter. I'm asking you as a mother, to help me get her back, please." Steph pleaded.

"Oh, this is so funny. A few days ago, you were calling names and threatening me…now you want my help." Camary snickered. "Ok, here's the deal. I'll help you."

"But?" Steph questioned.

"You and your little brat disappear, again. Get out of mine and Carlos's life. For good this time. Leave us alone and let us raise our family."

"Here's a news flash for you Camary. You and Ric don't have a family. How long do you honestly believe you could hide your little lie? For God's sake, Woman. Do you honestly think he wouldn't have known when you had a pale skinned baby?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shelly. Of course this is Carlos's baby."

"Wrong answer. And, my name is Steph." Steph snapped. "You trusted the wrong person. Raymond sold you out, Camary."

"You meddling bitch. Why can't you just stay out of our lives? Leave us alone. I love him." She screamed at Steph. "Why do you have to take everything from me?"

"You love him? You love him? I'm taking everything away from you? What about what you took from me?" Steph asked. "Do you love him enough to walk away from him? I did. He was my world, Camary. I loved him so much it consumed me. I loved him enough to be miserable for the rest of my life to ensure his safety. I loved him enough to be alone for the rest of my life because there was no other that could take his place."

"So you say. I still don't believe you could love him as much as you say and still walk away."

"You're not listening to me." Steph screamed. "I left because I loved him. I won't make that mistake again. Now, I will get my daughter back…with or without your help."

"You know my conditions. You pay my price and I'll help you." Camary smiled.

"No deal." Steph hissed.

"Are you sure? Are you prepared to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life, wondering if someone is behind you? Are you prepared for your daughter to live the life Carlos lives?"

"It won't happen that way, Camary." Ranger came around the corner.

"How long have you been standing there?" Steph asked.

"Long enough." He replied. "Babe, come on, we don't need her help."

Ranger held his hand out to Steph. When she took his hand, he pulled her to him. The turned to walk away wrapped in each other's arms.

"Carlos, wait." Camary pleaded.

"We have nothing left to say to one another. I don't have time for your lies. I have to find my real child."

"My father will kill you and your little bastard child, Stephanie." Camary yelled.

Ranger turned and walked back to Camary's cell. He grabbed her shirt thru the bars.

"DO NOT ever threaten her or my daughter again. I will kill you and hide the body so well no one will ever find you. Do you understand me?" Ranger sneered at her.

Camary said nothing. She gave him a dejected look and nodded. She finally realized she had not only lost the battle but she lost the war also.


	22. Chapter 22

For those of you that reviewed the last chapter, I'd like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I did read each and every reveiw and I am not purposely ignoring anyone's review, but when I tried to reply to your reveiws, I got a msg that says my reply could not be allowed. Not sure what happened...assuming it's a FF glitch. I sincerely apologize. I do appreciate all the kind words...it's encouragement to me that my stories are worth the effort I put into them.

IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE

THE END

Ranger sat at a small semi private airfield near Grand Junction. From one of the windows of his jet he nervously watched a small plane taxi down the runway and come to a halt about a hundred yards from his plane.

He wished his plane contained a few less passengers. He tried without success to convince Steph to stay in Trenton while he and Marco handled the exchange.

Steph would hear nothing of the sort. This was her baby they were going to get and all be damned she if was going to stay behind while Ranger and his band of Merry Men rode off to save the girl.

When Steph insisted on going, he upped the security by a few Rangeman employees. He was taking no chances with her or his daughter ever again.

Darrian called Steph almost daily since she'd left for Trenton to see if there'd been any news about Rikki. The latest phone call, Steph filled him in on the plans for the exchange. He insisted that he come to Trenton to assist them with the exchange. He convinced Steph that his military expertise would be beneficial if there was a problem.

Ranger wasn't exactly happy, but he agreed to let him be there if it made Steph happy.

Ranger did not like the arrangements. He felt too exposed out in the open. But these were Valenta's conditions. He knew Ranger wouldn't try something with witnesses around.

Grand Junction was Rikki's choice. She insisted Valenta take her to Grand Junction so that she could see Lester immediately. In the short time she'd been with him, he already couldn't refuse her anything. He was truly going to miss the little girl.

"I don't like this." Ranger commented. "There's too much open space. Anything could happen."

"Should there be this much traffic considering it's Sunday?" Tank asked.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Something's off, I can feel it." Ranger replied.

"Do you think it's a set up, Ranger?" Marco asked.

"I say we hurry up and get it over with before something does happen." Darrian commented.

"Are you here to help or to get in the way?" Ranger snapped.

"Ric, he's my friend. Of course, he's here to help. He's just concerned about Rikki." Steph said.

"Look, I want you to stay on the plane. No matter what happens…do not leave the plane. Do you understand?" Ranger gave Steph instructions.

"I…uh…"

"Steph, I'm serious. Stay on the plane." I can't watch out for you and Rikki at the same time. Please, stay put." Ranger pleaded.

"Ok. I'll stay here. But, you had better get our daughter before you let him have that bitch. Do you understand me?" She hissed.

"I promise I'm not coming back to the plane without our daughter." Ranger vowed.

Ranger stood in the doorway of his plane. He watched the door of the other plane slowly open.

"Tell your men to stay back. You and Camary walk to my plane." Valenta ordered.

"Not happening, Valenta. I'm not leaving my daughter unprotected. My men come with me or else."

"I guess you're right.

Ranger and Camary, surrounded by Merry Men stepped off Ranger's plane. Valenta and Rikki, surrounded by his goons, stepped off Valenta's plane at the same time.

The two groups slowly and cautiously walked toward each other. Just as they were within a few steps of one another, shots came from inside one of the hangers. It was hard to tell which one it came from the echo effects of the hollow hangers and wide open field.

Everything happened so fast from there. As Ranger took off running for Rikki, he caught Steph's image out of the corner of his eye. Ranger was in the middle of the two of them. He could've gotten to either one of them in about the same amount of time. He only had a split second to decide. Did he protect the woman he loved more than life itself or the child they made together? Either way he'd lose if something happened to either one of them.

"Get Rikki." Marco called to him. "I've got Steph."

Marco wrapped his arms around Steph's waist. "Steph, stop. You're no good to her if you get yourself shot. Let Ranger handle this. He loves her too much to let anything happen to her."

His words were useless. She struggled, almost freeing herself from his grasp.

"Steph listen to me. Stop. Ranger can't concentrate on protecting Rikki if he's worried about you."

Just as Ranger was reaching for Rikki, Darrian grabbed her. Another shot landed. Ranger was hit in the leg.

Darrian covered Rikki's little body with his own, taking a shot in the side. The force of the shot thru him to the ground almost completely on top of Rikki.

"Leave me alone. Get your hands off me you…you trader. My mom will never forgive you and my dad will kick you ass." Rikki screamed, trying desperately to scramble away from him.

Ranger wasn't sure what to make of her words. What had Darrian done? He was always Uncle Darrian to Rikki and she adored him.

From where Steph was standing it seemed as though the shot hit Rikki.

"No!" Steph pleaded. She jerked out of Marco's arms, trying to run toward Ranger and Rikki.

"Get her back on the plane, Marco." Ranger ordered.

Tank was at Ranger's side in an instant. Stopping only for a second to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. Get my daughter and get her on the plane…NOW!" He ordered.

"I'm ok, Tank." Rikki smiled up at him. "I got knocked down by the trader over there."

"Let's get you to cover." Tank said.

He cradled her in his arms and ran with her toward her dad's plane. "She's ok but Darrian got hit." He called out to Ranger.

Ranger ran/hobbled to the plane. Tank was only a few steps behind them with Rikki in his arms.

"What the fuck happen out there?" Steph hissed.

"Not sure." Ranger said. "But, I need to find out."

"Where's Darrian? Was he shot? Is he ok? Why isn't someone out there with him?" Steph was practically hyperventilating.

"Babe, calm down. One of our men is looking after him. He's going to be fine." Ranger assured her.

Two more shots sounded…then silence.

"Daddy, no…please don't go out there." Rikki pleaded.

"I have to, Baby. I'll be careful. This is what I do. I'm used to dangerous situations. I'm trained to handle things like this." Ranger hugged the little girl.

"I just got you…I love you…please don't get shot." A tear slid down her face.

"I'll be careful. I promise. I have a lot of catching up to do with you. Getting shot would put a damper on all my plans for you and your mom." Ranger kissed the end of her nose.

Tank, Ranger and Marco stood at the door of the plane, surveying their surroundings, before evening considering exiting the doorway.

"All clear." Valenta called. "It was a sniper in that hanger over there." He said pointing to a building just to their right. "Rocky got him."

The sniper was a contracted killer hired to kill Valenta. Poor dumb fucker…he wasn't very good at his job. If cooperates, he may get lucky and Valenta will kill him quickly and painlessly.

With all the theatrics over, the switch finally took place. Camary was back with her dad and Rikki was back with hers.

Ranger gave Camary and her father fair warning that he'd let things go as long as Camary didn't try to contact him or his family ever again. He had a long list of demands that would be followed or else.

He gave fair warning though, that he reserved the right to whatever punishment he felt necessary if she didn't follow his request.

Valenta quickly agreed for her and after some persuasion from her father, she reluctantly agreed.

"Carlos, I love you. You have to believe me." Camary pleaded with him to believe her. "I know you love me. After all this time...you have to love me at least a little. Please you are my life. I can change, you'll see...just give me a chance."

"Camary, I was forced to marry you. I never loved you. You had to have known there was no love there." Ranger said. "Please don't make me regret my decision. I'm warning you one last time, Camary...I have enough evidence on you and your father to send both of you away for a very long time. If you or he ever tries to contact me or my family, I will not hesitate to use it; is that clear?"

"What about Raymond?" Camary asked. "After all…someone has to take care of this kid. I'm not doing it all. That bastard is going to take care of his kid. I want child support and I want a nanny and I..."

"Camary, shut the hell up before Carlos changes his mind." Valenta warned her.

"Don't you think you've done enough to that poor man, Camary?" Ranger asked.

"There's still the issue that he betrayed me." Valenta commented. "I can not let that go on unpunished."

"Trust me…your daughter has tormented him enough. I think his retribution is done." Ranger suggested. "I'll handle him from here."

"What are you going to do to him?" Camary asked. "You know he's a little weasel. He'll stab you in the back in a heart beat."

"I'll take my chance." Ranger said. "Now, I have to get back to my family. Have a good life, Camary. Stay the fuck out of mine."

Ranger, Tank and Marco headed back to Ranger's plane. They stopped to help get Darrian back to the plane."

"I can't believe you're letting him on the plane. He's a trader. I saw him at Grandpa's house." Rikki spat.

"Rikki, that's a horrible thing to say. Darrian has been good to us. He'd never betray us." Steph said to her daughter.

"Dad…it's true." Rikki insisted.

"Can I have a minute with Steph?" Darrian requested.

"No." Ranger said.

Steph gave him a pleading look. "Ranger, I think Darrian and I need to talk."

"Ok." He finally agreed.

After everyone had left the plane, Steph sat on the edge of the sofa next to Darrian. "Tell me Rikki was mistaken." She muttered. "Please tell me you did not lead that man to my daughter. That you didn't betray me…betray our friendship."

"Steph, I'm sorry."

"Why? Why would you do this to us, Darrian? You've been like family."

"I did it for you and Rikki. For us."

"Darrian, there is no us."

"But there could've been." Darrian insisted.

"I'm sorry. You knew from the beginning, I wasn't interested in having a relationship with anyone. I told you that from the jump start."

"Shelly, I love you. I've always loved you…almost from the moment we met. We could've been good together. I thought that maybe one day you'd finally give me a chance. Then Ranger waltzed into the picture. I saw the way you two looked at each other. The way you were so different since…I knew as long as he was around you'd never give me a chance. I had to show you how wrong he was for you and Rikki.

If you thought the kidnapping was his fault, you'd realize how dangerous his life was. It's always going to be like this. It'll never change. He's not right for you; I am." He tried to explain.

"You help that mad man kidnap my daughter so that I'd leave Ranger? Did you honestly believe it would work?"

"Yeah…to be honest, I did. I just wanted you to see how dangerous it could be for you and Rikki to be involved with him. Shelly…"

"It's Steph." She corrected him.

"Steph, can't you see what being in his world is going to be like?" Darrian pleaded.

"I was worried sick about her. How could you do this to me?" She screamed at him. "You son of a bitch. I have a question for you and you damn well better fucking answer me with the truth." She spat.

"I swear. I will never lie to you again." He nodded his head as if her were giving her permission to speak.

"Were you working for Valenta the whole time? Did you know Rikki was Ranger's daughter? Did you help him keep me and Rikki from Ranger?" Her voice was quivering. Tears streamed down her face.

"No. I should've known. She looks just like him. I didn't know until that day outside your office." He swore.

"Then how did you know about Valenta?"

"Camary called me before she left Canadian. She knew how I felt about you and she was hoping that if you left Ranger, he'd somehow come back to her. It was supposed to be a win-win situation for the both of us.

Steph, I swear if for one minute I thought that old man would've hurt Rikki or that she'd be in any danger, I would've never helped him."

"Babe, everything ok?" Ranger asked as he stepped back onto the plane.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Get him out of my sight. I have no more to say to him." She said.

"Steph, please." Darrian begged.

"No, Darrian. Don't. Please, go back to Canadian and don't ever try to contact my family or me again. You're lucky. If he…" She said nodding her head toward Ranger. "…had anything to do with it, you probably wouldn't leave this airport alive.

You're lucky he'll do as I ask and spare you life. You're also lucky I'm feeling generous today or I'd allow him to do with you as he pleases. Know that the only thing stopping your demise is Rikki. I don't think she's ready to see her first kill yet." The rage in Steph's eyes bore straight thru Darrian.

"Steph, listen to you. You're already sounding just like him. Is this the life you really want for Rikki?" Darrian asked.

"I'd suggest you keep quiet and be thankful for Steph. 'Cause there's nothing more I'd love than to kill you right here where you sit.

Don't ever think you can fuck with my family and get away with doing so. Spend the rest of you days looking over your shoulder…never knowing if I'm behind you."

A couple of the Merry Men transported Darrian to the hospital. Ranger, Steph, Marco and Rikki met Sindy and Kasta at the hospital.

Rikki was beside herself worrying about Lester. She wouldn't let up until she saw for herself he was ok.

"Hey, Little Bomber." Lester smiled at the little girl.

"Hey, Lester. I was so worried about you. Are you going to be ok?"

"Going to be fine. I'm even better now that you're here. I'm so glad to see you." Lester pulled patted the bed. Rikki crawled onto the bed and Lester pulled her into his arms. "I'm extra glad nothing happened to you, Sweetheart. I would've never forgiven myself if you would've been hurt."

"Rikki, your dad and I need to talk to Lester for a few minutes. Can you go down to the cafeteria with Ren?" Steph asked.

"Sure if you give me some money." She smiled up at her mom.

"Here." Ranger said handing his daughter a twenty.

"Thanks. Can I keep the change?"

"No." Steph said.

"Yes." Ranger answered at the same time.

Rikki took off down the hall with Ren on her heels.

"Ranger. I'm sorry I let them get her. I understand if I don't work for you anymore. But, I want you to know I would've given my life for that little girl. Not only because she's your daughter, but because it only took me about twenty minutes to fall hopelessly in love with her." Lester tried to explain.

"Lester, we're not mad at you. You tried you best to protect our little girl. Got yourself shot and almost died in the process. We know you'd never intentionally allow anything to happen to her." Steph bent down and kissed his forehead.

"She does have a way of wrapping you around her finger, doesn't she?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, she does. Can I have a twenty?" Lester teased Ranger.

"No." Ranger snarled.

"Hey, I'm injured." He pouted.

"Yeah and my workman's comp is paying you well." Ranger said.

Steph and Lester couldn't hold back the laughter. Ranger was dead serious and they found it funny.

"Rikki!" Rikki turned to see Kasta standing in the doorway of the cafeteria.

"Kasta!" The two little girls ran toward each other. Sindy and Marco stood watching the two, laughing when they ran into each other.

"Ouch." They both said, rubbing their foreheads.

"Oh my God, Rikki. I was so scared for you. Are you ok? That horrible man wasn't mean to you, was he?" Kasta asked.

"I'm fine. Grandpa was nice to me. We played games and took walks in his garden."

"Your grandfather was the one who kidnapped you?" Kasta asked.

"No, he's not really my grandpa. But he's nice like a grandpa."

"Aren't kidnappers supposed to be mean and keep in you a dark room and only feed you yucky food?"

"You watch too much TV, Kasta." Rikki said.

"Not all kidnappers are as nice as Mr. Valenta, though Rikki." Marco said. "You were lucky. Most of the time, kidnappers are mean and rotten people and they hurt you."

"I know; my mom taught me about talking to strangers. She told me that sometimes they do bad things to you." Rikki said.

"Well, we're just glad you're home, safe." Sindy said.

Rikki and Kasta were jabbering a mile a minute. Marco and Sindy's head were spinning trying to keep up with the two girls.

Sindy smiled sadly watching the two girls.

"What's on your mind?" Marco asked her.

"Just thinking about how much those two are going to miss each other when we go back to Canadian. How much I'm going to miss Shelly…I mean Steph." She responded.

"I have a solution." Ranger said from behind them.

"Steph. I'm so glad to see you. You must've been beside yourself with worry. Are you ok?" Sindy asked, hugging her friend.

"I'm good now. I thought I was going to go out of my mind until we got Rikki back with us." Steph sighed.

"The girls sure are glad to see one another. They literally ran into each other when we found Rikki." Sindy said.

"Ranger, you have something on your mind, Buddy?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I have a few things I'd like to talk over with you." Ranger said.

"Take a walk with me?" Steph asked Sindy. "This sounds boring."

"Sure." Sindy answered.

"So what's on your mind?" Marco asked after the two women walked away.

"I have an offer for you."

"I'm listening."

Ranger thought for a brief moment, choosing his words. "I'd like you to come to work for me in Trenton." He finally said.

"Whoa. Ranger…" Marco interrupted.

"Hear me out before you say anything. It's a good opportunity for you. You'll make at least double the salary the government pays you. The job comes with an unlimited supply of vehicles, vacation homes, and a rent-free apartment. The perks are limitless. Our benefit package can't be beat by anyone.

That's just some of the benefits. Here's a salary analysis and benefit offer." Ranger dropped an envelope in front of him. "Take a look at it and let me know what you think.

And, if that doesn't do…those two would never be separated." Ranger smiled watching his daughter and Kasta.

"I'll have to discuss this with Sindy. I can't just up-root my family without discussing it with her first." Marco said, flipping thru the pages. "I have to admit, it's a very impressive offer."

"I don't make a habit of making an offer that's easy to refuse." Ranger laughed.

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Marco said. "I'll talk to Sindy tonight."

"We're staying in Grand Junction until Lester is released. Should be at least another two days. Rikki insisted.

We could go to Canadian and help pack up your house before we return to Trenton." Ranger offered.

"You don't give up when you want something do you?"

"Not usually. You're a good man, Marco. You're good at what you do. I'd be a fool not to offer you a job." Ranger admitted.

"I appreciate the offer. I have to admit, it's very tempting. Just glancing over what's in that envelope, it's almost impossible to turn it down."

"But?" Ranger asked.

"But, I can't make a decision like this without talking it over with Sindy. It wouldn't be fair to her." Marco said.

"I understand. I wouldn't make that decision without talking it over with Steph first." Ranger shook his head thinking about Steph's wrath if he did.

"Scared of her?"

"You ever seen her mad? She's vicious." Ranger laughed.

"I can't imagine her as a bounty hunter. Would've loved to have known her then."

"I could tell you some stories…if we had twenty years."

"Hey what's so funny?" Steph asked as she and Sindy walked back into the cafeteria.

"Nothing." Ranger quickly said.

"Bok…bok." Marco flapped his arms, mimicking a chicken.

"Damn straight. Come on, Babe. I've got some phone calls to make." Ranger wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what was so funny?" Sindy asked after Steph and Ranger walked away.

"We were talking about Steph's days as a bounty hunter."

"So…what were you and Ranger talking about before you decided to make fun of my friend." Sindy asked.

"Yeah, we need to talk about that." Marco said. "Ranger offered me a job. The offer was good…very good.

Baby, the benefits alone make it worth me taking the job. I'd be making over double what the government pays me and I'd still have my government contacts." Marco was pleading his case well.

"Ok, so what's stopping you? I mean if the job is that good. Is there something illegal about it?" Sindy couldn't understand why her husband didn't jump on this new job. If it was as good as he said it was; there should've been no reason for him not to accept.

"It's not exactly in Canadian." Marco was beating around the bush about telling Sindy they'd have to leave Canadian.

He really wanted this job, but he would willingly turn it down if Sindy didn't want to leave the town in which they met, married and raised their family.

"So…you'd have to travel?" Sindy still didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"No, actually we'd have to relocate."

"Relocate? Where?"

"Trenton. Here's the offer. It's an incredible offer. Company car…not only for me but for you also, a rent free/bill free apartment, 401k…hell after five years, I could even be offered partnership in the company.

Sindy…I really want to take this job. It's everything we could ever ask for and more.

Rikki and Kasta would be together. They would go to the best private school at the expense of Rangeman.

Please think about it, Sindy. It could be the answer to everything we would ever need. Even when I'm too old to do this type of work, we'd still be ok. It's not like we'd be leaving anyone behind. We have no family in Canadian. We have a few friends, but our closest friend will be moving also."

"Wow, you make it sound like the wonder job. Are you sure it's all you're making it sound like? How do you know you'll be happy doing something different? Are you sure, Marco?"

"Here look at this. This is the employment package Ranger had his lawyer draw up the papers. I don't think he'd go to all that trouble if he wasn't serious or just trying to bullshit me." Marco handed his wife the envelope.

She flipped thru the pages, scanning each one for something that felt off to her.

"It looks good on paper." Sindy agreed.

"But?"

"But, what if we get there and things are different? You know we have to consider what's best for Kasta."

"There'll be a contact. The contract will protect me as well as Ranger. He's all business, Sindy."

"What if his business goes belly up? Then where will we be?" Sindy asked.

"Sindy, the man has more money than God. He's been in business for over fifteen years. He owns vacation spots all over the world. You've always wanted to go to Greece. He's has a chalet there. We have access to any of the company's sites…any time…free of charge."

"I want to talk to Kasta first. This is a big change for her, also."

"That's reasonable. If Kasta is ok with the move, will you consider relocating?"

"I will. I think we need to take a few days and read over the proposal a little closer."

"I think that would be a very good idea."

Marco and Sindy found Kasta in the waiting room with Tank and Hector. The girls were sitting in the corner chattering away.

It amazed Marco how much they could find to say to one another. After all, they saw each other everyday and still always had something to talk about…everyday. They would spend all day at school together and still have to call each other at least twice after they got home from school.

"Rikki, I'm going to miss you so much when you go to Trenton and I go back to Canadian." Kasta sniffed.

"I know. Promise we'll always be best friends…no matter how far apart we are."

"Always. I'm sure you dad has a computer. We can Skype each other everyday."

"I'm sure he has a computer or two. He has his own plane. If he can afford a plane I'm sure he can afford a computer for me to talk to my best friend." Rikki had tears forming in her eyes.

Their conversation broke Sindy's heart. Providing Ranger's exceptional employee package wasn't enough to help Marco and her decide, Rikki and Kasta's conversation was. It almost seemed like a crime to separate those two.

"Hey, you two." Marco said to the girls. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just talking about how much we're going to miss each other when I have to go to Trenton and Kasta has to go back to Canadian, Mr. Marco." Rikki pouted.

"It's terrible." Kasta sadly said.

"I bet my dad will send his plane to pick you up whenever you want." Rikki suggested.

"You think he will?" Kasta asked.

"I'll tell him to do it. He'll do it for me."

"Rikki, can we borrow Kasta for a few minutes? We'll be right back." Sindy said.

Kasta, Marco and Sindy went to the garden area in the back of the hospital.

Marco motioned for Kasta to sit down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Kasta, Honey, dad and I need to talk something over with you." Sindy said to her daughter.

"Is something wrong?" Kasta asked.

"No, Honey. You mom and I would like you opinion."

"Ok." The little girl cheerfully agreed.

"Rikki's dad offered your dad a job." Sindy started.

"Does Mr. Ranger know you already have a job? A very important job." Kasta asked.

"Well, this job would be important, also." Marco informed his daughter.

"What would you do?" She asked.

"Well…you know how Ranger helps catch bad guys?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, Rikki told all about how her dad makes the world a safer place. She said her dad is a hero."

"He is a hero. He has a very important job." Marco said.

"Ok, so what's the big deal? If it's a good job, why are you asking me?" Kasta couldn't figure out why her dad was asking her if he should get a new job. That was so grown up stuff…not kid stuff.

"Well…we'd have to move if Daddy took this new job." Sindy answered her daughter's internal rambling.

"Move?" Kasta asked.

"Yeah, the job is in Trenton, Honey." Sindy said.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She screeched.

Kasta jumped off the bench and ran thru the door leading back into the hospital, calling for Rikki as she ran down the hall.

"Kasta, wait…where are you going?" Marco yelled.

It was useless. The little girl had already made it thru the door and half way to the waiting room before her parents made it into the hospital.

"Rikki, oh my God, Rikki." She panted running into the waiting room. "Rikki, you're not going to believe. Oh my God."

"Kasta, calm down. What? You're hyperventilating."

"Rikki, we're moving. Oh my God. I can't believe it, Rikki, did you hear me?" Kasta wasn't making any sense at all to Rikki.

"What are you talking about, Kasta?" Rikki was trying to get her friend to calm down and tell her what was going on.

"Rikki! Are you listening to me? We're moving to Trenton."

"Kasta, stop…take a breath and tell me what you're talking about, please."

"Your dad offered my dad a job and we're moving to Trenton." Kasta slowed down a bit.

"This isn't a joke. You're really moving to Trenton?" Rikki wanted to make sure she heard her friend correctly before she got excited.

"What's going on, ladies?" Ranger asked hearing a high-pitched squeal coming from the waiting room.

"Is it true, Dad? Are you really hiring Mr. Marco? Are they really moving to Trenton with us?" Rikki asked.

"Hold on, Honey." Ranger said. "Yes, I offered Mr. Marco a job at our office in Trenton. He hasn't accepted the job yet, though."

"You will accept the job…right, Dad?" Kasta asked.

Sindy turned to face her husband. "Kinda hard to say no, now." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Really? You wouldn't mind moving to Trenton?" He asked his wife.

"Really, Mom? Can we?" Kasta was bouncing up and down.

"Really." She said.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rikki and Kasta squealed in unison.

"Kasta, how cool is this. We're both moving to Trenton. We are going to have so much fun. There's like so much to do. It's right by New York." Rikki rambled.

"Rikki, Honey, we haven't exactly discussed moving to Trenton. We still have a lot to discuss with your dad." Steph reminded her.

Rikki tugged at Ranger's arm; then motioned for him to lean down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"I thought you said you had this under control. What happened to 'the plan'?" She asked.

"I've got this. Don't worry about a thing." He replied.

"Ok, if you're sure." She said.

"Secrets don't make friends." Steph reminded her daughter.

"No secrets, Mom. A surprise." Rikki smiled at her mom.

EPILOGUE

Three days later, Lester left the hospital. He and Bobby traveled back to Trenton on the company's plane.

Ranger, Steph, Rikki, Tank and Hector took a commercial flight to Canadian to help Marco, Sindy and Kasta settle things and start packing up their house.

The first night in Canadian, Steph and Ranger both, behind each other's back, arranged for Rikki to spend the night with Kasta.

Ranger planned to ask Steph to marry him. Steph had a surprise of her own.

"You know it's a good thing you asked me to marry you." Steph teased.

"Why's that, Babe?"

"I'd hate to have to tell my dad you got me pregnant…again and still didn't marry me."

Now…Ranger isn't a slow man, but it took about thirty seconds for what Steph was trying to say to sink into his brain.

"Babe. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ranger anxiously asked.

"If you're thinking I'm pregnant…then, yep, that's what I'm saying."

Ranger grabbed Steph and pulled her into his lap. He peppered her face with kisses. "Oh…wow. Things are going to be so different this time. I'm going to be there every step of the way. I promise. Wow! Does Rikki know she's going to be a big sister?

Wow! I'm going to be a dad…again. I love you, Babe. You agreed to marry me and you're giving me another child."

"Ranger, if you say 'wow' one more time, I'm going to insist you answer a few security questions to prove you're the real Ranger." Steph laughed.

Ranger wasn't exactly a wow kind of man. But, he'd said it four times in three sentences.

The next morning Ranger and Steph announced their good news to Rikki. She was ecstatic. Not only was she going to be a big sister, but also her parents were getting married.

Two weeks later, Steph's house as well as Marco and Sindy's house was on the market. Steph's business had been sold with the condition that the new owner keep Grace as an employee. They packed both houses and loaded everything into three U-Haul trailers, at Ranger's expense…of course.

Steph was able to reestablish a relationship with the family and friends that she had left behind all those years ago. It was a struggle at first, but in no time…she picked up where she had left off.

Three months after they returned to Trenton, Steph and Ranger were married. The ceremony was small and private. Rikki was the maid of honor. Only Ranger and Steph's immediately family and closest friends attended.

Julie was able to come to Trenton for the wedding. She and Rikki were immediately best of friends. They exchanged email address and cell phone numbers before Julie had to leave.

Yes, Ranger insisted that Rikki have a cell phone. She had him wrapped around her little finger so tightly, she could've asked for the Washington Monument and he would've tried to buy it for her.

Six and a half month later Blayton Ricardo Manoso was born. It was a glorious day. Rikki was a proud sister. She was on top of the world when Ranger and Steph told her that they were going to let her choose her baby brother's name.

Just as he had promised, at Blayton's fifth birthday party, Ranger announced that Rangeman had a new partner.

Rikki and Kasta remained inseparable. They lived in the same building, rode to school together, had most of the same classes. It was rare to see one without the other. They even started looking into colleges that they could go to together.

SIX YEARS LATER

Two sets of proud parents, any Rangeman employee that could take the day off, four sets of grandparents, a sister, a brother and friends of both the girls and their families took up five rows as they sat waiting for the commencements to begin.

Rikki and Kasta were graduating. Rikki was valedictorian. Her entire life she shared everything with her best friend. Today was no different. With some persuasion from Ranger and a very large check to the school, both Rikki and Kasta stood center stage and delivered the most unusual speech in the history of graduation.

Rikki graduated with a degree in Criminal Science. She was going to head a Criminal Research Department at Rangeman. In case you're wondering…yes, Ranger created the department just for her. After all these years, she still had Ranger wrapped around her little finger. He'd do anything to keep her close.

Kasta went a different direction. She chose a career in English Lit.

That day marked both the most exciting and the saddest day of the young girls' lives. Rikki was returning to Trenton and Kasta was going on to grad school.

If she took accelerated courses, she'd only be gone a year and a half. She was on the Dean's List the last four years. Accelerated courses would be breeze for her.

"Can you believe our baby girl graduated today, Ranger?" Steph asked.

"It's hard to believe. Seems like just yesterday she was a little girl standing in her mother's office fusing at me for cursing in Spanish." Ranger recalled the little girl shaking her finger at him.

"Blayton will be next. I don't know what I'm going to do. All my babies will be all grown up, Ranger."

"Babe, I'm sure we can come up with plenty of ideas to keep up busy." He gave her his best wolf grin.

Two years later Blayton graduated and chose to go into the Army. Steph was devastated and Ranger couldn't have been more proud.

Kasta met a young man in Grad School. They were married shortly after graduation. They're expecting their first child.

They asked Rikki to be a Godparent. She took all of two seconds to accept the honor.

Rikki has been dating a Rangeman new hire. He's bright, dedicated and very hard working. Ranger isn't too happy, but he accepts it rather than to upset his daughter.

There hasn't been any mention of wedding bells, but Steph is sure there will be some in their future.

A few days after Blayton left for the Army, Ranger thought it would be a great idea to take Steph away for a vacation. Hoping it would cure the empty nest syndrome she was suffering from.

They invited Marco and Sindy to go with them. The two couples spent three weeks traveling the Greek Isles, and Eastern Europe.

Ranger and Steph stood on the balcony of their chalet in Greece. Ranger had Steph snuggly wrapped in his arms. Her favorite place, in the world, to be.

"Life doesn't get much better than this, Babe. We have three amazing children, a successful business, the money and the means to have anything we want. We have each other. We have great friends. I couldn't imagine needing anything else. Can you, Babe?"

"I love you." Steph said turning in Rangers arms to kiss his lips.

"I love you."

THE END

I know this has been a long time in the waiting and I'm very sorry. RL has a way of rudely getting in the way of the important things. I know it's probably not the ending most of you were expecting either. I know yaw were probably waiting for Camary to pay for her sins and I originally planned something horrible for her, but...she is pregnant and I think never being able to see Carlos again will be bad enough.

I'm grateful to everyone who stuck w/me. I really never intended for it to drag out this long. The reviews and kind words were really encouraging...never would've finished w/out them. Thank you everyone who read.


End file.
